


Пёс, бегущий за машиной

by Andre



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>РПС-АУ. Майкл Фассбендер — солидный адвокат, образцовый денди и убийца, которому скучно жить без игр на выживание. Джеймс МакЭвой — сержант лондонской полиции, безуспешно пытающийся добиться правосудия. Все попытки Джеймса посадить виновного в тюрьму обернутся против него самого, и истории триумфальной победы закона над хаосом не случится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> _Я пёс, бегущий за машиной. Я бы не знал, что делать, если б догнал… Так что я просто делаю. И всё._   
>  **© Джокер, «Тёмный рыцарь»**

— Вам нехорошо? — спросил мужской голос из белизны.

— Нет, — сказал он, моргнув. От света глаза немного устали. За прошедшую неделю веки стали тонкими, как рисовая бумага. — Всё в порядке.

— Значит, мы можем приступить.

Зашуршали бумаги: это капитан открыл папку с документами. Он слегка спешил — уже близилась полночь, а капитану очень хотелось пораньше уйти домой.

— Итак, сержант МакЭвой... Не сочтите за труд, простая формальность. Вы в курсе, по какому служебному расследованию проходите?

— Да.

— Вы ознакомились с материалами дела?

— Да.

— Что вы имеете сказать по этому поводу?

«Имеете сказать» — изуверское выражение, оборот из речи скотланд-ярдовского полицая, привыкшего аккуратно листать бумажки и вкрадчиво говорить. Джеймс помолчал, и капитан поторопил:

— Сержант МакЭвой.

— Да.

— Я задал вопрос.

Разговор Джеймса забавлял.

— По закону у меня есть право на адвоката.

— Ну есть, — нехотя согласился капитан.

— Я хотел бы его вызвать. Майкл Фассбендер. Вы, кажется, знакомы. Звякните, если не сложно. Его долго уговаривать не надо.

Бумажки зашуршали быстрее, потом затихли.

— Сейчас позвоню.

Капитан отодвинул стул, снял трубку с допотопного аппарата на столе и, тяжело тыкая сарделькообразными пальцами на кнопки, набрал номер. Ответили почти сразу.

— Мистер Фассбендер? Простите, что так поздно, но вы просили позвонить, когда мы... Да, взяли полчаса назад. В зале прилёта Хитроу. Он расплатился пластиковой карточкой, и мы сразу же выехали на место. Да, он у нас. Прилетел, прилетел. При нём билеты были до какого-то Корка, мне ребята сказали, это где-то в Ирландии. Он тут, кстати, говорит, что без адвоката слова не скажет. Как это кто адвокат?.. Он говорит — вы.

Повисла пауза. Джеймс широко улыбнулся, и капитан замешкался, непроизвольно побагровев.

— Дайте мне поговорить, — сказал Джеймс ему одними губами.

— Ну так как? — спросил капитан Стивенс. — Дать трубку? Он прям напротив меня сидит.

Джеймс услышал, как по ту сторону трубки Фассбендер громко рявкнул: «Нет». И улыбнулся ещё шире.

Капитан глянул ему в лицо и словно бы испугался.

— Ладно, тогда ждём... — пробормотал он собеседнику и положил трубку. — Он уже выезжает. Я провожу вас в камеру, пока он не подъедет.

Капитан явно боялся, что Джеймс начнёт протестовать, но МакЭвой лишь кивнул, встал и вышел из кабинета в коридор. Капитан шёл вслед за сержантом к камерам временного задержания, и его никак не отпускало чувство, что конвоируемый над ним издевается. Сержант МакЭвой знал участок намного лучше капитана.

— Если мне не изменяет память, свободных камер сейчас нет. Но вы вполне можете оставить меня в одной камере с Паттерсоном.

— Тем парнем, который прирезал свою жену?

— Мы найдём общий язык.

И снова издёвка. Капитан покраснел, но ответить ему было нечего. Он мучительно долго рылся со связкой ключей, потом ещё дольше открывал тяжелую металлическую дверь. Когда камера открылась, Паттерсон вскинулся, щурясь на свет и рыща голодными глазами по дверному проёму. Капитан Стивенс не посмел бы остаться с таким психом в одном помещении даже на пять минут, но МакЭвой вежливо поздоровался с убийцей, зашёл и помог Стивенсу поплотнее закрыть дверь.

На секунду Стивенса посетила испуганная и злая мысль: вот бы Паттерсон его там грохнул.

Но когда спустя час Майкл Фассбендер всё же приехал, и они снова открыли камеру, псих Паттерсон сидел, вжавшись в стену, и мелко-мелко трясся, пряча расширенные от страха глаза за плотно сжатыми ладонями. Кровь из разбитых о стену костяшек пальцев пропитала ворот его тюремной рубахи и оставила багровые отпечатки на щеках.

МакЭвой легко поднялся на ноги, прошёл мимо трясущегося Паттерсона, столь же вежливо попрощался с ним и просветлел при виде своего адвоката. Адвокат остался мертвенно-бледным.

Именно тогда капитан Стивенс подумал, что, возможно, сержант МакЭвой и впрямь виноват во всём, что ему вменяют.

Капитан Стивенс был не очень умён.

 


	2. Робин Гуд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Порой думаешь, что всё хорошо, а кто-то уже роет тебе могилу._   
>  **© Томас Харрис, «Ганнибал»**

 1.

Этот звук. Скрежет ногтей по столешнице. Мерзость в чистом виде. Звук скользнул по поверхности ушных перепонок и завибрировал внутри черепа. Нильсон любил скребсти столешницу, когда дельце не складывалось, а в последнее время дельце не складывалось постоянно.

— Билли, — рявкнула Энн-Мари через стол, не отрываясь от протокола. — Или ты успокоишь свою руку, или я её тебе прострелю.

— Успокоить руку? А ты мне в этом не поможешь?

— Дважды повторять не стану.

— Окей, окей, не горячись.

— Вот и славно.

Нехотя Нильсон унял нервный жест, развернул папку и принялся со скучающим видом переворачивать сто раз прочитанные листы, невнятно бормоча что-то себе под нос. Джеймс со своего места взвесил взглядом папку: листов шестьдесят, не меньше. Энн-Мари тоже отвлеклась от протокола, прислушалась к бубнежу Нильсона и спросила:

— Билли, ты знаешь слово «молча»?

— Да, детка.

— Ну так будь любезен — молча.

Папку с делом Робина Гуда сержант МакЭвой не держал в руках ни разу, и это не уязвляло. Наверное, ещё не время. Нужно ждать.

— Джеймс.

— А?.. Простите, увлёкся.

— Джеймс, вы подготовили отчёт об обыске дома Паттерсона?

— Там всё уже затоптали, ничего нового.

— Я предпочла бы прочесть это в отчёте.

— Уже лежит под зелёной папкой. Вон там, в правом углу.

Спохватившись, детектив Дафф впустила на своё лицо выражение замешательства, но тут же его стерла. Тёмно-зелёные глаза на секунду глянули на Джеймса, вернулись к столу, руки без маникюра уверенно перебрали страницы. Не вставая со стула, Джеймс разглядывал бумаги на её столе: квитанция со штрафстоянки, талон из автосервиса, счёт из телефонной компании, несколько выписок из судебных тяжб по закрытым делам. Вслух инспектор не произнесла ни слова, но отчётом, видимо, осталась довольна.

Билли Нильсон за соседним столом закурил. Инспектор Дафф механически открыла верхний ящик стола, вытащила платок и буднично прижала его к лицу. Время от времени Джеймсу остро хотелось послать Билли Нильсона к чёрту, но Нильсон был старше по званию, а выучка в полицейской академии не позволяла сержанту МакЭвою нарушать субординацию.

— Время позднее, — закашлявшись, сказал Нильсон, задвигая папку поглубже в завалы на столе.

— Проваливай, — коротко сказала Энн-Мари. — Вроде всё спокойно.

— Но ты свистни, ежели что.

— Свистну. Можешь идти.

Бросив на неё мрачный взгляд через стол, Нильсон грузно поднялся с места и окликнул до сих пор молчащего Дерека.

— Энди, ты идёшь?

Энди Дерек — бледная тень Нильсона, негласно выполнявшая обязанности помощника инспектора, — покорно поднялся с места и набросил на плечи куртку. За шесть месяцев совместной работы Джеймс вряд ли слышал от него больше пяти связных предложений. Рядом с дородным инспектором Нильсоном сержант Дерек выглядел особенно комично: лошадиное замкнутое лицо землисто-серого цвета с невыразительным проблеском блеклых бесцветных глаз и впалыми щеками. Выдавив неразборчивые слова прощания, он гуськом проследовал за Нильсоном в дверной проём. Их шаги некоторое время отдавались в коридоре. Ковров в полицейском участке не было.

Инспектор Дафф ещё некоторое время смотрела на дверь, не потрудившись стереть с лица желчное выражение. Потом опомнилась и снова глянула на Джеймса, заметив, как он косится на папку Нильсона.

Стены были хлипкие, в тишине Джеймс явственно услышал, как за стенкой в камере временного содержания подвывает Паттерсон.

— Интересуетесь делом Робина Гуда?

Джеймс оторвал взгляд от папки. Инспектор Дафф сложила на столешнице руки.

— Думаю, всем это интересно, мэм.

— Любопытство?

— Профессиональный интерес.

Энн-Мари неясно хмыкнула.

Джеймсу хотелось думать, что он неплохо её знает. В рамках работы, разумеется: о большем он себе думать запрещал. Детектив-инспектор Энн-Мари Дафф выглядела ровно на свой возраст: тридцать шесть, и ни днём больше. Не замужем, без детей, родом из Большого Лондона. За те полгода, что Джеймс работал в отделе уголовных расследований, в её облике не изменилось ничего: те же светлые, почти пшеничные волосы, те же острые плечи, та же недобрая улыбка и прищур крупных зелёных глаз. Красоты в ней не было, а если и была, то полицейский участок был не лучшим местом, чтобы её заметить: здесь в инспекторе Дафф ценили другое — бульдожью хватку, обманчивую лёгкость походки и железное умение всегда держать себя в руках. Однажды Джеймс видел, как инспектор проводила допрос с одним из подозреваемых в убийстве: она вошла в комнату, аккуратно примостила папку с делом на стол, ласково сказала пару ничего не значащих слов и спустя десять минут вышла в коридор со свеженьким признанием в руках.

Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы уяснить себе, что начальница попалась кремень, поэтому с вопросами Джеймс лишний раз не лез.

— Можете посмотреть, — сказала она, кивнув на папку.

Джеймс удивился, но вида не подал. Он встал, дошёл до стола Нильсона, осторожно забрал папку из завалов бумаг, сел на своё место и развязал тесемки, подцепив обложку за уголок.

— Почему его называют Робином Гудом? — спросил он, изучая первый лист. Папка была копией подлинника, содержащегося в Скотланд-Ярде. Все полицейские отделения уголовных расследований получили по своему экземпляру.

— Не лукавьте, Джеймс. Вы и без меня это знаете.

— Но это всё слухи, а хотелось бы...

— Это из-за пожертвований. Первая жертва — Трастон Тернер, главный инспектор отделения в Саутворке. Скотланд-Ярд получил информацию о том, что Бигли прикрывает одного поставщика наркотиков и недавно получил от него весьма нехилую сумму. Сумму при Тернере не нашли, зато она всплыла позже — убийца перечислил все деньги в счёт пожертвования кадетским отделениям. Хвостов, естественно, нет. Вторая жертва, сержант Уорпл из Ньюхема, грязных денег при себе не имел. Через сорок минут после убийства его родственникам пришёл анонимный перевод — убийца пометил его как «деньги на похороны». Очень мило.

— Грабит богатых и отдаёт деньги бедным.

— Робин Гуд, ясно же.

Больше он ничего не спрашивал, с головой погрузившись в изучение папки. Некоторое время инспектор Дафф ещё за ним следила. Потом, почувствовав его напряжение, встала с места, вышла в коридор и дошла до камер временного содержания. Краем уха Джеймс услышал, как она что-то сказала Паттерсону, и тот, разок всхлипнув, затих.

Дафф вернулась минут через двадцать, как раз когда он перевернул последний лист дела.

— Есть какие-нибудь соображения?

Она меня проверяет, догадался Джеймс. Иначе с какой стати ей вообще давать это дело мне в руки — мне, отнюдь не самому важному человеку в отделении.

— Есть кое-что, — сказал он спокойно, выудив из дела лист с фотографиями пятого трупа. Слева — ракурс в полный рост: тело лицом вниз, обведенное на асфальте мелом, кровь тёмным пятном пропитала полицейскую форму немногим выше поясницы. Справа — крупный план: невыразительное лицо с широко открытыми глазами и аккуратной дырой от пули посреди лба.

Инспектор Дафф против воли еле заметно вздрогнула, хотя видела это уже не раз. Джеймс не повёл и ухом. Отметив, что она вновь за ним наблюдает, Джеймс подумал: уж не считает ли инспектор, что он так спокоен, потому что вид мёртвого человека не вызывает в нём никакого отторжения?

Думать так об инспекторе Дафф ему не хотелось, поэтому мысль он быстро скомкал и забыл.

— В деле пять жертв, эта последняя. Здесь убийца уже набил руку: если две первые жертвы лежали лицом вверх, а две следующие были уложены на живот с очевидным передвижением после смерти, то здесь тело рухнуло на землю само. Смотрите, здесь всё расписано: его метод заключается в том, чтобы сначала ударить ножом в спину, а затем совершить контрольный выстрел в упор. Стреляет он не в затылок, а в лоб: то есть, вероятно, всадив нож, придерживает жертву со спины, как бы приобнимает её, а потом разворачивает лицом к себе и стреляет. Тело при таком повороте событий непроизвольно откидывается назад, и жертва падает на спину. Во всяком случае, должно.

Джеймс порылся в папке и выудил ещё несколько листов с фотографиями.

— Трастон Тернер. Видите, как он странно подвернул под себя ногу? Не похоже на естественное падение. Вероятно, труп упал, и убийца захотел его перевернуть, но что-то его спугнуло. Саутворк — оживлённый район. Возможно, убийце банально не хватило времени, чтобы осуществить замысел в полной мере. С Уорплом та же история, двух следующих убийца всё же перевернул — разводы крови на асфальте соответствующие. А вот последний парень упал на живот сам. Этот парень выработал хватку и теперь не даёт трупу завалиться назад: режет ножом, крепко держит, стреляет, а потом подталкивает в спину, чтобы тело рухнуло на живот. Можно поискать отпечатки на кожаном вороте со спины — вряд ли сохранились, но хоть какая-то зацепка... Зачем ему нужно, чтобы жертва лежала лицом вниз, — другой вопрос.

— Он гомосексуалист, — сказала Энн-Мари.

— Не факт. Никаких следов убийства на сексуальной почве.

— Серийные убийцы чаще всего выбирают жертв того пола, который соответствует их сексуальной ориентации. Убийца — мужчина, это сразу ясно.

— Да, я знаю, но что-то тут не то.

Джеймс рассеянно покопался в папке. Инспектор Дафф, пару секунд постояв на ногах, присела обратно за стол.

— Понимаете, он рыцарь без страха и упрёка. Он убивает полицейских, нечистых на руку. Очевидна политическая подоплёка, разве нет? Думаю, сексуальная ориентация тут ни при чём. Если его заботит вопрос о похоронах и благотворительности, очевидно, это социально адаптированный человек. Скорее всего, он переворачивает трупы, чтобы никого не напугать.

— Напугать?..

— Люди идут с работы. Вряд ли кому-то хочется смотреть на чьи-то продырявленные головы посреди улицы. Впрочем, вы ведь и без меня это знали. Это слишком просто.

— Знали. У Скотланд-Ярда есть кое-какие намётки по этой части, но они не горят желанием ими делиться. Хотят исключить ложные признания.

— Мне кажется, этот парень — повар. Или просто любит готовить.

Джеймс ляпнул это машинально, разглядывая седьмую страницу дела, и расширившиеся глаза Энн-Мари стали ему наградой: значит, этого она точно не знала.

— Видите, — торопливо сказал он, указав пальцем нужную часть в тексте, — раны колото-резаные, ровные и очень точные. У этого парня хорошие лезвия. Судя по углу наклона, удобная ручка. Следов металла не остаётся, отследить нож по разрезу довольно трудно. Похоже на керамические ножи. Очень острые, без зазубрин, идеально подходят для резки бескостного мяса. Ножи недешёвые, для знающих, но не уникальные, такие легко найти в любом магазине посуды. Опять же, место удара... Зачем он вообще их режет?

Последний вопрос он задал сам себе, заговорившись в порыве вдохновения, но Энн-Мари ответила:

— Чтобы не кричали.

Джеймс вопросительно на неё посмотрел.

— При таком ударе, между нижними рёбрами, лезвие протыкает лёгкое, и жертва не может закричать. Это знает почти любой, кто сидел за убийство, особенно из тех, кто жалует холодное оружие. Бытовушников в расчёт не беру.

— Выходит, наш парень — повар, побывавший в заключении?

— Я отправлю запрос в Скотланд-Ярд, пусть проверят.

Они ещё немного помолчали.

— Как думаете, Джеймс, почему он сначала пускает в ход нож? Наслаждается процессом?

— Не похоже. Если бы его волновало удовольствие этого рода, он бы поигрался подольше. Выбрал бы другое место убийства, в конце концов. Ему как будто бы нужно время... Но на что? Надо ещё подумать над этим. Откуда, кстати, он достал деньги на похороны?

— Неизвестно. Но вряд ли он взял кредит.

Джеймс улыбнулся, и инспектор Дафф сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ. Вежливо, но не более. Как ни крути, а она отлично владела собой.

— А вы неплохо соображаете, детектив МакЭвой.

— Остаточные знания после курса психологии поведения.

— Не прибедняйтесь, я смотрела досье. Неплохие рекомендации от преподавателей.

— Жаль, что не пригодились.

Инспектор не ответила. Джеймс оценил тактичность.

— Если появится что-нибудь новенькое по этому — скажете? — спросил он.

— Надеюсь, не появится.

— Я тоже, но...

— Скажу. А сейчас вам лучше пойти домой, — Дафф глянула на часы. — Ваша смена кончилась час назад.

— А могу я...

— Да?

— Забрать дело. На выходной. Послезавтра утром вернётся в целости и сохранности на полчаса раньше, чем явится инспектор Нильсон.

Джеймс знал, что это наглость, но спросил наобум: вдруг согласится. К его удивлению, инспектор Дафф покусала губы, вдумчиво изучила взглядом стол Нильсона и, вернувшись к своим бумагам, негромко сказала:

— Можете снять копию.

И, несмотря на сухость тона, в её голосе Джеймс почувствовал торжество.

 

Жил он в районе станции метро Хаммерсмит: уже далеко не центр, но ещё не совсем окраина. Станция всегда многолюдна из-за перехода на две другие линии, поэтому попасть с работы домой проще на машине — десять минут в объезд пробок по дворам и закоулкам, и вот вам нужный квартал. Время от времени здесь разбивали фонари, но в последние годы это случалось всё реже и реже: Скотланд-Ярд вовсю трубил о борьбе с мелкими хулиганами, взяв на вооружение нью-йорскую теорию разбитых окон.

Двухэтажный односпальный домик достался от тётки: та уехала обратно в Шотландию, устав от тягот оживлённой лондонской жизни. Тётка была дамой старинных нравов — в те времена, когда Джеймс ещё учился в полицейской академии и занимал в доме одну комнату, она едва отпускала его на ночные тренировки, строго наказывая возвращаться с первым поездом метро. Через пару лет пристально следить за племянником ей надоело, и, упаковав два чемодана и забрав переноску с котом, тётка уехала в родные края, где у неё оставалась квартира. На всякий случай Джеймс исправно звонил раз в неделю, но по ту сторону трубки отвечали редко: с тех пор, как умер дядя, дела тётки стали совсем плохи, и она нечасто была в настроении подходить к телефону.

На первом этаже — кухня в восемь квадратных метров, гостиная с пыльной мебелью и крутая высокая лестница. На втором — коридор, спальня, узкая ванная комната. Все предметы интерьера куплены по большей части до Маргарет Тэтчер; исключение — большая книжная полка из «Икеи», забитая томами со времён учёбы в академии. Полку Джеймс купил, когда книги начали громоздиться на столешницах и тумбочках, а потом и на полу. Читатель из Джеймса получился непочтительный, но истовый — многие тома сухо разваливались по страницам, стоило только взять их в руки; другие, наоборот, от множества перечитываний засалились и стали напоминать пергамент. Коллекция книг поразила бы случайного гостя, если бы таковые в доме Джеймса бывали. Последние пару лет сюда, пожалуй, заглядывали лишь пара девушек и Джо Коннор, криминалист из Скотланд-Ярда — единственный человек, которого сержант Джеймс МакЭвой мог бы назвать другом.

Он зашёл, наощупь найдя включатель. Лампа в абажуре под потолком грохнула, на миг вспыхнув ярким белым светом, и тут же потухла

В последнее время в доме то и дело перегорали и лопались лампочки — надо бы проверить на выходных проводку.

Удостоверившись, что лампочка больше не оживёт, Джеймс скинул ботинки и включил лампу на столе в углу гостиной. Приглушённый желтоватый свет пробежался по плотно задёрнутым шторам, наполовину проеденным молью, очертил силуэты мебели в комнате и вылился на столешницу. Стол, в отличие от всего остального дома, блистал идеальным порядком — в делах сержант Джеймс МакЭвой был педантичен до смешного, хотя впечатление производил обратное.

Аккуратно он разложил копии листов дела, достал из верхнего ящика стола папку со скобами и поочередно подшил листы. Телевизора не было. Радио отвлекало. На кухне Джеймс наспех соорудил бутерброд с сыром и чашку чая, водрузил на поднос и вернулся к столу.

Итак, Робин Гуд. Пять жертв за четыре месяца. Саутворк, Ньюхем, Харроу, Ислингтон, снова Ньюхем. Ближе всех к центру Саутворк и Ислингтон. Ньюхем на северо-западе, Харроу на северо-востоке. Для верности Джеймс открыл ноутбук, нашёл в закладках карту и пометил ярлычками места убийств. Приём был дешевый и давно устаревший, но проверить надо было. Джеймс сверился с картой трижды, и это не помогло: фигура, образованная местами убийств, ничего ему не говорила.

Или подумать о месте проживания? На юг этот парень ещё не совался: может быть, оттого, что ехать далековато, или же, наоборот, не хочет светить свой район. Если он выделяет деньги на похороны, значит, деньги у него есть. Вряд ли такой человек станет жить в райончике вроде Ислингтона, кишащем исламистами. И в Скотланд-Ярде об этом давно догадались.

В том, что Робин Гуд — британец или по крайней мере белый, Джеймс не сомневался: серийные убийцы редко выходят за пределы своей расы.

Инспектор была права на его счёт: Джеймс действительно неплохо понимал психологию поведения, но шанс проявить таланты ему попадался редко — полицейских с запятнанной репутацией нечасто допускают до серьёзных дел. Если твоё рыло в пуху, почти наверняка тебя отправят патрулировать улицы — работа пыльная и безмерно унылая, годящаяся только для новичков. В своё время, сразу после академии, Джеймс тоже размахивал палкой на перекрёстке — скучнее занятия и придумать было нельзя. Потребовалось три года протрубить в должности рядового констебля, прежде чем его допустили до годовой тренировки, и только потом жизнь наконец забросила его в отдел уголовных расследований. Под руководство инспектора Энн-Мари Дафф.

К трём часам ночи веки начали слипаться. Он сварил себе кофе, но толку не было: дело уже не представало перед глазами ясно, оно сменилось бессвязно прыгающими буквами вперемешку с фотографиями на плохо отпечатанных листах. Люди на фотографиях — а точнее, то, что от них осталось, — ужаса в нём не вызывали. Жалость, может быть. Немного сочувствия к павшему коллеге — и, увы, не больше того.

Джеймс отложил листки, провел руками по лицу, выключил настольную лампу и дошёл до дивана. Шагать на второй этаж в спальню было лень, к тому же там давно пора сменить постельное бельё. А здесь — плед и темнота, темнота и плед. Темнота баюкает в прохладном коконе неподвижности, плед укутывает плечи; ещё минута — и Джеймс МакЭвой уснёт.

Уснёт, чтобы проснуться как обычно — в восьмом часу утра, холодным от пота, моментально распахивая сухие веки и прижимаясь к спинке дивана так, что болит крестец.

 

Джеймс точно помнил: этот человек появился из ниоткуда.

Сначала до ушей донёсся деликатный размеренный звук, и все в доме подумали, что кто-то стучит в дверь. Но это стучала не дверь: так, резонируя от деревянного настила, бойко звенели металлические набойки на чьих-то ботинках, ступивших на террасу перед входом.

— Эндрю, — сказала бабушка. — Эндрю! Мне кажется, кто-то пришёл.

Дед оторвался от газеты, рассеянно качнулся в кресле и уставился на туго скрученную ватрушку бабушкиных волос.

— В самом деле? Я ничего не слышу.

Звон металлических ботинок утих.

— Говорю тебе, кто-то пришёл.

— И впрямь, — согласился дед. Сложив газету вдвое, он примостил её на тумбочку возле кресла, выпрямился во весь рост и лёгкой походкой дошёл до двери. Джеймсу дед казался очень большим: сухая статная осанка делала его выше на голову, а то и на две. — Разрази меня гром! Да ведь это Бигль.

Дед повернулся к Джеймсу, подмигнул и спросил:

— Твоих рук дело, герой?

— Эндрю, ради всего святого, скорее открой дверь.

Дверь открылась. Сидя за столом в окружении анфилады учебников, Джеймс не видел человека в проёме: глаз зацепился только за длинную, мощную, широкую тень, в которой могучий дед укрылся, как бабочка в коконе. Кто бы ни явился этим вечером в дом, человеком он не был — люди не рождаются такими громадными, у них не может быть ног размером с греческие колонны и рук длиной в дедов форд. Отодвинув учебники на край стола, Джеймс развернулся на стуле и приготовился наблюдать титана, на секунду поддавшись безумной мысли: как же эта громада влезет в махонький двухэтажный домик, не прошибив крышу? Наверное, если гость распрямится, голова окажется аккурат рядом с каминной трубой, а то и взлетит выше, как бейсбольный мяч на вчерашнем матче.

— Денни, кого я вижу, — сказал дед, пожимая титану руку через порог. — Я думал, и не заглянешь уже никогда.

В ответ ему раздался низкий громовой баритон.

— Ох, старик, когда-когда, а сегодня я предпочёл бы не приходить... Мэри, будь я проклят, если ты когда-нибудь постареешь!

Подрумянившись, бабушка улыбнулась и тоже подошла к двери, протягивая титану узкую свежую ладонь, пахнущую корицей.

— Перестань, Денни, ты знаешь, как я не люблю лести.

— Сущая правда, ей-богу, правда.

— Да что ж мы стоим в дверях.

Подогнув под себя колени на дедовом стуле, он ждал, когда титан войдёт, наблюдая за тенью в коридоре. Титан сделал пару шагов, и тень уменьшилась. Сплющиваясь и суживаясь, она дрожала на деревянном полу, пока не превратилась в бледно-лиловое пятно. Из пятна выросла фигура невысокого округлого человечка в комичной шляпе и ботинках с металлическими набойками. Ростом титан был не выше пятнадцатилетнего Джеймса.

— Это Джейми, — представила его бабушка, разглаживая ладонью складки на хлопковом платье. — Джейми, поздоровайся с гостем.

— Здрасьте.

Глаза у титана были светлые и открытые, они смотрели на Джеймса из-под белёсых бровей, и в их выражении Джеймсу мерещилась редкая форма добродушия.

— Моя фамилия Бигль, — сказал титан, протягивая Джеймсу огромную, несоразмерную с ростом лапищу. Лапища наощупь оказалась тёплая и шершавая. Вопреки фамилии, на бигля титан не был похож — в нём скорее проглядывало что-то от пастушьей собаки.

— Да, — сказал Джеймс. — Я знаю.

— Ты, наверное, умный парень, — сказал Бигль. — Столько учебников.

— Джейми увлекается законами, — ожила бабушка. — Кучу всего читает.

— Ну ба...

— Что ба? Чистая правда.

— Да, — вмешался дед. — Вечно по всему дому эти кодексы валяются.

По добродушному лицу Бигля прошла рябь. Пастушьи глаза осторожно ощупали лицо Джеймса, пробежались по веснушкам на носу, остановились на длинной шее, нелепо торчащей из ворота футболки, и Джеймс отчётливо подумал: титан совсем не прост.

Джеймс, впрочем, тоже. Внешне — дурак дураком, а под кроватью — книги. Пыльные, старые, со страницами, рассыпчатыми от перечитываний, с закладками в нужных местах. И ухмылка от уха до уха. И заряда энергии на четверых.

Днём Джеймс гоняет на «фордике» приятеля Итона в компании таких же бешеных оболтусов, а ночью... Ночью книги под кроватью шуршат волнительным тихим шёпотом, и батарейки для фонарика приходится покупать впрок.

— Ты, значит, адвокатом желаешь стать? — спросил Бигль, чуть наклонив голову. — Законником? Или судьёй?

— Необязательно.

— Ну да... верно говоришь. Мэри, а не найдётся ли у вас чаю?

— Чаю?

— Чтобы покрепче. С десертом. Сможешь организовать?

На секунду бабушка застыла, и Джеймс быстро понял, почему: наверное, она тоже сообразила, что Бигль просил не чай — Бигль просил уйти. Замешкавшись, бабушка переглянулась с дедом, тот удивлённо глянул в ответ, но еле заметно кивнул — и она сдалась.

— Безусловно... Безусловно, Денни. Мы с Эндрю займёмся чаем.

Гуськом они вышли из комнаты. Через плечо дед встревоженно глянул на Джеймса, не проронив и слова.

— Джеймс, ты не покажешь мне свою комнату?

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джеймс против воли распрямлял спину в струну, а вот Бигль, напротив, сутулился и кряхтел. Не торопясь, он переставлял со ступеньки на ступеньку свои короткие ноги в больших ботинках — так, будто каждая из них весила не меньше центнера и была сделана из железа.

— Высоко у вас тут... Где, говоришь, комната?

Его спальня — угловая комната на втором этаже. С двух сторон двери на скотч прилеплены плакаты: снаружи — известная фотография афганской девочки из «National Geographic», внутри — постер футбольной команды «Celtic Glasgow».

— А здесь... занимательно.

— Простите, немного грязно. Я давно не убирался, а бабушка здесь не хозяйка.

Здесь не то чтобы грязно. В хаосе вообще не бывает грязи, она теряется за развалами межгалактического мусора, мелких деталей, бесполезных изобретений и парящих в космосе тряпок. Шторы были неряшливо отодвинуты в сторону, перевязавшись проводом от странной вращающейся конструкции на подоконнике. От этого свет в комнату проникал мощный, беззастенчивый, сильный, и высвечивал каждую неосторожно брошенную мелочь. Джеймс расчистил для гостя стул около стола и сел на кровать. Гость охотно примостил округлое туловище на стул.

Они немного помолчали, будто приноравливаясь друг к другу, и когда молчание уже стало неловким, гость спросил:

— Ты ведь знаешь, кто я, не так ли?

— Да. У вас значок на ремне. И шляпа.

— Что — шляпа?

— Вы, видимо, привыкли носить другую, немного повыше, и с заниженными полями. Как у констебля.

Бигль улыбнулся, и вокруг глаз поползли морщинки: одна, две, десять.

— А зачем я к тебе пришёл?

— Этого я не знаю, сэр.

— А если подумать?

Глядя через плечо Бигля, Джеймс пожал плечами и сказал:

— Никаких догадок.

Лгать он не умел и сам это знал. Констебль легко сделал вид, что лжи не заметил, и снова улыбнулся, ещё шире.

— Ну, оно, может, и к лучшему... Ты уж прости, что я вас тут так перебаламутил, дело-то пустяковое, каждый день такие проходят, но сам понимаешь — протокол есть протокол.

— Конечно.

— Ты ведь знаешь Харви Бристоля? — он махнул рукой, обозначив в воздухе рост: футов шесть, не меньше. — Высокий такой, шумный малый.

— Двуликий?

— А?

— Ну, это прозвище у него такое. Двуликий Харви. Как в «Бэтмене».

Констебль приподнял кустистые брови.

— Ладно, забудьте... Мы вместе учимся.

— И только? — он будто бы удивился. — А мне сказали, вы друзья. Наврали, выходит...

Джеймс промолчал, уже зная, что попался, ещё не понимая умом, но чувствуя медленное, плавное развитие разговора — так осторожная и тёплая волна смывает подальше от берега щепку, отскочившую от затонувшего корабля.

— Мы просто крутимся в одной компании. Ну, знаете, как у всех. Есть те, с кем тусуешься постоянно, а есть те, кто бегает туда-сюда.

— Выходит, Харви бегает туда-сюда?

— Вроде того. Что-то случилось?

— Как сказать...

Бигль вздохнул и извинительно развёл руки: мол, прости, парень, и рад бы сказать, что нет, но такая уж у меня работа — я вестник, приносящий паршивые новости.

Сердце стучало у Джеймса тихо и быстро, где-то высоко-высоко, чуть ли не в затылочных долях, но даже с этим жутким стуком и страхом, пропитавшим ладони, он оценил то, с какой лёгкостью этот титан строил из себя простачка. Джеймс видел силуэт его тени ещё на пороге дома и знает, что имеет дело с Колоссом, но образ кругленького и уютного констебля с пустячковыми делами так удачен, что в какую-то минуту даже начинаешь верить.

— У Харви кое-какие проблемы. Я надеялся, что ты мне поможешь, если не затруднит.

— Да... в смысле, не затруднит.

— Харви ограбил четыре валютообменника. Парень он молодой, весёлый, энергии куча, да что там — все вы такие в этом возрасте. Но из-за него погибла девушка. Это совершенно меняет дело.

Он помолчал, наблюдая реакцию.

— Я бы его, может, и не нашёл бы никогда — схема у него неглупая. В банки не суётся: знает, что там охрана. В крупные магазины тоже. Решил сколотить состояние на мелких валютообменниках — разумное решение, между прочим. Ты знаком с банковским делом? Хоть немного?

— Смутно.

— А всякий, кто знаком, в курсе, что ограбить по-настоящему крупный банк можно только в кино: в кассах у них лежат небольшие суммы, а хранилище надёжно защищено. Что касается мелких точек, особенно тех, которые не входят в сеть, то там ситуация другая: деньги всегда у них на руках, их негде хранить — оборудовать мудрёную защиту дорого, а сдавать деньги на хранение крупному банку неприбыльно.

— Я этого не знал.

— С чего ты взял, что я думаю, будто бы ты это знал?

— Я... я просто так сказал.

— Понятно.

Констебль добродушно промокнул салфеткой влажный от пота лоб.

— Жарко тут у тебя совсем... Ну так я о чём?

— О валютообменниках.

— А. Да, действительно. Вот же ж дырявая голова!.. Словом, твой приятель Харви вполне успешно обчистил три валютника, пока мы не забили тревогу. Строго говоря, дельце довольно сложное ещё и потому, что эти ребята, которых он грабит, не сильно хотят заявлять об этом в полицию. Нечистые деньги, сам понимаешь. Вот головастый малый, а? Такую схему допёр.

— Да, — сипло ответил Джеймс. — Неплохо.

— Его повязали лишь благодаря тому, что в одной точке чудом стояла сносная видеокамера, а Харви её не приметил. Парень броский, видный... Словом, нашли быстро. Удивительно, правда? Ему хватило ума без сучка без задоринки провести три налёта, а вот камеру разбить не дошло.

— Может, он растерялся.

— Может, — легко согласился Бигль. — Но хочешь знать, что я думаю?

— Что?

— Ему помогли. Кто-то разработал операцию, а Харви её исполнил. Парень он хитрый, но своих мозгов у него немного, а тут мозги нужны — ой как нужны, а? До поры до времени схема работала, а потом Харви её запорол. Скорее всего, тот, кто подсказал ему план, понятия не имел о камерах. Интересно, что Харви ему наплёл?

— Я не... я не понимаю, о чём вы.

— Допустим. Зато я понимаю. У меня, в конце концов, есть имя в кармане. Харви почти сразу его сказал.

В горле пересохло, Джеймс закашлялся и поднёс ладонь ко рту, вдруг сообразив, что рука мелко-мелко трясётся.

— Джеймс МакЭвой — вот что он сказал. Джеймс МакЭвой — это ты?

Он попытался ответить, но ответа не получилось: вместо слов в горле что-то невнятно захрипело, голос переломался, стал сначала густым и низким, потом — высоким и звенящим. Постучали в дверь, Джеймс вздрогнул. Констебль даже не повёл ухом.

— Да-да?

Дверь отворилась, вошла бабушка с подносом. На подносе звякнули две чашки с крепким хорошим чаем и тарелки с десертом — фирменным абрикосовым пирогом. Констебль рассыпался в благодарностях, бабушка подрумянилась, поставила поднос на стол и посмотрела на Джеймса. Джеймс улыбнулся ей нервной и дикой улыбкой, рассекающей лицо на две неравные части.

Она ушла, а он всё ещё молчал в неясном страхе перед собственным подростковым ломающимся голосом. Констебль с аппетитом прикончил свой пирог, в тишине глотнул чаю и, глядя на сцепленные в замок худющие руки Джеймса, вдруг сказал:

— Ты не думай, что я зверь. Я понимаю. Расскажешь, как было дело?

Уткнувшись взглядом в свои руки, Джеймс покрепче сцепил зубы.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Бигль. — Тогда расскажу я... Ты ешь, пирог отличный.

Джеймс послушно взял тарелку, но к десерту так и не притронулся.

Блефует или нет? Сдал его Харви или не сдал? Может быть, это просто такой трюк. Может быть, констебль приходит ко всем приятелям Харви и говорит одно и то же с расчётом, что от страха каждый начнёт вываливать всё подряд, и в конечном счёте нужный человек найдётся сам собой.

— Дело было так: Харви нужны были деньги. Родители развелись, отец пьёт, мать на парне срывается. Сестра больная. Словом, понять можно. Некоторое время Харви мыкался, пару раз стрелял кошельки из сумок, а потом размечтался о большем: ограбить, например, кассу. Вы случайно встретились, может, выпили по пиву, у Харви развязался язык, и он поделился планами. Ну, как это бывает: слово за слово, вокруг да около... Он принялся рассказывать про больную сестру, про операцию, про то, что всё это — ради неё. Сумму назвал: сто тысяч фунтов! Фантастическая цифра для подростка, но в масштабах крупного банка — сущие крохи. Харви благороден, Харви не станет отбирать последнее у малоимущих, а банкиры — это другое дело... Правильно я говорю, Джеймс?

Джеймс молчал. Голова болела. С каждым словом, произнесённым констеблем, в висках пульсировало и разворачивалось воспоминание: Харви Бристоль едет в машине рядом с Джеймсом, у него белые мелкие кудри, неаккуратно примятые бейсболкой, из приёмника несётся какая-то немудрёная мелодия, и тут Харви говорит: «Вот бы стырить у национального банка тысяч сто. Я бы больше и не взял — мне для сестры надо, помрёт ведь с родителями, они ей в жизни операцию не оплатят, да и с чего? Мне для себя не надо, мне и так хорошо. А богачи не обеднеют». Джеймс едет рядом, и Харви ему жалко до рези в затылке.

— ...Джеймс?

— А? Да. Извините.

— Возьми, это расшифровка допроса. Я подумал, тебе будет интересно.

Джеймс забрал протянутые ему листы и неуверенно развернул. На первой странице Харви Бристоль подтверждал собственную личность, на второй — клялся в невиновности, на третьей — просил адвоката и ссылался на больную сестру.

На шестой странице нашлось то, о чём толковал констебль: собственное имя вспыхнуло среди прочих фактов так, будто бы его прорезали скальпелем на глазном яблоке.

Констебль не блефовал.

— Погибла девушка, Джеймс. Расскажи мне, как было дело, и я попробую что-нибудь с этим сделать.

Констебль смотрел на него прямо, без ужимок и дешёвых трюков, глаза у него были спокойны нечеловечески, поднебесно, и на какую-то секунду Джеймсу почудилось, будто бы в спокойных глазах титана мелькнуло сочувствие.

— Здесь всё написано.

— Я хотел бы услышать это от тебя.

— Может быть, я и преступник, сэр, но не стукач.

Констебль улыбнулся.

— Это я и надеялся услышать.

Сбитый с толку, Джеймс смотрел на него во все глаза. Констебль улыбнулся ещё шире, обнажив ряд ровных зубов, и сказал:

— Бывают люди, у которых по-особенному заточены мозги. Я называю это «взглядом с изнанки». Их волнует не вещь, а её суть, её внутреннее устройство. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Если честно, не очень.

— Я знал много ребят, похожих на тебя. Отличные умные парни с блестящим умом — нет-нет, не отбрехивайся, я правду говорю... Бесценные кадры, должен сказать. Соображалка работает как часы, а вот с жизнью не складывается. Ты, пожалуй, тоже не слишком удачлив.

Его взгляд остановился на потрёпанных джинсах Джеймса с заплатой на коленке, и от взгляда Джеймсу стало горячо и стыдно.

— Ум, заточенный под задачки, в хороших руках сворачивает горы. Но чаще такая блажь толкает людей совсем на другой путь. И, чего греха таить, из них получаются преступники, которых годами не может выловить Интерпол. Преступники изумительные. Мастера своего жанра. Гении, если позволишь. Но рано или поздно жизнь жестоко бьёт их по морде. Профессия-то нервная, рассчитанная на молодых, а скакать от полиции до старости не будешь. Есть ведь и обратный путь.

Джеймс молчал.

— Я не буду читать тебе лекции, Джеймс... Да и зачем? У тебя и своя голова на плечах есть, авось без меня разберёшься. Только эта сказка про великих грабителей — она не о тебе, Джейми. Ты и сам это знаешь. Ведь знаешь же?

Не поднимая глаз, Джеймс кивнул.

— Вот и славно. Вот как мы поступим: я скажу твоей бабушке, что зашёл, потому что дружу с твоим учителем истории. А ты как раз пишешь реферат по криминалистике в годы Великой Депрессии, и тебе необходима консультация полицейского. Мы поговорили, я рассказал тебе про своего деда, работавшего в ту пору детективом в Глазго, ты всё записал, поблагодарил, и мы с тобой распрощались.

— А Харви?

— Харви — не забота Мэри. И не твоя забота, — коротко ответил Бигль. — Ты в свою очередь пообещаешь мне, что я больше никогда сюда не приду. Никогда, Джеймс. Ты меня понял?

— Да, сэр.

Он встал и подошёл к окну, неловко дёрнув штору.

— До чего красивое время года. Осенью в Шотландии и умереть не стыдно... Да...

Не двигаясь с места, Джеймс наконец поднял глаза и уставился на маленькую кругленькую фигурку констебля — нелепую, в чём-то даже комичную, искусно маскирующую громадную мощную душу, неизвестно как умещающуюся в этом неприглядном резервуаре.

— Ну-с, Джеймс, раз с рефератом покончено, я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Мистер Бигль, — позвал его Джеймс. Констебль отвернулся от окна и глянул на Джеймса как ни в чём не бывало. — Скажите, а какие вступительные испытания надо пройти, чтобы попасть в полицейскую академию?

 

Помощник инспектора сержант Энди Дерек по обыкновению возвращался с работы ровно в девять часов. Щепетильности мистера Дерека не мешали ни авралы, ни нервная полицейская работа, ни что-либо ещё: небеса могли разверзнуться, но ровно в девять вечера Энди появлялся на пороге своего дома с потасканным портфелем в правой руке.

Однако сегодня был не тот день. Энди возник в своём проулке лишь в час ночи. В правой руке привычно болтался портфель, но левую ладонь холодила ручка хозяйственной сумки. Мрачная холщовая тяжесть заставляла Энди то и дело оглядываться в проулке. Он заметил, что кто-то разбил фонарь около дома, и разозлился на местную шпану. Отсутствие света Энди не раздражало — он бесился только из-за нарушения привычек. Ко всему прочему у него порядком сдавали нервы.

Энди дошёл до дома и порылся в кармане куртке, выискивая ключи. Ключей не было.

— Эй, — позвал его кто-то, стоящий под разбитым фонарём. — Это не вы потеряли?

Незнакомец деликатно потряс связкой ключей. Энди попытался вспомнить, когда он успел их выронить, но так ничего и не вспомнил.

— А. Да. Наверное, я.

Он бестолково вернулся от крыльца к тротуару, протянул руку за ключами и тут же её одёрнул: вблизи человека с ключами было трудно не узнать.

— Здрасьте, — ошарашенно поздоровался Энди, неловко пытаясь скрыть сумку за спиной. — А вы здесь тоже живёте?

— К счастью, нет, — улыбнувшись, ответил человек, сердечно вложив в руку Энди ключи. На нём были элегантные кожаные перчатки. — Не устаю поражаться графику работы полицейских. Только подумать — скоро два часа ночи, а вы только возвращаетесь домой.

— А... Да задержался просто. Обычно прихожу раньше.

— Увы, не могу похвастаться тем же.

Энди подумал, что разговор складывается донельзя странный. И ещё запоздало заметил, что у собеседника в руках не было даже барсетки: её заменял прозрачный пакет из супермаркета, в котором болталась парочка кухонных ножей. Собеседник проследил за взглядом Энди и мягко сказал:

— Рабочие инструменты. Сущая ерунда.

Голова у Энди соображала плохо. Бледный, как мел, он всё комкал сумку в руках и гадал, как бы аккуратнее распрощаться. Ничего не придумав, ляпнул:

— Было приятно с вами пообщаться, сэр... — но человек с ножами его перебил:

— Дерек, положи мешок на асфальт.

Дерек замер.

— Положи-положи, — дружеским тоном повторил мужчина. Энди поднял взгляд и уставился в спокойные голубые глаза, окружённые сеткой жёстких мужских морщин. — Чего струсил? Не бойся, я же не судья.

Шутка не показалась Энди смешной.

— Не понимаю, — сказал он, стушевавшись, и отвёл глаза, вдруг ощутив волну страха, не имеющую никакого отношения к содержимому сумки. Он быстро обернулся, сделав шаг в сторону дома, и не успел.

Он услышал шорох целлофана. Через секунду руки почти с нежностью придерживали его за спину. Энди захотел вскрикнуть и не смог: вместо крика изо рта вырвался булькающий хрип.

— Тш-ш-ш, — шёпотом сказал человек ему в ухо. — Не утруждайся. Разговоры тебе сейчас ни к чему, лучше послушай и попытайся вникнуть.

Боль была адская. Энди задыхался и глотал ртом воздух, как рыба на берегу, но воздуха не было: лёгкие, взрезанные лезвием кухонного ножа, от каждого вдоха наполнялись одной только жгучей пронзительной болью.

— Прежде чем я вытащу нож из твоей спины, считаю своим долгом объяснить секрет нашего с тобой фокуса, — сказал человек всё тем же свойским приятным тоном. — Видишь ли, я люблю людей добрых. Честных, преданных, хороших ребят, готовых отдать жизнь за правое дело. Я представляю себе мир, полный прекрасных людей, знакомством с которыми по праву можно гордиться. По мне не скажешь, но в глубине души я наивен, как пятнадцатилетняя католичка.

Энди дёрнулся, хрипнув ещё раз, и нож вошёл глубже.

— А теперь представь, как меня, искреннего и истового идеалиста, раздражают полицейские, несущие домой взятку в пошлом холщовом мешке. И ладно бы взятка была пристойная! Но смешные же деньги, Энди. Ну сколько тебе дали за то, чтоб ты замял историю Вальтера, — пять тысяч, десять? Этого едва хватит тебе на похороны. Пожалуй, я даже кое-что добавлю, чтобы семья могла отметить твою смерть на широкую ногу. Должны же они хоть когда-нибудь отдыхать.

Спине стало холодно, так холодно, что зуб не попадал на зуб.

— Как думаешь, много народу придёт? Ну, мама с папой — понятно. Журналисты ещё сбегутся, дело-то громкое. Думаю, у тебя есть все шансы попасть на первую полосу. Неплохо для простого парня из полицейских низов, а? — он немного помедлил, будто задумался, и с досадой произнёс: — Впрочем, мы заболтались.

Нож вышел — убийца вытащил его, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Энди чувствовал, как кровь пропитывает сначала свитер, а потом подкладку куртки. Он рванулся вперёд, уже не ощущая боли в лёгком. Боли больше не было — существовала только дверь дома и секунда, в которую он бессмысленно надеялся уложиться, истошно веря, что может передвигаться со скоростью звука, преодолевать спасительные метры в один миг...

Убийца не дал ему даже пройти метр: дёрнул за шиворот, как щенка, резко перевернул лицом к себе и выстрелил в упор, придержав рефлекторно дёрнувшееся тело и аккуратно подтолкнув в спину.

Труп лежал на асфальте лицом вниз. Из-под его головы быстро растекалась глянцевая блестящая лужица. Убийца обошёл её, чтобы не запачкать обувь, подобрал холщовый мешок с деньгами и, насвистывая мелодию, неспешно поехал домой.

По дороге он заехал в ресторан «Петрус» и купил себе на ужин отличный стейк.

 

Джеймс открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы: семь часов одиннадцать минут, самое время, чтобы собираться на работу. Запоздало до него дошло, что сегодня ему дали выходной, и можно поспать подольше, но спать не хотелось: футболка прилипла к спине и неприятно холодила кожу. Джеймс часто просыпался от холода — так бывает, когда снятся кошмары, и ты пропитываешься потом, как мышь в ожидании кота.

Потом в дверь постучали, и он вдруг сообразил, что в этот раз его разбудил не холод. Кто-то пришёл.

Стучали негромко, но требовательно, с настойчивой претензией. Джеймс быстро надел джинсы, расчесал волосы ладонью и, щурясь от света, приоткрыл входную дверь.

— Инспектор? Доброе утро.

— Не сказала бы, что очень доброе, Джеймс. Я могу войти?

Сколько он её помнил, инспектор Дафф никогда не давала себе спуску. Всё в её облике было отточено до малейшей мелочи: стойкость никогда не становилась сухостью, ярость граничила со спокойствием, сила вольготно уживалась с женственностью, но не переходила в жеманство. Энн-Мари и выглядела соответствующе — никаких эпатажных причёсок, ни грамма расхлябанности, ни единого проблеска пошлости. Вечно улыбчивая спокойная манера, действующая на преступников гипнотизирующе.

Сейчас Джеймс вдруг заметил, что пальто на её плечах висит кое-как, а пшеничная прядь неловко выбилась из строго собранных на затылке волос.

Это его напугало.

— А. Да. Да, разумеется, мэм.

Она вошла, цокнув на пороге каблуками. В гостиной было не убрано, поэтому Джеймс позвал её в кухню. В мойке громоздилась гора посуды. На верхней тарелке лениво трапезничала муха, не отягощённая воспитанием. Джеймсу стало стыдно, но Энн-Мари лишь скользнула по мухе рассеянным взглядом и остановилась у стола.

Очень хотелось сменить футболку, но тут инспектор Дафф открыла рот и без предисловий сказала:

— Дерек убит.

Он по-дурацки застыл, вцепившись правой рукой в ворот футболки.

— Дерек?

— Сержант Энди Дерек, — тут же поправилась Энн-Мари. — Помощник инспектора Нильсона. Убит вчера вечером по дороге домой. Скотланд-Ярд полагает...

— Робин Гуд.

В другой раз она непременно одёрнула бы его за то, что Джеймс её перебил, но сейчас смолкла. В жёстком утреннем свете он заметил тёмные круги под её глазами. На фоне неестественно бледного лица губы выделились ярким карминным цветом, и это её состарило.

Инспектору Энн-Мари Дафф сегодня не было дела до официозов.

— Джеймс, — тихо сказала она. — Я знаю, у вас выходной... Но вы можете собраться минут за пять? Боюсь, скоро увезут тело.

Не ответив, он тут же понёсся переодевать футболку.

 

6.

Джеймс собрался за две минуты, но они всё равно опоздали: к моменту прибытия на место преступления болезненно выпрямленную, окоченевшую за ночь фигуру в знакомой блеклой куртке как раз запихивали в чёрный пластиковый мешок. Пока Энн-Мари хорошо поставленным резким голосом убеждала охранника пустить их за заграждение, Джеймс через её плечо неотрывно следил за тем, как тело упаковывают в мешок. Вокруг толпилась куча людей, чьи лица были ему незнакомы. По деловито-привычному выражению лица он сообразил, что ребята из Скотланд-Ярда, и про себя подумал: Робин Гуд точно в деле. Скотланд-Ярд не любит брать на себя работу мелких отделений без веской на то причины.

— Молодой человек, я повторяю: сержант Дерек работал в моём отделении, и мы имеем право присутствовать при осмотре места преступления.

— Извините, мэм, я подчиняюсь приказам начальства.

— Вы правда хотите, чтобы я вызвала сюда комиссара?

Охранник тревожно оглянулся, ещё раз глянул на удостоверение Энн-Мари и неохотно пустил её за заграждение. Джеймс пошёл было за Энн-Мари, но охранник его остановил.

— Он со мной, — коротко сказала инспектор Дафф через плечо.

Джеймса пропустили.

Он надеялся побыть с Энн-Мари ещё немного, но она отошла поближе к машине, в которую погружали тело. Рядом с машиной стоял инспектор Нильсон со своим приятелем — тучным весельчаком из Скотланд-Ярда. На асфальте осталась багровая полузасохшая лужица. В её жидком металлическом блеске кое-где проглядывали комковатые и мучнистые серые зёрна — кусочки недалёких мозгов Энди.

— А кабинетик-то освободился, — сказал весельчак.

Джеймс смотрел то на лужицу, то на чёрный мешок, и его подташнивало. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара. Вид ног Энди, не помещавшихся в мешок, заставил Джеймса обернуться кругом и глубоко вздохнуть.

Это не ноги Энди, строго сказал себе Джеймс. Это конечности трупа. Не первого и не последнего на твоём веку.

— Поймаем ублюдка, — сказал Нильсон негромко и зло, — лично его уебу. Лично!

Энн-Мари с сомнением приподняла бровь.

Вокруг лужи крови суетилась парочка криминалистов, собирающих образцы. Какой-то парень из Скотланд-Ярда вслух размышлял о том, что до сих пор не нашёл пули, хотя она прошла через череп навылет. Вокруг парня толпилось человек пять детективов, похожих друг на друга до последней морщинки. Джеймс подошёл ближе, заслышав знакомые интонации, и не ошибся: криминалист обернулся на его шаги и приветственно улыбнулся.

— Здорово, Джо.

— Джим! Давно тебя не было. Извини, руку не подам, — он указал взглядом на перчатки. — Этот парень из твоих был?

— Ну да, — неловко ответил Джеймс. — Вы как, уже нашли что-нибудь стоящее?

— Знакомая картина, — ответил Джо Коннор со вздохом. Джо было тридцать шесть, и к Джеймсу он относился как заботливый старший брат. — Море кровищи — ещё даже не вся подсохла, хотя этот ваш Дерек валяется здесь уже часов семь. Может, чуть меньше. Колото-резаная рана в рёбрах, огнестрельная в башке. Лежал на животе, разводов по асфальту нет...

— Думаешь, это точно Робин Гуд? Мало ли, может, нашёлся подражатель.

Детективы, как по заказу, синхронно обернулись и уставились на Джеймса так, будто бы он спросил, не наведалась ли в Лондон Годзилла.

— А вы, собственно, кто? — спросил тот, который стоял ближе всех. С одного взгляда Джеймс отметил его дешёвые ботинки, видавшую виды куртку и характерное пристально-скучающее выражение лица. Ни дать ни взять низший чин Скотланд-Ярда.

— Коллега Энди Дерека, — коротко ответил Джеймс. — Новые подробности вскрылись?

— А поконкретнее? — перебил его другой детектив.

Джеймс не хотел называть имени.

— Мы работаем в одном отделении. Работали, то есть.

— А имя у вас есть?

Придётся сказать.

— Сержант Джеймс МакЭвой, сэр.

Лица у них тут же предсказуемо изменились, и Джеймс пожалел, что сказал. Джо, смолкнув, раздосадованно отвёл глаза.

— Сержант, — сказал тот из детективов, что был старше по званию. — Не сочтите за грубость, но дело находится в ведении Скотланд-Ярда.

— Но я...

— Это распоряжение комиссара.

Джеймс знал, что никакого распоряжения нет, но пять детективов смотрели на него, не сводя глаз, и в этих глазах было что-то, что заставило его против воли сделать шаг назад.

На какую-то секунду его оглушила злость — не на детективов и не на обстоятельства, а на собственную слабость, — но момент для возражения уже был упущен, и детективы вернулись к делу, дав понять, что Джеймсу пора идти.

Он отошёл подальше и вышел из-за оцепления, через силу подавив в себе приступ совершенно неконструктивной злости. Издалека он слышал голос инспектора Дафф («Я спрашиваю, по какому, чёрт возьми, праву вы ограничиваете нам доступ к служебной информации?»), но никакого смысла этот голос уже не имел.

В мыслях Джеймс бродил где-то в недалёком прошлом, на той же улице, но не в это время. Семь часов назад шёл второй час ночи, и Энди Дерек возвращался домой. Из полицейского участка он ушёл раньше — в полдевятого или около того. Может быть, он поехал к подружке или просиживал штаны в баре вместе с Нильсоном — выходили из участка они вместе, и вид у Нильсона явно не первой свежести.

Следил ли убийца за ним из бара или же поджидал около дома? Скорее всего, у дома. Этот парень не дурак, и ему наверняка хватило ума лишний раз не мозолить глаза полицейским. Наблюдательность у Нильсона, разумеется, на нуле, но всё же он мог приметить хвост, а свидетелей Робин Гуд не любит. Если Робин Гуд ждал Энди около дома, то ему пришлось торчать здесь явно не один час. Должны остаться хоть какие-нибудь следы.

Впрочем, Скотланд-Ярд додумался об этом и сам: вот Нильсона допрашивает какой-то хлыщ в выглаженном пальтишке. Наверняка спрашивает про бар и про совместные возлияния — лицо у Нильсона хмурое и недоброе. На заднем плане мешок с трупом наконец погрузили в машину и повезли. По закону жанра вот-вот должна появиться пресса и затоптать все улики. Надо поторопить мысль.

Рой полицейских гудел, но это не отвлекало. Джеймс отошёл подальше, на тротуар по другую сторону дороги, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

Итак, ты — Робин Гуд. Ты обеспечен, хорошо одет, у тебя нет проблем в общении с людьми, и с первого взгляда ты наверняка производишь самое приятное впечатление. Ты не фанатик, не псих, не подвержен аффекту и чётко планируешь каждое дело — вот почему эта шайка из Скотланд-Ярда так истерит, едва в деле начинает звучать твоё имя. Ты выбираешь жертв по принципу их виновности и устраиваешь самосуд. Вряд ли тебе улыбается долго мёрзнуть на пороге чужого дома или в его тени: ты должен обложить себя комфортом со всех сторон. Ты рационально планируешь всё до малейшей мелочи и, разумеется, заранее подумал о том, как будешь возвращаться с дела. Метро закрывается в час ночи — раньше, чем ты вышиб Энди мозги. Как ты отсюда уходил?

Где-то здесь должна была стоять твоя машина.

 

Она вернулась минут через двадцать — собранная, сильная и злющая. От злости у инспектора Дафф всегда пылали скулы и резко очерчивалась нижняя челюсть. Втайне Джеймс немного этим любовался — слегка, еле заметно, чтобы никто не успел это отследить, — и жалел, что времени на любование никогда не хватает.

— Пойдемте отсюда, Джеймс. Нам здесь делать больше нечего.

Дел ещё было навалом, но ограждение уже обступили журналисты с камерами. Где-то мелькнул логотип Би-би-си. Светиться перед камерами Джеймсу не хотелось, да и Энн-Мари не горела желанием: судя по её лицу и резкому тону, сейчас она скорее переубивала бы всех в округе, чем дала бы интервью.

Джеймс, стоящий на колене, поднялся на ноги, бросил взгляд на куски стекла на асфальте и ненароком сунул в карман пару камешков влажного гравия. Они протиснулись мимо толпы журналистов и новой партии детективов: кажется, с каждой минутой и те, и другие множились в геометрической прогрессии, взбудораженные вестью о новом послании от серийного убийцы. Сакрального прозвища «Робин Гуд» официально ещё не прозвучало: следствие всеми силами пыталось завуалировать преступление, чтобы исключить подражателей и ложные признания, но попытки были довольно чахлые, и Джеймс уже не сомневался, что в вечерних новостях Робина Гуда всё же упомянут.

Но это вечером, а сейчас Энн-Мари садит Джеймса в свою машину, строго повелев пристёгиваться, и садится за руль. Энн-Мари водит «Мерседес» начала восьмидесятых — роскошная, широкая, мощная машина на любителя, совсем не подходящая женщине.

— Поедем в участок? — спросил Джеймс.

— Нет, — раздражённо бросила Дафф, пытаясь объехать толпу. — Минут через двадцать Скотланд-Ярд перетрясёт там каждую скрепку. Видеть этого не хочу.

— Тогда можно вернуться ко мне.

Он думал, она откажет, но Энн-Мари после секундного раздумья неожиданно согласилась. Они ехали молча: Энн-Мари от ярости побелела и не могла вымолвить ни слова, Джеймс же в свою очередь не рисковал донимать её вопросами. «Мерседес» она припарковала в соседнем дворике и уверенно двинулась к дому Джеймса — так, будто бы тоже в нём жила.

Он вновь усадил её на табурет в кухне, забыв про гору посуды, потом кинул куртку на спинку стула и бестолково налил воды. Энн-Мари кивнула на куртку и поинтересовалась:

— Ты всегда улики с места преступления забираешь?

Джеймс едва не выронил стакан.

— А?

— Дуру из меня не делай. Что в кармане?

Она перешла на ты так легко, что он чуть было не ответил ей тем же. Но вовремя тормознул — нервы нервами, но нарушение субординации — серьёзный промах.

— Гравий.

— Что?

— В кармане гравий. Хотите воды?

— Мне бы лучше что-нибудь покрепче. Организуешь?

В холодильнике оставалась початая бутылка, где на донышке ещё бренчал средней паршивости виски. Джеймс вылил в стакан всё без остатка и протянул Энн-Мари. Она выпила, поморщилась и сипло спросила:

— И зачем тебе, чёрт возьми, гравий?

Ещё вчера Джеймс представить себе не мог, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт: что инспектор Дафф придёт сюда, сядет, закинет одну ногу на другую, залпом выпьет виски и щёлкнет зажигалкой. От тётки в доме осталась пепельница, и Джеймс без слов вытащил её из верхнего ящика стола. Энн-Мари благодарно спохватилась и с наслаждением закурила. Тонкие нервные пальцы чуть дрогнули. Джеймс вдруг подумал, что это вовсе не злоба на Скотланд-Ярд, а обыкновенный страх. Инспектор Дафф сильно испугалась, встретившись со смертью в проулке около дома Энди. Смерть не вызывает в тебе ни грамма эмоций до тех пор, пока ты пишешь про неё отчёты и рапорты, уравниваешь хаос бюрократией, и уже начинает казаться, что это в порядке вещей.

Потом приходит псих с керамическим ножом и пушкой в кармане и режет в подворотне одного из тех, кого ты видишь каждое утро, и бюрократия больше не имеет смысла.

Джеймс посмотрел на дрожащие пальцы, пережимающие фильтр сигареты, и подумал: а что, если именно этого ты и добиваешься, Робин? Что, если в этом овеществлённом хаосе есть самая суть твоих преступлений?

— Тут такая штука, — медленно ответил он, наблюдая, как пепел сигареты неспешно планирует в пепельницу. — Я подумал, что наш Робин должен был на чём-то уехать с места преступления. Ночью метро не работает, такси вызывать опасно. Он должен был припарковаться где-то поблизости, чтобы уехать, не привлекая внимания. Вы заметили, что он разбил фонарь?

Энн-Мари нахмурилась, пару секунд помолчала и ответила:

— Битое стекло на асфальте.

— Да. Там и камень рядом валяется. Дворник приходит рано утром, это ведь именно он сегодня и обнаружил труп. Значит, фонарь разбит не больше суток, и скорее всего, это сделал Робин.

— Думаешь, он припарковал под фонарём машину, чтобы сложно было разглядеть номера?

— Не машину. Веспу.

Инспектор Дафф наморщила лоб, и Джеймс торопливо объяснил:

— Раньше я сам водил Веспу. Покрышки у неё намного уже, чем у каких бы то ни было машин. Там на асфальте остался след. Он почти высох, но если приглядеться, можно заметить гравий и песок по форме рисунка шин. Классные, между прочим, шины, — спортивные, Пирелли Си-Эл. У них рисунок специфический, очень узнаваемый для фанатов Веспы. Канавки на покрышке широкие, глубокие. Одна беда — управляемость на мокром гравии. Робин Гуд об этом не подумал.

— Гравия на дорогах в Лондоне не найдёшь, — сказала инспектор Дафф. — Только если на окраине. Выходит, Веспа какое-то время стояла на придорожном шоссе. Или на стройке. Если, конечно, твоя теория верна.

— Да-да. Прошёл дождь, гравий забился в шины, а из таких покрышек его не так легко счистить. Думаю, в Скотланд-Ярде об этом уже знают или вот-вот узнают — их трассолог Джо Коннор намного круче меня шарит в этих штуках. Но они вряд ли захотят делиться с нами этой информацией, поэтому я взял пару камешков. Может быть, по ним мы выясним, что это было за шоссе.

Она хмыкнула и сложила руки на шатком столе.

— Сможешь записать всё, что надумал? Загвоздок много — дворник мог схалтурить и не убрать стекло вчера, Веспа может быть чужой, да и с покрышками вопрос неясен.

— Покрышки точно от Веспы. У меня самого такие были.

— Об этом лучше не упоминать. Для твоего же блага.

Джеймс споткнулся, поднял взгляд на её сцепленные в замок руки и сумрачно кивнул. Энн-Мари невесело усмехнулась, словно не зная, как деликатнее продолжить разговор, и наконец спросила в лоб:

— Это тебя задевает?

Дурацкий вопрос. Конечно, это меня задевает, мэм. Вас бы тоже задевало, если бы при упоминании вашего имени у коллег разом менялись лица: приветливое выражение сдувало бы ветром, а взамен проявлялась бы смесь неловкости и подозрения.

Посмотрел бы я тогда на вас.

— Иногда.

— Кошмары не снятся?

Она спросила это легко, безо всякой натуги, и Джеймс в который раз подивился её профессионализму.

— Время от времени. Если честно, я бы не хотел...

Энн-Мари его перебила.

— Хочешь совет?

— Валяйте.

— Не позволяй этим прихвостням сделать из тебя козла отпущения. То, что случилось с тобой, может произойти с каждым из них, но никто не задаётся вопросом, что бы он сделал на твоём месте.

— И что бы вы сделали на моём месте?

— То же самое.

Он ухмыльнулся правой стороной лица. Левая осталась недвижима, будто бы её заморозили жидким азотом. Джеймс через силу натужно улыбнулся, вцепился сухой ладонью в край стола и фальшиво спросил:

— Может, хотите чаю?

Наверное, это не очень вежливо — отбривать человека, который так очевидно тебе сочувствует. Но сочувствие не помогало ему так же, как и отторжение. Для инспектора Дафф этот разговор — просто беседа о трудных моментах в жизни, но для Джеймса это и есть жизнь. Ожившее воспоминание, мучающее изо дня в день: три выстрела, сначала один, потом два синхронно.

Всего три щелчка по курку — и бездонное море ночей, скручивающих простыню вокруг мокрого, сведённого судорогой тела.

Джеймс ненавидел эти разговоры по душам.

— Нет, Джеймс, не стоит. Строго говоря, у меня есть пара соображений насчёт твоей истории, и хотелось бы удостовериться, что я могу тебе доверять. Но если тебе неприятна эта тема, поговорим о Робине Гуде.

Вот ещё одна вещь, которая в ней восхищала: мгновенное улавливание малейшей дрожи в чужом голосе. Не дипломатия, а природное чутье, когда стоит остановиться. В этот раз Джеймс охотно на него купился.

— Каких соображений?

— Может грянуть распоряжение о выдаче оружия. Не спрашивай, откуда мне это известно, прими как факт.

— Да, мэм.

— Как ты знаешь, ношение огнестрельного оружия разрешено только особым подразделениям. Но может случиться так, что Скотланд-Ярд расщедрится и решит выдать нам кольты. Робин Гуд нешуточно всех перебаламутил.

— Никак не могу понять, к чему вы ведете.

— Я веду к очень простой вещи, Джеймс. Когда каждый из нас получит оружие, ты можешь остаться за бортом. В нашем деле не любят старых пятен. Но всё может измениться, если кто-нибудь за тебя вступится.

Энн-Мари кашлянула.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, МакЭвой, но я не могу ручаться за человека, о котором мало что знаю.

— Но вы ведь знаете эту историю.

— Я хотела бы услышать её от тебя. Есть слухи, а есть факты. Если тебе нужен кольт, то ты его получишь, но я хочу быть уверенной в том, что ты не натворишь бед с пушкой в руках. Понимаешь меня?

Слова уязвляли, но Джеймс знал, что инспектор права. Она права почти всегда, и с этим ничего не попишешь.

— После академии я работал констеблем. Проработал два года, как положено, и собрался подавать документы на обучение, чтобы перейти в отдел уголовных расследований. Мне этого всегда хотелось, ещё с юности. Оставалось несколько дней до поступления, и нас с моим напарником Оливером направили на вызов. Самый обыкновенный разгон шпаны, мы по таким делам ездили по три раза за ночь. Но у тех ребят были пушки, а у меня был личный пистолет, Беретта-92, отличная штука для самозащиты. Я купил её ещё во времена полицейской академии, чтобы отрабатывать навыки стрельбы.

— И что случилось?

— Мы приехали на вызов в один проулок. Трое парней сидели на мусорных баках, курили травку. Оливер подошёл и показал удостоверение, они жутко перепугались, и один из них достал пушку и стал тыкать ею чуть ли не мне в нос. Я попросил его убрать оружие, пока никто не пострадал, он меня не послушал. Двое парней попытались убежать, прихватив из мусорного бака сумку — как я потом узнал, у них там была куча наркоты, — и мы погнались за ними. Нужно было вызвать подкрепление, но времени было немного. Мы понеслись за теми двумя парнями, быстро догнали их и уложили мордой в асфальт, прицепив наручниками к ливневому стоку. Третий пацан пробежал мимо нас и схватил мешок с наркотой. Я достал пистолет и взял его на мушку, и тогда он остановился. Оливер сделал пару шагов вперёд... Он хотел просто поговорить, оружия у него не было. Он говорил: «Парень, сохраняй спокойствие, мы всё сможем уладить»...

Джеймс смолк на секунду. Энн-Мари деликатно отвела взгляд.

— И тут этот пацан выстрелил. Пуля попала в живот. Оливер упал. Парень перевёл дуло пистолета на меня. Я знал, что сейчас он выстрелит. Я просто не мог... я должен был...

— Я знаю, Джеймс.

— Выстрелы прозвучали почти одновременно, но первым выстрелил я. Он промазал, а я нет.

Джеймс надолго замолчал. Энн-Мари не лезла и не перебивала.

— Парень умер почти сразу — я в плечо ему целился, а попал в шею. Это смерть быстрая, минуты полторы ещё булькаешь, а потом уже всё. Я вызвал скорую, но она не успела. Служебное расследование, основываясь на показаниях Оливера, признало факт самозащиты. Оливер умер в больнице. Почти месяц протянул, здоровый был, как вол. Но моё повышение, разумеется, сорвалось. Пришлось сильно попотеть, чтобы попасть к вам.

— Не сомневаюсь, — она сделала паузу. — Ты ездил к родителям того парня?

— Кевин его звали. Он из приютских. Даже хоронили за госсчёт.

— А Оливер?

— Я высылаю его родителям кое-какие деньги раз в квартал, но не то чтобы это большие суммы. Больших у меня нет.

— Это понятно... Что ж, свой кольт ты получишь.

Было видно, что она хочет ещё что-то сказать: может быть, утешить, или ляпнуть что-нибудь в духе «Ты ни в чём не виноват», но слов у неё так и не нашлось, и Джеймс был ей за это благодарен.

— Может быть, вернёмся к Робину Гуду?

Инспектор Дафф спохватилась.

— Да. Верно.

Он вздохнул с облегчением.

— Итак, что мы уже о нём знаем? Мужчина, белый, ростом от ста восьмидесяти до ста восьмидесяти пяти...

— Почему?

— Угол удара. Если бы ему приходилось замахиваться снизу вверх, судмедэксперт бы это заметил.

— Ах да.

— Вероятно, неплохо обеспеченный или по крайней мере не нуждающийся в деньгах, — продолжила Энн-Мари. — Может быть, повар, но это ещё неточно. Социально адаптированный. Достаточно рациональный, аффекту не подвержен. Гомосексуалист.

— Не факт.

— Кажется, мы это уже обсуждали.

— И всё равно спорно. Нет сексуального подтекста.

— А ты в этом уверен?

— Нельзя руководствоваться только лишь тем, что он кладёт своих жертв на живот.

— Все жертвы — мужчины.

— А вы знаете многих полицейских-женщин? Возможно, они ему просто ещё не попались.

Джеймс притормозил, осознав, что ляпнул, и торопливо добавил:

— Я не имею в виду вас.

— Хочется верить, — усмехнулась Дафф. — Ладно, идём дальше. Есть вероятность, что он водит Веспу. Напишешь мне потом на бумажке название покрышек, посмотрим по поставщикам.

— Это гиблое дело, такими шинами торгуют на каждом углу.

Энн-Мари затихла, открыла рот и снова закрыла. Потом сказала:

— Однако наш Робин элитист. Вполне возможно, Скотланд-Ярд найдёт ещё что-нибудь на эту тему, но уже сейчас вполне очевидно, что у Робина специфические вкусы.

— Падок на прекрасное.

— Можно сказать и так. Пистолет, к слову, у него тоже недешёвый. Отличная надёжная модель, и главное — тихая. Картина преступления примерно одинаковая. Робин никого не похищает и всё делает быстро, не привлекая внимания. Очевидно, что он неплохо ориентируется в городе — значит, либо коренной лондонец, либо приехал сюда давно. У Робина хорошие связи в криминальном мире — легально его пистолет не достать, и ошибок новичка он тоже не допускает. Хоть бы один отпечаток оставил.

Дафф мотнула головой, прижала ладонь к лицу и вдруг отрывисто добавила:

— Сука.

И тяжело, с усилием повторила:

— Сука, сука, сука... Достану из-под земли.

Мгновенно он вдруг понял, кто она на самом деле. Скала из полицейского участка. Испуганная девочка на четвёртом десятке лет, едва справляющаяся с тошнотой. Ему вдруг стало её жалко, и жалость овеществилась, заклубилась в воздухе, как сигаретный дым, и за эту жалость Джеймсу тут же стало стыдно — всё ж начальница, как-никак... Пусть девочка, пусть испуганная, но ведь начальница, да?

Он вздохнул, налил ей воды из-под крана и произнёс:

— Пейте.

Она послушно выпила, закрыла глаза, открыла и предложила:

— Поедем в морг?

По-домашнему как-то предложила. Будто не в морг, а за покупками. И не с коллегой, а с застарелым мужем.

— Поехали, — согласился Джеймс.

И пока путались в коридоре, накидывали на плечи куртки, искали ключи, толклись, неловко мешались друг другу, тоскливо думал: милая, ну что ж ты такая умная у меня — и дура? Разве не видишь ничего, разве непонятно — да я с тобой и в морг, и за покупками, и к чёрту на рога, — позови меня только, позови уже наконец, Энн...

И сам себя испугался.

 

Сколь бы не романтизировали смерть, морг всегда одинаков: стыл, свеж, холоден и циничен, даже если это морг привилегированный, скотланд-ярдовский, со всем оборудованием, закупленным бог знает в какой Швейцарии. Судмедэксперт легко сошёл бы за мясника: то же отвлечённо-возбуждённое выражение лица и размашистость жестов. А чего, в самом деле, мелочиться с замахом пилы? Ведь не помрут же дважды, верно?

Осмотр тела в Скотланд-Ярде — дело не моментальное. Куча мертвецов ждёт своей очереди в выдвижных ящиках. Здесь по обыкновению скапливаются только те ребята, кому не посчастливилось умереть естественной смертью. Все остальные отправляются в невинные морги при городских больницах на суд патологоанатомов, а там всё обстоит проще.

Энди Дерека привезли сразу после первого осмотра места преступления, и он попал на приём вне очереди: дело Робина Гуда не терпело промедлений.

Морг Скотланд-Ярда, расположенный в промышленном районе, выходил во двор бывшей текстильной фабрики, ныне заброшенной, из-за чего в воздухе всегда настойчиво пахло красителями и формалином.

Народу во дворике столпилась куча — кажется, ещё больше, чем на месте преступления. Энн-Мари при виде такого количества полицейских разных мастей тут же собралась и стала похожа на женщину, которую Джеймс знал: жёсткую, серьёзную, с неласковым прищуром зеленоватых глаз. Она оттеснила плечом парочку мелких чинов, освобождая дорогу себе и Джеймсу, просочилась на крыльцо и ухитрилась протиснуться в дверь. Внутри помещения было не теплее, чем на улице.

— Прошу прощения... Расступитесь, пожалуйста, это наше дело... Да, спасибо.

Джеймс быстро понял, что никаким «нашим делом» убийство Дерека не было — ещё вчера на Энди не обращали внимания даже преступники, а сегодня он моментально стал самой важной шишкой на этом празднике жизни. Какой-то маститый кругленький судмедэксперт за пятьдесят громко произнёс в толпу:

— Посторонние, покиньте помещение, вы мешаете следствию.

И, когда ни один из посторонних не откликнулся, сказал ещё громче:

— На осмотр тела допущены только причастные к следствию!

— Пойдём, — сказала Дафф, чувствительно дёрнув Джеймса за руку по направлению к секционной. — Мы причастны.

Они прошли через постепенно пустеющий коридор к блеклой двери в конце. Запах формалина здесь усиливался — видимо, шёл из соседней лаборатории и вспомогательных помещений. Не церемонясь, Энн-Мари дёрнула на себя ручку двери секционной, и перед взглядом выросла противоположная стена комнаты, сплошь уставленная шкафами с ящиками, тянущимися от пола до потолка. На четырёх разделочных столах покоились два трупа: один из них был небрежно скрыт простыней, вторым оказался Энди. Рядом с его столом непринуждённо общались Джо Коннор, местный судмедэксперт и комиссар со своим помощником. Увидев на пороге Энн-Мари, все синхронно смолкли, и лишь судмедэксперт воодушевлённо продолжил начатый разговор:

— ...да я говорю вам: этот парень своё дело знает, одно удовольствие смотреть на результат! Дырища-то какая во лбу, дырища! Глядите, как на звёздочку похоже. Сразу видать выстрел в упор, хоть сейчас в учебник... Чистая работа, что тут говорить.

Из академического курса судебной медицины Джеймс знал, что при выстреле в упор пороховые газы проникают в череп вместе с пулей, что разрывает кожу на манер остроконечной раны. Смотреть на Энди со звездой во лбу Джеймсу почему-то было стыдно, поэтому он быстро оббежал взглядом коллег. Энн-Мари вежливо и строго поздоровалась с комиссаром, кивнула Коннору и смерила неприязненным взглядом местного судмедэксперта — он ей явно не нравился. Комиссар был сухопарым человеком чуть за пятьдесят с блестящей выправкой и седеющими висками. В отличие от орды своих помощников, кабинетной крысой он не выглядел, даже наоборот: в нём остро ощущались десятилетия и годы оперативной работы, выездов, допросов и бесчисленных осмотров мест преступления. Судя по землисто-бледному лицу, он и сам был этому не рад — а может, его просто выбила из колеи очередная наглость Робина.

Джо подмигнул Джеймсу через плечо Дафф. Джеймс вяло улыбнулся ему

— Хорошие новости, — взбудораженно добавил судмедэксперт. — Если этот парень не додумается промыть дуло, то мы сможем найти его по пукалке. Отрицательное давление, вся херня. Кусочки мозгов по-любому в дуло засосало.

У Джеймса заныли виски, и он постарался ничем этого не выдать. Но Джо, судя по всему, заметил это и мягко произнёс:

— Хорошо бы слегка освободить помещение. Что-то нас многовато для рядового осмотра трупа.

— Многовато? — переспросила Энн-Мари, вскинув брови. — Позвольте, а сколько же нас должно быть? Убили полицейского из моего отделения, если вы не заметили. Там во дворе яблоку негде упасть — все ждут вердикта, Робин это или нет.

— Не берусь пока что писать заключение, — снова встрял эксперт. — Но вы, дамочка, сами посудите: «звёздочка» в черепушке, колото-резаная рана в лёгком... Не похоже на бытовуху.

— А что у него в руке? — метко спросил Джо, привыкший взглядом цепляться за мелочи. — Закоченела странно. Будто пакет держал или сумку, но при нём ничего не нашли.

— Надо разжать ему руку и посмотреть след, — скрипучим голосом распорядился комиссар. Джеймса накрыло второй волной головной боли, и, боясь опозориться, он негромко буркнул:

— Я, пожалуй, подожду вас в коридоре, детектив Дафф. Чтобы не толпиться.

Его отпустили, Джеймс вышел. В закутке коридора перед секционной уже никого не было: люди гудели снаружи морга, внутри же сновал только кругленький деятельный эксперт да парочка инспекторов, увлечённо дискутировавших о чём-то важном — должно быть, о Робине. Джеймс сел на лавку у двери секционной, прижался затылком к холодной выбеленной стене и закрыл глаза: в висках словно жужжали мухи. Мухи, мухи... Скоро и Энди уйдёт им на съедение. Мухи, черви и сказочная слава — вот чем старина Робин награждает своих любимчиков. Сомнительная благодать. И в чём только Энди был повинен?..

Стоп, сказал себе Джеймс. Открыл глаза и уставился в противоположную стену — тоже белую. Стоп, не гони лошадей. В этом вся фишка. _Энди что-то сделал_. Джо говорит, при нём был пакет, а потом исчез: что за поклажа? Куда ты её нес, Дерек? Нёс кому-то или от кого-то? И что в этом пакете было?

Робин влепил тебе звезду на лоб, вспорол, как рыбу, повеселился и забрал пакет. Стал бы он так развлекаться, если бы хотел лишь забрать поклажу?

Мысль обожгла Джеймса мгновенно — так, что он даже подскочил: Энди, да ведь тебя грохнули за этот пакет. Тебя за него наказали. Ты припёрся домой с барышами от неведомых спонсоров, а около дома тебя уже ждал Робин. Точно так же, как всех остальных. Родные могут ждать почтового перевода с деньгами на похороны, не иначе.

И откуда, откуда, чёрт возьми, этот бес узнал про твои грешки? Может, это он тебе этот сраный пакет и дал? Или следил за тобой? Но кто, кто, вашу мать, может следить за полицейским, не вызывая подозрений?

И вторая мысль тут же услужливо последовала за первой: _тот, кто работает вместе с ним_.

В висках стучало. Джеймс ни о чём не думал. Голова была ясная, гулкая, связи выстраивались в ней сами, и Джеймс не хотел копаться в причинах. Все догадки о пакетах и взятках, конечно, ещё нужно проверить, но нутро сержанта МакЭвоя чуяло правду лучше, чем анализировало, и проверку догадок он оставил на потом. К чёрту здравый смысл, отмотаем время на минуту назад и вернёмся к чувствам.

Робин Гуд работает в полиции.

Думай, МакЭвой, думай. Полицейский или тот, кто к ним приближен. По всей видимости, не бедный, но разжился не на взятках — принципиальность не позволила бы. Ненавидит нечистых на руку, хорошо разбирается в оружии. Знает о коррупционерах намного больше, чем коллеги. И, видимо, моментально узнаёт о ходе следствия — недаром Скотланд-Ярд так яростно укрывает часть фактов о Робине от своих же сотрудников.

Думай. Соберись и раскинь мозгами. Полицейский или тот, кто...

— Припоздал! Такие пробки — что-то невероятное. Пришли мои документы?

Голос доносился с конца коридора — раскатистый приятный баритон, слегка с хрипотцой, очень значительный.

— Да-да, — засуетился кругленький эксперт. — Разумеется, разумеется, пришли... Протокол осмотра тела, ведь так?

— С экспертным заключением, будьте добры.

— Для вас — что угодно, Майкл, что угодно... Минутку подождёте?

— Не торопитесь, Дженкинс, я буду здесь.

Джеймс поднял голову. В конце коридора стоял высокий мужчина в кожаной куртке. Под мышкой он держал мотоциклетный шлем и благодушно улыбался суетящемуся эксперту — видимо, они были знакомы не первый день. Эксперт скрылся в подсобке, и мужчина в ожидании документов прошёлся взад-вперёд по коридору. Лицо, скрытое зеркальными очками-авиаторами, выражало задумчивое нетерпение, смешанное со скукой.

Он подошёл ближе к Джеймсу и спросил:

— Не подскажете, комиссар не освободился?

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс. — Они в секционной. Это надолго.

— Осмотр трупа?

— Извините, информация не подлежит разглашению.

— Жаль, — сказал мужчина и снял очки. Только теперь Джеймс наконец-то его узнал.

— О!.. Простите, я вас не признал сразу.

— И слава богу, инспектор...

— ...МакЭвой. Сержант вообще-то.

— Ничего, дослужитесь, — он снова улыбнулся. Широкий разлёт квадратной челюсти явил Джеймсу кавалькаду прекрасных белейших зубов.

Как только можно было его не узнать? Майкла Фассбендера в лондонской полиции знали практически все: юрист всё-таки изумительный, заковыристый, с мощным захватывающим умом — каждый судебный процесс превращает в представление почище кино. Начинал обвинителем, сейчас адвокат. Говорят, недешёвый, да оно и немудрено. Джеймс не накопил бы на консультацию у этого парня даже через пару лет.

— Все сошли с ума, — заметил адвокат, вслушиваясь в гул за внешней стеной. — Неужели снова Робин?

Вопрос был обращён к Джеймсу, и тот слегка растерялся, не зная — говорить или нет.

— Пока что ничего не понятно.

— Ясно, — хмыкнув, ответил Фассбендер. — Выходит, Робин.

— Я этого не сказал.

— И правильно сделали. Слухи — ужасная вещь, не находите? — он подмигнул Джеймсу и скользнул прохладным взглядом по стенду на стене. На стенде красовались весьма неаппетитные иллюстрации с вскрытием грудной клетки. — К тому же полицейские — народ суеверный, и в панику ударяются похлеще викторианских дам. Однажды я работал с клиентом из французской полиции, весьма высокопоставленного чина человек, а всё туда же — отказывался заходить к нам в офис, потому что над дверью были привешены оленьи рога. Изумительные, роскошнейшие рога, я сам снял их с оленя, которого мне посчастливилось подстрелить в Ирландии. Сумасшедшей красоты зверь.

— Вам, должно быть, очень повезло, — сказал Джеймс. Какая-то мысль медленно и с натугой продиралась через вереницу чужих оживлённых слов, и МакЭвой никак не мог эту мысль поймать.

— Я вообще человек везучий, — охотно согласился Фассбендер. — Это у меня, знаете, от матери. Ирландцы, черти, всегда выживали лишь за счёт божьей милости, которой у них достаточно.

Тут подошёл эксперт, суетливо и подобострастно подсовывая Фассбендеру экспертные заключения. Фассбендер размашисто расписался в листе приёма документов и сердечно поблагодарил толстячка за хлопоты.

— Что ж, мне уже пора, — легко сказал адвокат. — Думаю, комиссара я уже не дождусь, но вы же скажете ему, что я забегал?

— Да, — сказал Джеймс, не сводя глаз с мотоциклетного шлема. — Да, обязательно.

— В таком случае — побегу.

— Вы на мотоцикле? — спросил Джеймс в его кожаную спину. — Тоже хочу купить, но не знаю, какой.

Адвокат обернулся.

— Берите «Веспу», сержант. Езжу на ней с юности, и, знаете, никаких проблем.

Потом надел шлем, толкнул дверь и, не оглядываясь, вынырнул в переполненный двор, моментально слившись с толпой.

 

От злости инспектор Дафф едва попадала ключами в замок зажигания.

— Давайте я поведу, — мягко предложил Джеймс. Она зыркнула на него, глубоко вздохнула, завела наконец машину, и старенький «Мерседес» отзывчиво заурчал ей в ответ.

— Они кинули нас этим шакалам, как собаке кость, — сказала Дафф очень трезвым и спокойным голосом. Он уже давно заметил, что в ярости она становилась куда чётче и аккуратнее. — Комиссар и все его прихвостни решили отправить нас в участок разбираться с протоколами. С протоколами, чёрт возьми! Да там сейчас целая орда журналистов, да ещё Нильсон со своей кривой рожей туда-сюда мелькает и экскурсии водит, страдалец.

— Может, всё не так плохо. Есть повод выгнать всех из отделения к чёртовой матери.

— Повод есть, но Нильсон не даст. А то ты его не знаешь — этой падле дай только повод покрасоваться перед камерами. Нильсона не гонят в шею лишь потому, что его дядька сидит в МИ-6.

До сих пор Энн-Мари едва позволяла себе сказать лишнее слово о коллегах, а сейчас вдруг разоткровенничалась. Джеймс подумал, что смерть Дерека их сблизила, и мысль эта Джеймсу не понравилась, потому что принесла облегчение. Смерть не должна никому помогать — или, по крайней мере, полицейские не должны так думать.

Поворачивая руль и вдавливая педаль газа в пол, Дафф разорялась о Нильсоне, о комиссаре, об осмотре трупа, но Джеймс думал о другом: адвокат и «Веспа», «Веспа» и адвокат. Сказать ей или нет? Это ведь даже не логика, одно лишь дурацкое необъяснимое чутьё безо всяких вещественных подкреплений. По опыту Джеймс знал, что гипотеза, которой не нашлось доказательства, в деле раскрытия преступлений ничего не стоит. До тех пор, пока не нашлось улик для суда, догадка не стоит выеденного яйца.

Да и к тому же — разве это догадка? Куча полицаев и парней из Олд-Бейли водит «Веспу» на улицах Лондона.

Надо было выйти и посмотреть на шины.

— Надеюсь, ты не оставлял в кабинете ничего важного?

— А?

— К тому моменту, когда мы приедем, эти ребята разнесут наш кабинет в щепки, —сказала инспектор. — Дураку ясно, что первый способ определить, Робин убил Энди или нет, — это поиск доказательств, что Энди нечист на руку. Абы кого Робин не трогает. Угадай, где они первым делом начнут рыть?

— Но... ордер на обыск...

— Ордер! — она хмыкнула. — Скажи ещё, права человека. Когда дело доходит до полицейских, тут уж не до церемоний. К чужим Скотланд-Ярд подбирается по закону — с бумажечками, документиками, разрешениями... А вот своих глушат сразу. Как рыбу. Только успевай воздух глотать.

И она оказалась права.

С первого взгляда Джеймс отделение не узнал. Бесчисленные коробки с документами, которыми уже сто лет полнился шкаф и полки, были вытряхнуты на пол; рядом с коробками среди бумаг и пыли на полу сидели три молодых полицая, деловито пролистывая одну папку за другой. Эксперт зачем-то снимал отпечатки с ручек дверей и стульев, подсыпая на поверхности чёрный хрусткий порошок. Джеймс вошёл в помещение первым и на секунду встал, как вкопанный. В ступор вводил не окружающий хаос (в конце концов, здесь всегда было не больно-то чисто), а деловитая рутина, живописно изображённая на лицах коллег: они делали свою работу привычно, без тени трепета, перебрасываясь в процессе специфическими шутками, и деликатность происходящего не волновала их ни в коем разе.

У стола Энди наблюдалось некое оживление: здесь переворошили всё, рассмотрев каждый стержень от ручки. Скудная столешница Дерека оказалась погребённой под массой ненужного хлама, в котором рылся небритый мрачный человек в штатском. Столы Энн-Мари и Джеймса тоже не избежали расправы: все талоны, квитанции и выписки Дафф перевернули вверх дном, а на своём столе МакЭвой обнаружил любимую чашку с отколотым боком, в которой сиротливо валялся окурок дешёвой сигареты.

— Какого чёрта...

— Вы уж простите моих ребят, — прогудел мужик в штатском — видимо, старший по званию. — Они бывают немного... неаккуратны.

— Да уж.

— Инспектор Дафф, — сказала Энн-Мари, по-мужски протянув ладонь. — А это сержант МакЭвой. Мы чем-нибудь можем помочь?

Человек в штатском пожал её руку в ответ.

— Капитан Стивенс, мэм. Мы почти закончили. Наши люди сейчас допрашивают... простите, _опрашивают_ инспектора Нильсона. Вы сможете уделить нам несколько минут?

— Чтобы вы и меня _опросили_?

— Вы же знаете, каков протокол.

— Я прошу прощения, — хрипло сказал Джеймс, всё ещё по-дурацки не выпуская осколки чашки из рук. Ярость клокотала в гортани и грозилась нарушить субординацию. — Капитан, вы действительно думаете, что мы здесь покрывали коррупционера? Это что, похоже на фешенебельные хоромы?

— Я делаю свою работу, сержант, — желчно обрубил Стивенс. — Было бы неплохо, если бы вы занялись своей.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Джеймс, растянув губы в широкой бешеной улыбке. — Как только мне представится такая возможность.

Капитан на секунду задержал тяжёлый взгляд на его лице и, не заметив страха, снова обратился к Энн-Мари:

— Мы узнали, что вы держите здесь подследственного. С ним можно поговорить?

— Не советую, капитан. Мистер Паттерсон находится в камере временного содержания в ожидании психиатрической экспертизы, она назначена через три недели. Говорят, в Скотланд-Ярде не хватает мест, поэтому Паттерсона оставили здесь. Он может запросто откусить пару пальцев, если застать его в скверном расположении духа. Хотите рискнуть?

Секунду капитан колебался.

— Нет. Пожалуй, в другой раз.

Но всё-таки Паттерсона в итоге выволокли из камеры, попытались расспросить, полчаса бились о глухую стену мычания и редких страдальческих воплей. Нильсон, махнув рукой на приличия, сразу после опроса выволок откуда-то дешёвый виски и принялся хлестать его в армейских складных стаканчиках, похожих на напёрстки. К вечеру участок наконец опустел, и, выпроводив полутрезвого Нильсона, Энн-Мари принялась за разгребание завалов, оставленных гостями из Скотланд-Ярда. В соседних комнатах ещё толклись местные сержанты, но к инспектору Дафф предусмотрительно не совались, предпочитая заниматься своими делами. Отделению было чем заняться и без смерти Энди, по которому никто особенно не горевал.

Как и предсказывала Энн-Мари, к вечеру привезли табельное оружие, с немыслимой охраной и в инкассаторской машине — видимо, Робин Гуд и впрямь навёл порядочного шороху. Все офицеры отделения по очереди расписались в получении превосходных кольтов. Имя Джеймса в противовес остальным напечатанным было дописано рукой комиссара в самом конце списка — видимо, инспектор Дафф успела похлопотать об этом ещё в секционной, пока Джеймса не было рядом.

«Джеймс МакЭвой, сержант» — простая надпись, она стояла у него перед глазами ещё долго, отдаваясь странным чувством в солнечном сплетении: это не благодарность, не растроганность, не восторг. Наверное, именно так ощущают себя эквилибристы, работая в паре: ты идёшь по тонкому канату, ощущая спиной, как кто-то держит тебя одним взглядом.

К полуночи удалось восстановить хлипкое подобие порядка. Коробки отправились по своим шкафам, документы улеглись в привычные папки, чашка нашла свой приют в мусорном ведре, и даже порошок для снятия отпечатков с горем пополам смылся. Энн-Мари рухнула в своё кресло, закрыла лицо ладонями и с минуту сидела так, не двигаясь. Только сейчас на плечах вдруг ощутился весь тяжкий день, придавил всем своим весом и выбил остатки духа. Перед глазами у Джеймса плавала «звёздочка» во лбу Энди и почерк комиссара на бланке. И ещё мотоциклетный шлем, чёртов шлем, о котором он так и не рассказал Дафф — а надо бы, надо сказать прямо сейчас.

Он старательно и безуспешно пытался затолкать подальше мысль, которая ни к чему не вела: Эни, ну почему, зачем ты так со мной цацкаешься, носишься весь день, упрашиваешь самого комиссара, чтобы мне выдали чёртов кольт, за каким чёртом тебе это сдалось?

Значит ли это, что однажды, когда я наконец наберусь смелости, ты не пошлёшь меня сразу, дашь хотя бы выговориться, хотя бы сбросить с себя эту глупую привязанность — и зажить по-человечески, пустым и счастливым?

Нет, не стоит об этом думать, давай, старик, прекрати, не время и не место, и к тому же — будь объективен, — тебе никогда не светит её «да».

Он открыл рот и сказал:

— Я тут кое-что заметил... Ничего особенного, но всё же.

Она отняла руки от лица и глянула на него усталыми зелёными глазами. Под глазами быстро расплывались синюшные круги недосыпа.

— Что?

— Да ерунда. Зря вообще поднял тему.

— Начал говорить — договаривай.

— Встретил сегодня в морге кое-кого, пока в коридоре сидел. Мне это сразу в голову пришло, но я мысль не распутывал, а тут как-то само сложилось, — он понял, что заговаривается, и быстро продолжил: — В общем, Робин Гуд должен быть кем-то из местных. Скотланд-Ярд ведь ничего нам не рассказывает, вы видите? С места преступления гонят, детали скрывают, лишний раз слова не скажут... Этому же причина есть.

— Какая ещё причина?

— Робин Гуд слишком быстро узнаёт детали следствия. Он кто-то из наших, понимаете? Полицейский, эксперт, судебный работник... Куча народу связаны со Скотланд-Ярдом, но ведь не каждый осведомлён о ходе следствия. Не говоря уж о том, что этот парень знает о коррупционерах побольше, чем мы все, вместе взятые. И денег у Робина Гуда не дефицит — выходит, либо работник не государственный, либо чин высокий. На нашу с вами зарплату, извините, чужие похороны не отметишь.

Энн-Мари моргнула и выпрямилась в кресле.

— А тут сижу я сегодня в морге, — заторопился Джеймс, — и вдруг приходит один... Ну, знаете, за какими-то протоколами забежал. Очень легко в здание прошёл, вопросов ни у кого не вызвал, особо не трепетал. В руке держал мотоциклетный шлем. «Веспу» водит... Я ничего не хочу сказать, но всё же...

Она смотрела на него молча и испытующе, и спустя пару секунд Джеймс сдался, тихо закончив:

— Фассбендер, мэм.

И всё моментально изменилось.

Усталость слетела с неё тут же. Энн-Мари встала, плотно закрыла дверь, подтолкнула Джеймса к стене и, понизив голос почти до шёпота, спросила:

— Ты соображаешь?

— А? — рассеянно переспросил Джеймс.

— У тебя голова на месте? Думаешь ею?

— Я знаю, это звучит не особо, но я просто...

— Не особо? — переспросила Энн-Мари и заговорила ещё тише — так, что он еле-еле её расслышал. — Слушай меня, МакЭвой. Не знаю, в каком мире ты живёшь, но времена полицейских-суперменов кончились, и уже давно. Ты знаешь, кто такой Фассбендер?

— Знаю.

— А чем тебе грозят такие обвинения, знаешь?

Он молчал. Она отошла на метр назад, нервно усмехнулась и запустила руку в светлый ручей волос, всколыхнув его на макушке. Покачала головой, словно споря сама с собой, и почти с жалостью спросила:

— Ты что, не понял ничего? Не видишь, как всё устроено? Чёрт, да эти псы распотрошили нас сегодня, как речных карпов, чтобы отдать потом на съедение прессы. В каждую бумажку свой нос сунули, лишь бы только найти хоть что-нибудь противозаконное. Чины из Скотланд-Ярда в ужасе от Робина Гуда, ещё пара его выходок — и правительство снимет их с должностей, не моргнув глазом, вот они и ищут козла отпущения — и, уверяю тебя, если будет нужно, они его найдут.

— Я не понимаю.

— Что именно ты не понимаешь? Не понимаешь, что высказывания в адрес человека, приближённого к комиссару, автоматически сделают тебя мишенью?

— Мы могли бы проверить его. Фассбендера. Просто проверить, ничего особенного. Исключительно внутри конторы.

Секунд пять Энн-Мари смотрела на него круглыми глазами, словно ожидая, что сейчас он скажет, что это шутка. Джеймс не сказал.

— Нет никакого «внутри конторы», сержант. Весь город стоит на ушах из-за убийства Дерека, а это значит, что с нас спустят три шкуры и раздуют скандал, лишь бы только отвлечь внимание от провалов Скотланд-Ярда. Хочешь подлить масла в огонь и накинуть обвинений одному из лучших адвокатов Лондона? И как это будет выглядеть? «Здравствуйте, комиссар, мы тут подумали и решили, что маньяк, который режет наших законников, — это ваш старый приятель Майк, с которым вы заливаетесь отменным виски по воскресеньям»?

Она говорила, говорила, говорила, а он ненавидел себя за то, что судорожно цепляется за каждое случайно брошенное «мы». Она такая красивая сейчас — сильная, мощная, злая, вспухшие губы карминного цвета кажутся очень тёмными на белом лице...

На всю жизнь он потом запомнит эти губы, будет просыпаться по ночам от этих видений, вскакивать, успокаиваться, снова ложиться спать. Будет помнить, как отворилась дверь, и из проёма высунулась встрёпанная голова одного из офицеров:

— Там вызов поступил со складов в Хаммерсмите, говорят — выстрелы.

Энн-Мари вдохнула, выдохнула и кивнула:

— Сейчас поедем. А потом домой. Наконец домой...

Схватила куртку, брошенную на спинку стула, накинула её на худые плечи, обвела взглядом кабинет и указала подбородком на дверь.

— Поехали, МакЭвой. Робин Робином, а рутину тоже нужно делать.

Он вышел вслед за ней и погасил в кабинете свет.

Больше она не вернётся сюда никогда.

 

10.

И вот снова: старенький мерседес, просторный салон, из потасканной магнитолы льётся что-то забавное, из пятидесятых. Энн-Мари так старомодна, что временами это трогает за душу. Джеймс не удивился бы, если б узнал, что она училась в католической школе и обожает Маргарет Тэтчер.

Дом — не дом вовсе. Складские помещения растягиваются вдоль дороги, тянутся, уходят в тёмную бархатную темноту. Энн-Мари погасила фары и припарковала мерседес у тротуара.

— В бардачке должна валяться пара фонариков.

— У меня свой есть. Бьюсь об заклад, никого там нет — может, местная шпана петарду кинула, а старушка сразу понеслась в полицию звонить. Как две недели назад, помните?

— Всё равно идти надо, — рассудительно ответила Дафф, поправив на поясе кобуру. — Пошли.

Работёнка плёвая. Три четверти ночных вызовов на проверку оказываются какой-нибудь ерундой: обязательно найдётся олух, который вызовет полицию, услышав шорох около мусорных баков, и хоть ты тресни, но ехать на вызов надо. Джеймс раз десять уже разгонял кошек или воевал с уличной шпаной. Вот и сейчас то же самое: склад по виду пустой и давно брошенный, никаких подозрительных звуков не слышно, еле горящий фонарь над головой освещает крохотный неумытый пятачок переулка. Надо поскорее закончить с этим, прийти домой и упасть мордой в диван — не видеть, не слышать, ни о чём не думать.

— А знаешь, это не так уж плохо, — вполголоса сказала Энн-Мари, словно услышав его мысли. — Чёртов Робин Гуд уже сидит у меня в печенках. Лучше уж бегать по складам... Бр-р-р-р, до чего же здесь холодно.

— Вы идите по пожарной лестнице, а с меня главный вход.

— Снова геройствуешь? — она улыбнулась. — Брось.

— Просто так быстрее, — с неуклюжей галантностью отоврался Джеймс.

Она хмыкнула, обернулась и плавно вспрыгнула на пожарную лестницу. Джеймс миновал открытые ворота, дошёл до запечатанной двери и аккуратно отцепил печать. Дверь простенькая и хлипкая, выбить её ничего не стоит. На первом этаже редкие проблески лунного света просвечивают пустые коробки, застывшие тут и там. Кажется, это бывший склад фабрики лакокрасочных изделий, и здесь до сих пор остро пахнет чем-то едким и химическим.

Джеймс прилежно обошёл весь первый этаж с пушкой наперевес, педантично заглядывая в каждый пыльный угол. Потом по бетонной лестнице поднялся наверх. На втором этаже картина была та же, на третьем тоже. Здесь предсказуемо пусто и тихо, сквозняк из выбитых окон едва задевает крышки коробок. Откуда-то сбоку донёсся шорох, Джеймс дернулся, направил фонарик в сторону окна, но там стояла только Эни — насмешливая и очень довольная собой.

— Спокойно, Бэтмен. Готэм может спать спокойно.

От облегчения Джеймс выдохнул, улыбнулся и отвёл фонарик в сторону.

— Могла бы и не подкрадываться. Нервы-то шалят. А был бы у меня в руке кольт? Пристрелил бы тебя и потом страдал всю жизнь.

Слова вылетели сами, он споткнулся и уставился на неё умоляюще: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделай вид, что не заметила перехода на «ты», и фразу про страдания тоже пропусти мимо ушей.

...Или нет? Мы ведь здесь одни, никто этого не услышал. Только ты и я, и склад, и тёмная ночь, разрезанная светом фонариков и луны — может быть, субординация здесь не к месту?

Энн-Мари молчала. Только смотрела на него как-то странно, почти испуганно, и ждала чего-то, готовая в любой момент подорваться с места. Это всё ночь, глупость, шушера, таинственная и лживая иллюзия близости, результат омерзительного долгого дня и совместных мотаний туда-сюда. Но всё же...

Чего или кого ты ждёшь — не меня ли? — лихорадочно думал Джеймс, не отрывая глаз от её лица.

— Кажется, здесь пусто, — тихо сказал он вслух. Энн-Мари моргнула.

Иллюзия прошла.

— Да... Ну что, поедем обратно?

Где-то взвизгнули шины: машина пронеслась мимо по переулку, и свет фар вдруг выхватил из-за спины Энн-Мари что-то странное. Тень дрогнула, шагнула вперёд, и на секунду Джеймс увидел жадные серые глаза вперемешку с широкой белозубой ухмылкой, смахивающей на клоунскую гримасу.

Лицо врезалось в память быстрее, чем сработал рефлекс: тяжёлая квадратная челюсть, жёсткие черты лица, остановившийся лёгкий взгляд.

Щёлкнул затвор на чьём-то пистолете, Энн дёрнулась, удивлённо глянула на Джеймса и не успела оглянуться.

На миг Джеймс глупо понадеялся: может, показалось?

И тут человек выстрелил.


	3. Птичий двор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Стая замечает пятнышко крови у какой-нибудь курицы и начинает клевать и расклевывает до крови, до костей и перьев. Чаще всего в такой свалке кровь появляется еще на одной курице, и тогда — ее очередь. Потом еще на других кровь, их тоже заклевывают до смерти; дальше — больше. Вот так за несколько часов выходит в расход весь птичник, я сам видел. Жуткое дело. А помешать им — курям — можно только, если надеть наглазники. Чтобы они не видели._   
>  **© Кен Кизи, «Над гнездом кукушки»**

11.

Секунда. Может, две. Тень дёрнулась и отскочила к пожарной лестнице, Джеймс выхватил пистолет из кобуры и выстрелил, промахнулся, посыпалось стекло. Голова не работала; он вылетел на лестницу, стрельнул ещё раз, не помогло. Понесся, как оголтелый, следом за тенью, она вихляла и тонула, потом быстро скользнула вниз и ринулась к мотоциклу под фонарём.

— Ключи, — прохрипела Эни. — Ключи!

Он вернулся назад, принялся оголтело рыться у неё по карманам. Нашёл, вытащил, увидел собственные руки, красные от крови, и выронил связку на пол. Мотоцикл с рёвом просвистел по проулку.

— За ним, — скомандовала Энн-Мари задыхающимся голосом. — МакЭвой, твою мать!..

Она смотрела на него зло и удивлённо, пытаясь заткнуть ладонью рану в левой груди, но всё без толку — кровь шла и шла.

— Я вызову скорую, — сказал он, пытаясь попасть предательски дрожащими пальцами по кнопкам заляпанного телефона. — Убери руку, я сам...

— Беги за ним, — повторила она беспомощно, упрямо пытаясь что-нибудь сделать с дыркой в груди — глупая, вздорная баба, подумай когда-нибудь о себе! — Сержант МакЭвой, это приказ.

— Дура, — рявкнул он, не заботясь о приличиях, вызвал скорую, судорожно вспоминая хоть что-нибудь из лекций по анатомии: сердце, брюшная полость, плевральная полость, легкие, боже, что там ещё?

Силой заставил её приподняться, цыкнул, стянул с неё куртку и рванул на птичьей груди блузку. Очень старался не дрогнуть, но всё же дрогнул. Разрывная пуля. Бог знает, сколько осколков осталось внутри.

— Совсем паршиво?

— Навылет прошла, — сипло сказал Джеймс, умолчав об осколках. — Не смей ложиться. И смотри на меня. Видишь хорошо? Скорая вот-вот будет.

— Не надо меня утешать. Я в полном порядке, а ты просрал объект. Ты его видел?

— Тш-ш-ш.

— Ты видел его, я знаю... Чёрт побери, Джеймс!..

Он уже был весь в крови, путался, пытался чем-нибудь перевязать белую грудь с бледными ореолами сосков и боялся занести инфекцию, игнорировал ругань Дафф и прижимал к себе, как маленькую. Она сначала пыталась вырваться, потом силы кончились.

Только дышала ему в шею — быстро, мелко, глотая воздух мелкими сиплыми вздохами.

— Тише... сейчас приедут, потерпи... Слышишь меня? Потерпи, давай, поговори со мной, не молчи. Сейчас-сейчас, немножко уже, не расклеивайся. Ерундовая ранка, живо на ноги поставят, на той неделе кофе с тобой попьём, ты же любишь кофе?

Он нёс чушь, чтобы не тонуть в тишине, жал тело к себе так сильно, будто бы собирался у кого-нибудь её отвоевать, но отвоёвывать было не у кого, и к тому же он заранее проиграл.

— Слышишь, слышишь? Сирена. Они уже почти здесь, давай, соберись, надо выглядеть подобающе... Эни, соберись! Энн.

Врачи приехали, легко и быстро прижали пальцы под горло Дафф, один из них еле заметно покачал головой.

Джеймс не мог выпустить тело из захвата рук, пытался — и не мог, руки закоченели, всё ещё прижимали тело к себе, баюкали, как ребёнка, и лишь два мощных детины-санитара сумели совместными усилиями отодрать Джеймса от Энн.

Он и тогда не успокоился: кидался на неё, не мог уняться, кажется, даже кричал на медиков: почему так долго, мы заждались, скорее забирайте её, почему вы не забираете её в больницу, я нажалуюсь на вас начальству!..

Сердобольная медсестра накинула ему на плечи плед, пахнущий пылью и казёнными лекарствами, вколола успокоительное и насилу посадила на пол.

Он сидел, весь в разводах крови, с чёртовым пледом на плечах, и смотрел, как они расхаживают вокруг Эни, вызывают полицию, курят, перебрасываются грошовыми фразами между собой. Эни глядела в потолок, глаза у неё были удивлённые — наверное, тоже не могла понять, почему эти сраные Гиппократы не удосужились даже остановить кровь.

Потом кто-то наклонился и закрыл ей веки.

На Джеймса тут же рухнула темнота.

 

12.

В кабинете комиссара ничего не менялось годами: тот же массивный стол, заваленный папками и бумагами, та же стена с фотографиями нашумевших дел, то же пыльное, давно немытое окно — сходу и не скажешь, что в этом месте трудится первый человек лондонской полиции. Комиссара уважали за неизменность привычек: начав карьеру тридцать лет назад простым констеблем, регулирующим движение на перекрёстках, он остался столь же непритязательным и спустя долгие годы.

Гость оглянулся, присел на расшатанный стул и постучал пальцами по столешнице, с удовольствием разглядывая тривиальную фотографию на комиссарском столе: миловидная женщина, мальчик и девочка на фоне зелёного южноанглийского луга.

Вошла секретарша, смущённо предложила кофе, гость качнул головой.

— Благодарю, не стоит.

На прошлой неделе секретарша видела по телевизору выпуск новостей, в котором этот холёный человек рассказывал о недавно выигранном громком процессе, и её подмывало выразить восхищение, но нужных слов она так и не нашла. Стушевавшись, она извинилась, неловко улыбнулась и вышла. Он вежливо улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Комиссар зашёл через несколько минут. Гость приподнялся с места, но комиссар дружелюбно хлопнул его по плечу:

— Сиди-сиди. Извини, припоздал, столько хлопот... Тебе предложили кофе?

Знакомы они были давно и прочно, и с бесчисленными официозами простились лет пять назад, приняв их безоговорочное и разгромное поражение.

— Да, спасибо. Прелестная секретарша.

— Знал, что ты оценишь. Она уже тебе, часом, не отдалась?

Гость засмеялся, оскалив ряд белых зубов.

— Скажешь тоже.

— Да ладно, — махнул рукой комиссар. — Думаешь, я не наслышан о твоих подвигах?

— Ты же знаешь — слухи, дай им только искру — и уже разгорится пламя.

— А ты всё увиливаешь... Ну да ладно, мы не о том. Поздравляю с исходом процесса. И задал же ты жару моим ребятам, Майк, — уж и не знаю, что теперь с ними делать.

Майкл хмыкнул и деликатно ответил:

— Не требуй от них слишком много. Скажем прямо, вещественных доказательств кот наплакал. У них просто не было шансов посадить моего клиента.

— Не скромничай, Майк, я прекрасно знаю, с кем имею дело, — комиссар кашлянул, усмехнувшись. — Слышал, ты собрался на покой?

— Всего лишь небольшой отпуск.

— Это ты молодец. Это дело хорошее. Я бы и сам хоть сейчас жену с детьми в охапку — и в Альпы, но эта история с Робином Гудом...

— Зашиваетесь?

— Пресса доконала, всюду суют свой нос, этих шушер даже судебным запретом не напугаешь — сразу вопли, свобода слова, все дела... Иногда жалею, что не в Северной Корее живём, — комиссар горько вздохнул. — Ну да бог с ним, что вокруг да около ходить. Может, виски?

— Господин комиссар...

— Ладно-ладно. К делу... Слышал уже про Дафф?

— В общих чертах. Дело уличной шпаны?

— Похоже на то. И так, чёрт возьми, не вовремя.

Комиссар грузно поднялся с места, открыл шкаф и накапал себе пять капель виски на дно стакана. Снова вздохнул, ещё горше, опрокинул в себя виски и продолжил:

— Этот участок сводит нас с ума. Сначала этот Дерек, на следующий день — инспектор Дафф. Журналисты чудом ещё про неё не пронюхали, ты себе даже не представляешь, сколько усилий пришлось бросить на то, чтобы это скрыть. Не хватало ещё, чтобы нас обвинили в пренебрежении собственными сотрудниками.

— Да уж, несладко.

— Но главная проблема — этот парень, МакЭвой. Он же был на рейде вместе с Дафф, когда её грохнули. Скорую вызывал, трясся, в обморок хлопнулся. У него не первый раз напарник погибает, он однажды уже расхлебывал такое, вот и сдали нервы.

— Парню не позавидуешь.

— Не то слово. А тут ещё поговаривают, мол, вбахался он в неё — хотя хрен его знает, может, слухи. Этим сплетникам дай только повод. В общем, мои ребята приехали, пытались его домой выпроводить, а он ни в какую: упёрся рогом — поеду вместе с телом в морг. Ну, ребята по доброте душевной пустили его, а он как в морге увидел местную манеру пулю из трупа по кускам доставать, так его и переклинило. Накинулся на судмедэксперта, в морду дал, сам по морде получил, еле растащили. Не знаем теперь, что в рапортах писать — за двое суток одного полицейского Робин прирезал, другую шпана на рейде пристрелила, третий крышей съехал и на всех кидается. И всё на одном участке! Ни хрена себе поворот, да?

— А что, Дафф похоронили уже?

— Да, пару дней назад. Тихо прошло, без сучка без задоринки. Караул созывать не стали, мать её приехала да знакомые, ну и МакЭвой тоже припёрся. Легко отделались, в общем. Но парень-то не успокаивается. Мы ему уже и недельный отгул дали, чтобы мозги в порядок привёл, но нет же — тащится обратно в участок, требует каких-то документов, талдычит одно и то же... Мрак.

— А что талдычит-то?

Комиссар уселся обратно на стул, переплёл пальцы и сказал:

— Про тебя и талдычит. Со стула не упади.

— А вот это уже интересно.

— Ни черта не интересно, — буркнул комиссар. — Он тебя в морге видел в тот день, когда ты ко мне заходил, а я осмотром трупа Дерека был занят. Клянётся-божится, что ты стрелял в Дафф. В психологии это как-то заковыристо называется, когда мозг подменяет одно другим... Не суть важно, в общем. Ты бы съездил к парню, пусть он на тебя посмотрит и успокоится, а то наши ребята с ума уже сходят с его показаниями. Когда найдёшь время, конечно.

«Когда найдёшь время». Джек сегодня неожиданно мягок. Видимо, служебные дела и впрямь его доконали.

— Заеду прямо сегодня, — сказал Майкл, привстав со стула и посмотрев на часы. Часы были первоклассные, австрийские, и верно служили ему уже лет семь. — Не раскисай, комиссар.

— Тут раскиснешь с таким дурдомом, — пробурчал комиссар. Лицо у него, впрочем, просветлело. Комиссар боялся, что Майкл начнёт возмущаться и поднимет скандал, и тот факт, что Фассбендер отреагировал спокойно, очень его радовал. Джек считал себя бог весть каким дипломатом, и время от времени Майкл тешил его самолюбие, поддаваясь неуклюжим попыткам манипуляции.

Что ты за солдафон, с грустью подумал Майкл. Даром, что безобидный. Негде развернуться душе.

Они шумно распрощались: Майкл — с подходящей случаю сердечностью, комиссар — с неприкрытой ребячьей радостью, что так ловко всё разрулил.

Майкл вышел в приёмную, борясь с желанием вымыть руки, поблагодарил секретаршу за поданное пальто и, бегло глянув на табличку на секретарском столе, сказал:

— Кейтлин, милая, не уделите минутку? Комиссар не упомянул адрес участка, где работал Дерек, а я, дурак, забыл у него спросить.

— Конечно, — спохватилась она, воодушевлённая мыслью, что он знает её имя. — Одну секундочку.

И почти сразу назвала ему адрес, который он и сам знал.

— Огромное спасибо. Вы просто чудо.

Прекрасно, теперь в случае чего эта клуша сможет подтвердить, что Майкл Фассбендер даже не знал участка, где числится МакЭвой.

Когда он вышел, секретарша спохватилась и принялась с нешуточным усердием красить губы.

 

13.

— Сержант МакЭвой, идите домой.

Капитан Стивенс облокотился о стол, протерев ладонью покрасневшие от усталости глаза. Этот тип с горящим взором начинал его раздражать.

— Домой? — переспросил тип. — Вы вообще меня слушаете? Я убийцу видел, и уже назвал вам его имя.

— Я понимаю, сержант, — ровно ответил Стивенс. — Мы примем к сведению эту информацию. А сейчас возвращайтесь домой и выспитесь, мой вам совет.

— Выспаться, значит, — поджав губы, повторил МакЭвой, распрямился и оглядел участок. Несколько сержантов из Скотланд-Ярда, проверявших бумаги и сидевших на телефоне, усердно делали вид, что слепы и глухи. — Я ценю вашу заботу, капитан, но мне не нужны советы. Мне нужно, чтобы вы проверили Майкла Фассбендера на предмет наличия алиби в день убийства.

Капитан мрачно глянул на него из-под бровей, черкнул что-то на бумажке и в сотый раз ответил:

— Я понял. Вы можете идти.

От ярости сержант МакЭвой был совершенно бел. Он снова оглядел пространство, повысил голос и рявкнул:

— Чёрт возьми, да слышит меня здесь кто-нибудь или нет?

Какая-то богом забытая девочка в модном кардиганчике и уродливых громадных очках (что только такие куколки забыли в Скотланд-Ярде?) со страху выронила свою кожаную папку. Джеймс раздосадованно обошёл её взглядом: на такое горе явно надежды нет.

— Сержант, — покраснев от возмущения, сказал капитан, — я попросил бы вас...

— А я попросил бы вас вызвать Фассбендера, и прямо сейчас, раз уж вы не даете сделать мне это самому.

Пара человек изумлённо оглянулись на него и тут же воровато вернулись к своим бумажонкам. Он так обозлился на эту убогую трусость, что чуть не разбил чашку капитана, маячащую перед глазами.

Эта чашка бесила его несметно: прошло всего несколько дней, а капитан уже успел облюбовать стол Эни, приволочь сюда свою сраную чашку, пить тут кофе, как ни в чём не бывало, и вполне комфортно строчить ерундовые отчётики, годящиеся разве что для растопки печи.

Капитан от злости был уже совершенно багровым. МакЭвой вдохнул, выдохнул, но его не отпустило.

— Сэр, — сказал он, сбавив тон, — я знаю, вы считаете меня психом, но я готов хоть сейчас пройти обследование у судебного психиатра и тест на детекторе лжи. Я осознаю происходящее ничуть не хуже, чем вы, и не требую никого арестовывать прямо сейчас. Я лишь прошу проверить мои показания — показания полицейского, присутствовавшего при убийстве, — и думаю, что они заслуживают хотя бы подобия служебного расследования.

Когда капитан вновь поднял на него взгляд, глаза у него были полны жалости. Эта жалость била Джеймса под дых.

— Сынок, я отлично тебя понимаю, — сказал Стивенс почти ласково, чуть ли не по слогам. — Страшно представить, что тебе пришлось пережить. Я записал всё, что ты нам сказал, и эта информация очень важна, но сейчас тебе следует отдохнуть и не перекладывать ни на кого вину.

— Перекладывать?..

— Иди домой, сынок. Выпей что-нибудь, выспись... Ты своё дело сделал, дальше позволь поработать нам.

От удивления Джеймс открыл рот и снова закрыл. Все вокруг, побросав свои дела, уставились на него и секунды три в тишине буравили пустыми рыбьими взглядами. Потом им стало неловко, и они вновь принялись шуршать страницами.

Сначала Джеймс хотел плеснуть кофе из чашки на лысеющую макушку капитана, потом подумал: господи, да зачем, это же винтики да машинки, и за каким чёртом я трачу время, пытаясь вылепить из них людей?

Эни знала это, отлично знала: она воевала с ними годами, горела и пылала, билась о стену, отскакивала, разбегалась и билась снова — и, казалось, вот-вот пробьёт.

В пятницу Эни похоронили.

Мёртвой она была ему незнакома. Кукла, застывшая в массивном гробу из вишни, мало походила на женщину, которая так ему нравилась: не было ни улыбчивых морщинок, ни иронических поддёвок, ни саркастичных глаз. В теле Эни не было ничего знакомого, и на человека она больше не походила, но люди отчего-то бились в сухих рыданиях и норовили нахлынуть вперед, завалив гроб цветами. Цветы остро и раздражающе пахли на всю округу, из разрытой могилы разило мокрой землей, священник усердно толкал пламенные речи под захлёбывающийся вой тётки Эни, и всё происходящее напоминало Джеймсу какой-то фарс.

Теперь Эни лежит в стылой сырой земле в своём деревянном кабинетике, а эти крысы пьют кофе за её столом и просят Джеймса пойти домой.

Безысходность подкрадывалась к нему незаметно. Он закрыл глаза, ощутив всю тяжесть век и давно не спавшего тела, и, забрав со своего стула сумку, молча двинулся к коридору, чувствуя, как пять пар глаз неотрывно наблюдают за ним из своих углов.

Тут дверь, ведущая в коридор, открылась, и вошёл Майкл Фассбендер.

Вместе с ним в кабинет проникли запахи дождя, мокрого асфальта, тонкий аромат одеколона, хороших сигарет, лосьона после бритья и выглаженной рубашки, и местная прокуренная затхлость, привычная до рези в глазах, вдруг стала дешевкой мелкого пошиба.

— Прошу меня извинить, задержался, — сказал он спокойно, будто бы обескураженные синхронные взгляды его совершенно не беспокоили. Он свернул зонт, аккуратно стряхнув капли дождя на пол, и приветственно протянул Джеймсу широкую длиннопалую ладонь. — Мы, кажется, уже встречались — сержант МакЭвой, я правильно понимаю?

— Да, — сказал Джеймс, не сводя глаз с его лица. Лицо не исказилось нисколько — даже наоборот, потеплело, что ли.

— Отлично, вас-то я и ищу. Комиссар вкратце объяснил мне ситуацию. Сожалею о вашей утрате. Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь, только скажите.

По инерции Джеймс всё ещё жал крепкую сухую ладонь, невежливо рассматривая Фассбендера, как музейный экспонат. Он искал в этом лице что-нибудь хищное, алчущее, сам не зная, за что зацепиться, — и не мог найти.

Глаза. Надо смотреть в глаза. У того парня на складе они были серые, яркие, с жадным лихорадочным блеском — у сытых, благоухающих, избалованных хорошей жизнью людей не бывает таких глаз. Что ещё? Челюсть... Похожа, но не совсем. Ещё была улыбка, белая-белая, лёгкая, почти сумасшедшая. Фассбендер улыбается не так.

Он чувствовал, как дыхание становится поверхностным и медленным: выходит, ошибся? Или всё же нет? Человек, которого Джеймс считал убийцей Эни, отпустил его руку, обернулся и спросил:

— Капитан...

— Стивенс.

— Капитан Стивенс, могу я ознакомиться с материалами по опознанию?

— Материалами... что?

— Я приехал на опознание, — невозмутимо объяснил Фассбендер. — Комиссар сообщил мне, что сержант МакЭвой располагает информацией об убийстве инспектора Дафф, и моё присутствие необходимо. Вы ведь это запротоколировали?

Нелепо поднявшись со стула и чуть его не уронив, капитан растерянно произнёс:

— Да как-то... столько дел навалилось, совсем невпроворот, вот и...

Фассбендер скользнул взглядом по немытой чашке с остывшим кофе. Капитан тут же схватил её и убрал в ящик стола, расплескав по дороге кофе на собственные нечищеные ботинки.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, капитан: несколько дней назад погиб при исполнении инспектор этого участка, а сержант был тому свидетелем и составил словесный портрет преступника, а вы даже не удосужились подготовить документы для опознания.

— Мистер Фассбендер, у нас тут куча дел, Робин Гуд и всё такое. Так что теперь, мы должны подрываться, стоит только какому-нибудь чудаку ляпнуть, что...

— Я повторяю. Этот человек — свидетель убийства государственного служащего, и сам состоит в рядах лондонской полиции. Протокол должен быть заведен незамедлительно, слышите? Незамедлительно. В противном случае мне придётся обратиться к комиссару с требованием об отстранении.

Капитан так широко раскрыл глаза, что Джеймс испугался, как бы они не вылезли из орбит. Подчинённые капитана, давно забыв о своих делах, с нескрываемым восхищением наблюдали за сокрушительным провалом шефа.

— Отстранении... кого? — тупо переспросил капитан. Реалити-шоу, с отвращением подумал Джеймс.

— Вас, разумеется, — ответил Фассбендер. — Слышали про статью о служебной халатности?

— Чёрт побери, да я же просто...

— Дело, капитан. Я хотел бы видеть дело об убийстве. Его-то, надеюсь, вы завели?

Ещё минут пять капитан нерасторопно возился со своими папками, выискивая среди них пресловутое дело («Да где же, где же... Точно помню, лежало здесь!»). Смотреть на это было неловко, лицо залило краской от стыда перед чужим унижением, и Джеймс дорого отдал бы, чтобы поскорее сбежать от сюда и не видеть, как капитан лебезит перед Фассбендером, торопясь и прислуживая с подобострастием истинного раба.

А ведь Фассбендер-то ему даже не шеф. Откуда только берётся в людях эта мелочная мерзотная страстишка: служить, угождать, раболепствовать перед всяким, кто заявляет своё право верховодить. Четыреста лет назад люди хотя бы склонялись перед друг другом. Теперь они повинуются жестам, статусам, лейблам и шерстяным пальто.

Зато — демократия.

Эра свободных, независимых и самостоятельных рабов.

Капитан всё суетился, Фассбендер ждал, все таращились, едва ли не открыв рот, а Джеймс думал, быстро и торопливо, проглатывая и разжёвывая мысли одну за другой — скорее, скорее, лишь бы только успеть.

В первую секунду Джеймс хотел накинуться на Майкла Фассбендера и засветить по лицу. Бить, бить, бить, пока костяшки пальцев не собьются в кровь, и даже потом не останавливаться, метелить Фассбендера, как метелят друг друга футбольные фанаты. Но сейчас...

Сейчас он уже был выжат. Первый запал угас. Может быть, Фассбендер и впрямь померещился ему на складе — насмешка разума, не больше того. Может быть, он и не видел тех серых глаз — просто хотел их видеть, и сознание услужливо подкинуло нужную картинку. Всякое может быть, вопрос только в том, как это преподнести.

Давай, МакЭвой, напряги извилины и разбери все варианты. Начнём с простого.

Вариант первый. Сказать, что Фассбендер очень похож на убийцу. Честно и бессмысленно. Капитан, разумеется, не поверит, придется оббивать пороги Скотланд-Ярда, писать жалобы, добиваться тщательной проверки, убеждать всех и каждого, что ты не псих и не невротик. Найдётся кто-нибудь получше капитана, Фассбендера просмотрят под лупой — и что будет, если ничего не найдут? Ляпнешь: «Извините, я ошибся» и до конца дней будешь выезжать на ночные рейды и обыскивать мусорные баки.

Есть и вариант второй.

Думай быстрее, капитан уже нашёл папку с делом и тащит своё туловище к двери, за которой скрывается комната для допросов. Издалека приглушённо воет в своей камере Паттерсон, одно и то же по кругу: «Ма-а-арта-а! Ма-а-а-а-арта!». Марта — это его жена. Та ещё штучка: полнокровная, сочная, бешеной красоты дама. Соседи говорят — спала со всеми, кого видела, и бедняга Паттерсон разрывался от ревности. Джеймс видел две фотографии Марты: на одной она улыбалась, прижимая к обнажённой груди полотенце на пляже в Ньюпорте, на другой лежала на полу в собственном доме с садовыми ножницами, воткнутыми в горло. Паттерсон не раскаивался и ничего не отрицал, только выл временами по кругу: «Ма-а-арта-а! Ма-а-а-а-арта!» — и ждал, когда судебный психиатр наконец найдёт время, чтобы его принять.

К чёрту Паттерсона и Марту. Думай, МакЭвой, думай. Второй вариант — сказать, что ты ошибся, прямо сейчас. Отправят домой, неделю поваляешься на диване, тупо таращась в стену. Засыпая, будешь видеть лицо Энн-Мари. Просыпаясь, с облегчением и тоской осознаешь, что это сон. Пару месяцев тебя будет шатать, как контуженого, потом потихоньку начнёшь отходить — медленно, неуверенно, вопреки самому себе. Капитан смоется из этого кабинета. Все вернутся к безуспешным поискам Робина, а Эни...

Эни уже здесь нет.

— Итак, — сказал капитан, грузно присев на стул в комнате для допросов. Свет здесь был тусклый и смрадный, как в склепе. Дешёвый и топорный метод давления на слабеньких дурачков. — Итак, приступим.

Подобрав полы пальто, Фассбендер изящно приземлился на казённый грошовый табурет. Джеймс тоже сел, на лавку около стены, в полную безоговорочную мглу. Чтобы получше видеть, капитан Стивенс включил настольную лампу, и жёлтый лживый свет тут же резанул по глазам.

— Думаю, много времени это не займёт.

Думай, мать твою. Решайся быстрее, МакЭвой, времени почти нет.

— Но всё же, если позволите, буду спрашивать по протоколу...

— Уж прошу вас, — с убийственной любезностью согласился Фассбендер.

...А если ты всё-таки не ошибся? Ведь знаешь же, что ты прав, где-то в глубине души, сам себе не веря, но прав. Стоит ли эта правота карьеры? Бог с ней, с карьерой, ты давно уже на неё забил.

Но Эни. Как же Энн-Мари в вишневом гробу?

— Сержант МакЭвой, вы узнаёте этого человека?

— Хотите сказать, видел ли я его раньше?

— Здесь написано: «узнаёте ли».

— Мы встречались в морге в ту среду.

— Значится, запишем «за несколько часов до убийства»...

Пока капитан прилежно скрипел ручкой по бумаге, Фассбендер молчал. По лицу его не прошло даже смутной ряби.

— Мистер Фассбендер, вы признаёте, что виделись с сержантом МакЭвоем в морге в прошлую среду?

— Безусловно.

— Как вы там оказались?

Было видно, что капитану стыдно приставать к адвокату с такими глупыми вопросами. Капитан откровенно скучал и очень хотел побыстрее разделаться с опознанием, полагая, что говорить не о чем, и рука его то и дело тянулась к тесёмкам папки, чтобы её закрыть.

— Я собирался забрать кое-какие документы у судмедэксперта Дженкинса и встретиться с комиссаром. У нас оставалось несколько нерешённых вопросов относительно прошедшего слушания. Я приехал, забрал документы, в коридоре столкнулся с сержантом и спросил, не освободился ли комиссар. Мы перебросились парой фраз.

— В котором часу это случилось?

— Около обеда. Могу уточнить у своего помощника, если вам угодно.

— Нет, — спохватился капитан, снова устыдившись допроса. — Нет, не стоит, всё и так ясно... Сержант МакЭвой, вы имеете что-нибудь возразить?

Господи, кто учил разговаривать этого остолопа.

— Нет, — деревянными губами ответил Джеймс. — Всё верно.

— То есть вы подтверждаете, что впервые увиделись с мистером Фассбендером в морге в прошлую среду? — капитан глянул в документы и дотошно добавил: — За несколько часов до убийства.

— Да.

— Вы говорили кому-нибудь о том, что видели мистера Фассбендера в морге?

— Инспектору Дафф.

— То есть вы заострили внимание на мистере Фассбендере?

— Я? Да.. То есть... Простите, в каком смысле — заострил внимание?

Фассбендер улыбнулся в пространство.

Чему, чёрт возьми, он улыбается, чему?!

— Не суть важно, — сказал капитан, что-то записав в протоколе. — Итак, вы увидели мистера Фассбендера в морге Скотланд-Ярда, поговорили с ним, рассказали об этом покойной. Видимо, мистер Фассбендер произвёл на вас впечатление…

— Прошу прощения?..

— ...а через несколько часов вы сообщили, что видели, как мистер Фассбендер стрелял в инспектора Дафф.

— Я... да, но...

— Понятно, — перебил капитан и снова записал что-то на листе.

— Капитан, я не совсем понимаю, какое отношение к этому делу имеет разговор в морге.

— О, ну это ничего, — успокаивающе ответил Стивенс. — Зато следствие понимает.

— Это не было синдромом замены. Я не подменял одного человека на другого, и с моей головой всё в порядке. Сэр.

— Охотно верю, сержант, не горячитесь... Что ж, теперь, когда мы с этим разобрались, обратимся к главному. МакЭвой, так каков ваш вердикт: вы готовы опознать мистера Фассбендера как подозреваемого в убийстве или нет?

Язык прилип к нёбу. Джеймс смотрел на чёткие очертания высокой скулы, жёлтой от лампового света. Фассбендер повернул голову и глянул ему в глаза: серо-голубая радужка с ярким гвоздиком зрачка. Доброжелательная улыбка не выражает ничего, даже неприязни в ней нет, а ведь Джеймс обвиняет этого человека в убийстве. Справедливо или нет?

— Я могу верхний свет включить, — сказал капитан с плохо скрытой иронией. — Вы не торопитесь, слова-то громкие...

Пульс застучал у Джеймса в пальцах. Мокрые ладони прилипали друг к другу, глаза слезились от мерзкого света. Да или нет.

— Очень похож, — наконец хрипло сказал Джеймс.

Губы Фассбендера растянулись шире — нечитаемое, лёгкое выражение, ни грамма осуждения, ни толики раздражения... Только лёгкость и пустота — и, кажется, удовольствие?

Как будто бы кому-то может понравиться обвинение в убийстве полицейского.

Капитан глубоко вздохнул, расписался в папке, захлопнул её и завязал тесёмки.

— Эх-х-х... Ну что ж, будем проверять. Сэр, — обратился он к Фассбендеру, — мои ребята свяжутся с вами на днях, уж не взыщите.

— Я в полном вашем распоряжении, капитан, — сказал Фассбендер. — Мой солиситор согласует все графики и непременно перезвонит вам завтра утром.

— Буду ждать, сэр, очень буду ждать...

К горлу подкатывала тошнота. Джеймс встал, поправил ремень сумки, сверлящий плечо, и вышел в коридор. В кабинетах царило радостное возбуждение: унылая рутина документальной работы сменилась ярым обсуждением происходящего. При виде Джеймса все моментально смолкли, и к выходу он шёл в полной тишине.

Только звук собственных тяжёлых шагов теребит нервы: бум, бум, бум...

Он спустился с крыльца, прислонился лбом к стене, облицованной камнем, и стоял так минут пять, ощущая только, как камень холодит кожу.

Потом подумал: милая, дорогая, глупая моя, я же не был таким, я только молчал и ходил за тобой, как верная псина, а что теперь? Как ты могла оставить меня с этой зверской болью, бросить меня на съедение кучке бюрократов и кровососов, ведь можно же было подождать две минуты, всего две минуты до «Скорой», неужели я просил у тебя так много?

Из тебя не вышло ни девушки, ни жены, ни лучшего воспоминания в жизни, но когда я прижал тебя к себе, чтобы спасти от смерти, ты вцепилась мне в плечо, впиваясь ногтями в кожу (у меня до сих пор остались следы). Ты держала меня так сильно, такой мощной бульдожьей хваткой, что начисто забыла отпустить, даже когда умерла.

Всё держишь меня и держишь. Не помогает ни виски, ни работа, ни повальное отрицание.

И страшно хочется курить.

 

14.

Дверь открылась и закрылась. Кто-то спустился с крыльца, щёлкнул зажигалкой, повеяло дымом сигарет — не того дерьма, что курят местные служители порядка, а хорошего, добротного табака без примесей посторонних отдушек.

Джеймс открыл глаза, отлип от каменной стены и уставился в широкую спину, обтянутую шерстяным пальто. Спина дрогнула и обернулась.

— О, — сказал Фассбендер. — Я подумал, вы уже ушли.

— Ещё нет, — сказал Джеймс. Голова болела нечеловечески.

— Вы уж простите капитана, Джеймс. Его методы работы несколько странноваты. Нонсенс — так нагло игнорировать закон, я первым делом займусь выяснением обстоятельств дела. Похоже, вы сильно не нравитесь кому-то в Скотланд-Ярде. Хотите, я попробую это изменить?

Джеймс моргнул. Сарказма в словах адвоката не было — наоборот, он будто бы проявлял заботу, и напускной она вовсе не казалась.

— А... Нет, спасибо.

— Уверены?

— Спасибо, мистер Фассбендер. Но не стоит.

— Можете звать меня Майклом, — отозвался Фассбендер, щелчком пальцев отправив окурок в урну. — Что ж, дело ваше... Свяжитесь со мной, если передумаете.

Он выбросил вперёд ладонь для рукопожатия. Затормозив, Джеймс из вежливости быстро хватанул его за пальцы и тут же отпустил. Чувство нахлынуло и спало. Это не ненависть, не страх, не дружелюбие. Больше всего похоже на замешательство.

Джеймс никак не мог отвести от Фассбендера глаз.

— Ну, до встречи, — легко сказал Майкл, развернулся и неспешно пошёл к маленькой стоянке на четыре места. Два из них занимали потасканные полицейские машины, третье пустовало, а на четвёртом комфортно и широко раскинулся мощный добротный «Ягуар». Пожалуй, ему не больше трёх лет.

Кто бы сомневался.

У самой машины он остановился и оглянулся. Запоздало отмерев, МакЭвой поправил сумку и шагнул на тротуар.

— Вы на метро? — спросил Фассбендер ему в спину. Джеймс обернулся.

— Да, — и зачем-то добавил: — Станция Хаммерсмит.

— Надо же. Нам, оказывается, по пути.

— Ясно, — кратко отозвался Джеймс. — Всего доброго.

— Хотите, подброшу? На машине тут будет быстрее.

На твоей-то да, подумал МакЭвой.

— Ничего, я привык к метро.

— Думаете, я убью вас по пути?

Джеймс потоптался на месте и снова оглянулся. Фассбендер добродушно улыбался ему в лицо. Это что, шутки у него такие?

— Нет, — сказал Джеймс. — Наверное, нет.

— Вот и я о том же, — он открыл машину и завёл двигатель. Из салона повеяло благословенным сытым теплом. Громадный «Ягуар» урчал, как котёнок. — Садитесь уже.

Джеймс ещё колебался секунд пять, потом чертыхнулся и сел на сиденье рядом с водителем. Ожидал кожаный салон с вставками тёмного дерева или что-то вроде того, но внутри «Ягуар» был прост и фактурен: чёткие формы, лишённые всякой пошлости.

С чем бы ни был связан Майкл Фассбендер, в одном упрекнуть его было нельзя: в тонком чувстве вкуса, не допускающем излишеств. Качество не взращённое, а скорее природное, сходное с врождённым талантом. Хоть бы одна лишняя деталь выбивалась из строя.

Джеймс положил на колени собственную сумку, скользнув взглядом по сломанному замку и унылой серости джинсов. Зачем он сюда сел? Кому это надо? Какой смысл?

— Поедем по Иффли, — сказал Майкл. Длинные аккуратные руки плавно, почти с нежностью повернули руль. — В обед Хаммерсмит Роуд почти всегда стоит.

— Живёте в Хаммерсмите?

— А что, непохоже?

— Если честно, нет.

Фассбендер засмеялся — чисто, без капли раздражения. Улыбка обнажила по-мужски обаятельные ямки ниже скул.

— Я из Ричмонда, тут недалеко.

— Понятно, — ответил Джеймс и, сложив руки на коленях, уставился в окно на проплывающий грязно-серый пейзаж квартала. Фассбендеру кто-то позвонил, он прижал трубку к уху и принялся дистанционно втолковывать какому-то Джону процедуру оформления апелляции. Это Джеймса уже не интересовало.

...Значит, Ричмонд. И впрямь не так уж далеко — от Хаммерсмита, от Харроу, от Ислингтона. До Ньюхема и Саутворка, пожалуй, далековато, но добраться без особых потерь можно легко и быстро, если знаешь город как подобает. Кажется, в ноутбуке, забытом дома, до сих пор открыта карта с ярлычками карты убийств Робина — хорошо бы пригласить Фассбендера внутрь и посмотреть, как отреагирует. Снова улыбнётся блуждающей улыбкой без выражения?

Водил Майкл первоклассно — ровно, плавненько, как по писаному, и даже разоряющийся собеседник в трубке нисколько ему не мешал. Джеймс отвёл взгляд от окна, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая еле ощутимый запах крепкого табака, свежего одеколона и полироли для дерева. Если рай существует, то, пожалуй, там пахнет именно так.

«Наш Робин элитист», — бесстрастно сказала Эни в его голове. Он запоздало подумал, что не знает, куда дели её мерседес. Наверное, отдали матери, той нервной сутулой женщине, которую Джеймс видел на кладбище.

На глупую немощную секунду он с обидой подумал, что Эни не оставила ему ничего — даже вшивого сувенирчика, даже грёбаного магнитика на холодильник. Она ушла, завещав Джеймсу разве что чувство вины и истерзанную душу, и время от времени возвращалась голосом или галлюцинацией, чтобы добить то, что ещё живо.

Давно пора признать, что женщины не оставляли от него камня на камне.

…Голова всё ещё болела, и боль разрасталась. Его мутило, голос Фассбендера, разговаривающего по телефону, гулко отдавался внутри черепной коробки. Хотелось исчезнуть минут на двадцать, взять и пропасть ни с того ни с сего в абсолютную пустоту, где нет ни мыслей, ни звуков, ни запаха «Ягуара» и табака.

Он не заметил, как голос стих, и открыл глаза, только когда машина притормозила.

— Приехали, — сказал Фассбендер, заглушив мотор. «Ягуар» мурлыкнул последний раз и затих. — Вот незадача, телефон сел. Вы не позволите позвонить? В юстиции меня проклянут.

Мобильник разрядился ещё позавчера. Джеймс выглянул в окно и уставился на крыльцо собственного дома.

— Можете зайти и позвонить оттуда.

— Спасибо, — обрадовался Майкл. — Вы меня просто спасли.

На крыльце Джеймс долго искал ключи, потом не мог попасть ключами в замок, сбивался с апатии на торопливость, и наконец отворил двери в пыльное сумрачное пространство тёткиной захламлённой конуры.

— Телефон там, на стене. Будут проблемы с единицей — нажимайте сильнее, она западает.

Смотреть на Фассбендера ему не хотелось — уж больно странное это зрелище, наблюдать такую фигуру в этих обшарпанных необжитых интерьерах среди завалов книг и кружащейся в воздухе пыли. Не разуваясь, Джеймс прошёл по ковру и открыл крышку ноутбука. Карта преступлений Робина тут же угодливо выскочила на экране.

— Не работает почему-то, — сказал Майкл, безуспешно понажимав на кнопки. Только сейчас Джеймс вспомнил, что забыл оплатить счета.

— Дьявол. Простите, вылетело из головы.

Фассбендер повесил трубку, оббежал быстрым взглядом коридор и комнату, и на холёном сильном лице проступило нечто, похожее на удовлетворение.

Чем он может быть здесь доволен?

Джеймсу не думалось. Машинально он следил взглядом за Фассбендером, ожидая, когда тот обратит внимание на экран ноутбука, но Майкл не торопился. На него словно бы напала странная завороженная задумчивость: так эстет рассматривает новое полотно давно знакомого художника — со смесью радости от новой встречи и тоски по прежним временам.

Фассбендер молчал; МакЭвой молчал тоже. Это молчание выматывало Джеймса, но Майкл не смущался нисколько. Длинные аккуратные руки прошлись по грязной столешнице комода с той же нежностью, с какой обхватывали руль «Ягуара».

Наконец он поднял глаза и посмотрел на экран ноутбука.

— Я смотрю, работа у вас кипит, Джеймс.

Сил держаться у Джеймса больше не было.

— Майкл, а откуда вы узнали адрес?

— Адрес?

— Адрес этого дома. Я ведь вам его не называл.

Улыбка растянула Фассбендеру уголки губ, медленно-медленно проступая сквозь завесу пыли и пустоты.

— Прекрасно, Джеймс, — тихо, почти ласково сказал он, сделав шаг вперёд. — Я знал, что ты хорош, но не представлял, насколько.

И отвесил точный спокойный удар по его затылку.

Джеймс успел подумать, что именно так и выглядит желанное путешествие в пустоту.

 

15.

Сначала не было ничего.

Пустота была легка, темна и прохладна. Ничего, кроме этой прохлады, Джеймс не чувствовал, да и не хотел чувствовать; пожалуй, он пожил бы в этой тёмной яме пару лет, если бы только дали. Но прошла вечность или даже две, и пустота дрогнула: сначала в неё закрался звук масла на сковородке и шум воды, следом проник и запах — густой, терпкий, тягучий аромат тушёной свинины в кисло-сладком соусе.

Джеймс открыл глаза. Пустота растворилась не сразу, поначалу она ещё пыталась вылиться из его глазниц и наполнить комнату, но запах и звуки её отпугнули. Джеймс моргнул дважды, сфокусировал размытое зрение и по расположению мебели узнал собственную старенькую прогорклую кухню. Кто-то перемыл всю посуду и откопал из завалов тёткины столовые ножи. В свете электрической лампочки они блестели на кухонной тумбе, как новенькие монетки. Окна кухни выходили в крошечный замкнутый дворик, и за несвежими портьерами вовсю тешилась плотная темнота. Часов десять-одиннадцать. Выходит, он провалялся без сознания целый день?

Из ванной шумела вода; чей-то трудноразличимый голос напевал простенькую мелодию. Джеймс попытался вспомнить, как сюда попал, но голова соображала дурно — о затылок будто бы разбили сырое яйцо. Что-то мешало ему говорить, плотно склеив губы — лента, повязка, скотч?

Джеймс дернулся один раз, потом второй. Нет, бесполезно: привязан к стулу. Толстая бельевая верёвка вьётся вокруг тела, опутывая руки, ноги и торс замысловатым узлом: сколько не бейся, это тебе не поможет. Остатки верёвки прилежно устроены под столом аккуратной связкой. Что, вашу мать, происходит на этой кухне?

Шум воды в ванной утих. Кто-то подошёл со спины.

— Зря стараешься, — сказал гость мягким баритоном с хрипотцой. — Этому узлу меня научил один толковый контрабандист — двести лет назад так связывали рабов. Система проста до безобразия: чем больше ты вырываешься, тем сильнее затягиваются петли. Контрабандисты вообще увлекательные люди, намного интереснее тех же воров и террористов. Напомни мне рассказать тебе, как один парень перевозил пять килограмм героина в гробу с телом своей матушки прямо в аэропорту Хитроу.

Силуэт мелькнул справа, Джеймс шарахнулся, чуть не рухнув вместе со стулом на пол, но гость всего лишь подошёл к плите и помешал скворчащее на плите мясо. Потом вытер руки о чистое полотенце и обернулся.

Джеймс знал, чьё лицо увидит, но всё равно вздрогнул.

— Если немного мутит, не страшно, сотрясения точно нет, — заботливо сказал Фассбендер. — Просто упало давление, точка удара специфическая. Сейчас сварю тебе кофе, и снимет как рукой. Ты какой предпочитаешь — эспрессо, капуччино, ристретто, по-восточному? Моргни, если эспрессо. Прекрасно, я так и думал.

На нём был светлый кашемировый свитер. Он закатал рукава, и лёгкая пуховая ткань собралась складками на смуглых локтях. Если бы рот не был заклеен, Джеймс всё равно не нашёл бы слов.

— Извини за скотч и верёвки, это вынужденная мера. Сам понимаешь, трудно разговаривать с человеком, если у него есть возможность в любой момент всадить тебе нож в руку. А поговорить нам давно пора.

Майкл выудил из шкафа турку с высоким узким горлом и включил конфорку.

— Не знаю, как ты Джим — можно, кстати, звать тебя Джимом? — но я не хочу, чтобы между нами были недомолвки. Интрига уместна до поры до времени, у нас не тот случай. К тому же я дал себе зарок быть с тобой абсолютно честным. Надеюсь на ответную услугу с твоей стороны.

Он помешал кофе.

— Впрочем, к чёрту. Приступим сразу к делу: я действительно убил Энн-Мари, Тернера, Уорпла, Дерека и двух других ребят с северо-востока. Ещё одного парня — как там его звали, Бонго? — не убивал. Не знаю, почему Скотланд-Ярд приписал это на счёт Робина Гуда — там ведь вполне очевидная бытовуха с грубым закосом под маниакальное убийство. Я навёл справки, беднягу явно порешила его собственная жена — блядовал, знаешь ли, как дьявол, вот она и не сдержалась. Несчастную женщину можно понять.

Фассбендер снял крышку со сковороды с мясом, и пар тут же хлынул ему в лицо, заполнив кухню ароматом хорошо прожаренной свинины.

— Чёрт побери, всё-таки пересолил!.. Джим, дыши глубже, в голове скорее прояснится.

Он говорил, но руки его не отвлекались от дела: колдовали над свининой, производили ловкие пасы над туркой кофе, завораживали отточенной жестикуляцией и полным отсутствием скованности. Кофе еле слышно зашипел на плите, Фассбендер плавно снял турку с конфорки и поставил перед Джеймсом чашку с ароматной густой пеной у кромки.

— Дружеский совет, Джим: всё, что угодно, только не кричи.

От липкой ленты губы горели; когда Фассбендер её снял, Джеймс закашлялся, тело трясло крупной муторной дрожью.

— Весь дрожишь, — спохватился Майкл и с пугающей лёгкостью стянул через голову свитер, надев его на Джеймса прямо поверх стула и верёвок. Потом поднёс чашку к джеймсовым саднящим губам.

Под свитером у него ничего не было.

— Это какая-то шутка? — спросил Джеймс хриплым от кашля голосом.

— Чтоб ты знал, с такими вещами обычно не шутят, — ответил Майкл. — Ты пей кофе, пей, полегчает.

— Развяжи мне руки.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты попытался дать мне в челюсть? Мы цивилизованные люди.

— Ну так вперёд, прояви цивилизованность и говори со мной на равных.

Фассбендер улыбнулся и убрал чёртову чашку.

— Не знал, что ты демократ.

— Руки, говорю, развяжи.

— Понимаю, это всё нелегко, но ты зря злишься. Весь Скотланд-Ярд встал на уши, шесть человек погибло, пресса в восторге, а город в ужасе — и всё ради одного-единственного дня. Это лучший день в нашей жизни, Джим. По этому поводу я купил нам вина. Ты как, «Кьянти» уважаешь? Со свининой — самое то.

Длинные руки суетились, накладывая по тарелкам мясо, откупоривая вино, разливая его по бокалам. Джеймс смотрел на ухоженные пальцы молча, силясь унять дрожь во всём теле, и пытался представить, как эти руки заряжают пулями пистолет.

Секундная глупая картинка: Энн-Мари, нелепо открыв рот с багровыми уголками, тянется в карман протертой куртки; изящная ладонь Фассбендера совершает плавный кульбит в воздухе, все мышцы от предплечья до фаланг распрямляются, из дула стреляет пуля — и летит, летит пушинкой по прохладному воздуху ноября.

— Ты понимаешь, что разговариваешь с офицером полиции?

— О да, сержант. Ещё как! Вот что меня в тебе поражает: даже в самой безумной ситуации ты никогда не теряешь самого себя. Знал бы ты, как вели себя жертвы по делу Робина Гуда, у тебя бы волосы дыбом встали. Дерек так вообще оказался покорным, как котёнок.

— Ты и меня собрался прикончить?

Фассбендер удивлённо обернулся.

— Ты всерьёз так решил?

Джеймс думал быстро-быстро, едва поспевая за собственными мыслями, и ни одна из этих молниеносных задумок не вела к облегчению: тупик, паника, липкая тряска вдоль позвоночника и ненависть, такая глухая и сильная, что язык не находит слов. Только губы хватают воздух.

Жалкое, наверное, зрелище.

— Джеймс, — твёрдо сказал Майкл, поставил тарелки на шаткий стол. — Соберись. Новостей куча, но ты должен быть в здравом уме. Начнём сначала.

Он вздохнул, сел на стул напротив Джеймса и вдумчиво наколол на вилку кусочек мяса.

— Тупоголовые ослы вроде Стивенса не продвинулись в своих поисках метафизического Робина ни на один шаг, но ты-то ведь из другого теста. Ты-то должен хоть что-то обо мне знать.

— Я знаю более чем достаточно, чтобы ты сгнил в федеральной тюрьме.

— Увы, нет. Хотя я надеялся.

Разговор снова поставил Джеймса в тупик; ярость накатывала на него волнами, а слова психа Фассбендера отдавались в ушах гулом.

— Никто ничего не делает сам, всё приходится делать самому. Честно говоря, я устал, как чёрт: мало того, что планирование убийства — дело утомительное, так ещё и приходится подкидывать следствию улики, чтобы расследование хоть сколько-нибудь двигалось вперёд. Оставлять где попало «Веспу», намекать на неё, выбирать легко идентифицируемое оружие, отправлять родным деньги на похороны... Недоумки из Скотланд-Ярда даже не в состоянии самостоятельно разобраться с мотивом убийства. Страшная волокита, надоело до зубовного скрежета. Хорошо, что уже всё кончено, и можно не отвлекаться на ширпотрёб.

— Кончено?

— Ну да. В этом вся суть, Джеймс. Попробую объяснить на пальцах.

Фассбендер с аппетитом проглотил кусок свинины, зажмурился и непринуждённо продолжил:

— Сначала лирическое отступление. Судебная психиатрия единодушна в отношении серийных убийц. Обычно судебные психиатры выделяют три уровня психики: бессознательное, предсознательное и сознательное. Правила, ограничения и табу, заданные обществом, содержатся на верхнем  уровне, а два нижних – истинная суть человека, не скованного соображениями морали. Эдиповы комплексы, детские чаяния, скрытые таланты. Занятная теория, советую как-нибудь почитать. Всё ещё не хочешь попробовать свинину?

— Нет.

— Зря. Но мы не о том... Со временем бессознательное напряжение копится. Нормальный человек решает эту проблему просто: устраивает окружающим хорошую взбучку. Жена высказывает муженьку всё, что о нём думает. Девица треплет нервы своему олуховатому парню. Простоватые мужички ищут радость в бутылке. В глазах окружающих это всегда выглядит как проявление недостатков. Но у серийных убийц всё обстоит иначе. Для снятия напряжения им необходим определённый сценарий, состоящий из нескольких повторяющихся факторов. Этим объясняется типовой выбор жертв, сходство картины преступления, места убийства... Да что я тебе рассказываю, ты же и сам полицейский.

Словом, маньяку нужно повторение обстоятельств. Как ни странно, эти ребята стабильны, как никто иной: они упорно долбят одно и то же, потому что иначе их задавит груз собственных психозов. Психоз заставляет их выбегать в подворотню, хватать ребёнка, трахать его и резать труп на составные части. Сценарий выполнен, напряжение снято, и никаких посторонних конфликтов. Серийный убийца паинька в обычной жизни: он не кричит на жену, не пилит детей, не подсиживает начальство. Прелесть, а не человек. Соседи считают его идеалом.

— Очень увлекательно.

— Подожди, мы не добрались до сути, — нетерпеливо перебил Майкл. — Как ты понимаешь, серийник обречён на провал изначально. Его не ловят лишь в двух случаях: либо из-за идиотизма полиции, не способной сосчитать дважды два, либо из-за того, что маньяк пускает себе пулю в лоб раньше. Серийник в плену у самого себя — он всегда попадается, потому что не может позволить себе разнообразия. И — главное — у него нет правильной цели.

Фассбендер пригубил «Кьянти», раскатав вкус по языку.

— Теория, казалось бы, блестящая. Во всяком случае, она отлично подходит долгие годы: возьми любого серийника от Альберта Фиша до Теда Банди, и ты сразу обнаружишь изумительное сходство. Но, как случается с любой хорошей идеей, куча приверженцев не оставила от неё камня на камне. Достаточно выдать им несколько трупов с одним сценарием, и они сами припишут тебе всё, что взбредет им в голову, в попытке подогнать человека под нужный ярлычок. Так называемый Робин Гуд — жертва той же истории, Джейми. Я хлопнул парочку ребят, отъевшихся, как свиньи на убой, и куча сраных спецов немедленно окрестила всё это происками серийного убийцы. Таким парням в голову не придёт, что убийство может быть не потребностью, а схемой достижения результата. Схемой, повторюсь. Не больше. Путешествием из точки А в точку Б.

— И что же такое точка Б?                                          

— Ты, разумеется.

На секунду он замолк, выжидая, что ответит Джеймс. Джеймс не ответил ничего.

— Неогранённый алмаз, — любовно сказал Фассбендер, жадно приблизив лицо. Страстный истовый огонёчек в серебристых глазах — Джеймс уже видел его однажды на тёмном складе за спиной Энн. — Верь мне, Джейми, я годами плаваю в этом дерьме. Скотланд-Ярд и все рядом стоящие достали меня своей мелочностью: кретины готовы сожрать любую брошенную им кость, а те, кто поумнее, озабочены лишь наживой. В сумме они называются правосудием. У тебя не возникало ощущения, что ты мечешь бисер перед свиньями, Джим?

— Ты за этим убил столько людей: чтобы сказать мне, что я душка? Мог бы и позвонить.

— А ты бы ответил на звонок?

— Нет. Пожалуй, нет.

— Вот и ответ, Джейми. Выпьем за это вина.

Джеймс старался дышать поглубже. Верёвки туго стягивали грудную клетку: чуть пошевелишься, и они вопьются в рёбра, как петля в горло висельника. Майкл встал, взял бокал, налил вина и поставил бокал на стол. Вино полыхнуло багрянцем внутри стекла.

— Значит, вот как, — сказал Джеймс, прибавив громкости. — Робин Гуд — наживка для Скотланд-Ярда.

— Именно так, — с удовольствием кивнул Майкл. Игра, по всей видимости, казалась ему забавной.

— А на самом деле тебе нужен я.

— Совершенно верно.

— И чем же я тебя так покорил? А? Оглянись, в этом доме нет ничего интересного. Я не беру взяток, не участвую в махинациях, не имею рычагов давления на важных людей. Даже «Ягуар» не вожу.

— Дже-е-еймс, — Фассбендер закатил глаза. — Ради всего святого, не думай обо мне так. Я не охотник за модой, разве не очевидно? Неужели так трудно допустить, что ты нравишься мне как человек? Выпей.

Он поднёс к губам Джеймса бокал с вином. Помедлив, Джеймс хлебнул. Терять уже было нечего.

Фассбендера этот простой финт привёл почти в экстаз.

— Недурное вино, верно?

— Пойдёт.

— «Пойдёт»? И это твой вердикт? — он словно бы обиделся.

Вот где твоё слабое место, сука, ласково подумал Джеймс. Твоя вера в собственную исключительность и хороший вкус так сильна, что можно играть на этом, нисколько не утруждаясь.

— Окей, я нравлюсь тебе как человек, а пять трупов — прелюдия к нашей встрече. И что, именно от этого события ты отвлекал полицию Робином Гудом?

Фассбендер сокрушённо покачал головой.

— В чём твоя беда, Джим: ты слишком мелко мыслишь.

— Так просвети меня, будь любезен.

Майкл отхватил ещё кусочек свинины, отложил вилку, запил вином и неспешно начал:

— Я адвокат, и, чтоб ты знал, это даёт мне кучу ценных преимуществ. В целом профессия отвратительная, чего уж греха таить: несправедливо обвинённых в наше время мало, и ты вынужден зарабатывать себе на хлеб, выручая из передряг всякую шушеру — воров, убийц, насильников, наркоторговцев... Правда, есть загвоздка: даже самый тупой преступник даст фору гениальному полицейскому. У преступника есть сразу несколько козырей: у него на кону зачастую стоит вопрос жизни и смерти, он замешан в больших деньгах, его волнует собственная судьба... Что до полицейского, то для него эта волокита — всего лишь работа. Стабильный маленький окладик, отчётность, бумажки... Словом, это неравный бой.

В связи с этим вскрывается ворох профессиональных девиаций. Скажем, адвокаты лучше всех знают, кто из полицаев нечист на руку. Знают, как давить на того или иного судью, и почему суд присяжных оправдает убийцу, но наркоторговцу влепит на всю катушку. Когда годами учишься разбираться в таких вещах, мнение о мире меняется... Нет, не надо, не переубеждай, здесь нечего обсуждать. Дело вот в чём: в один прекрасный день мне надоело. Это, знаешь ли, утомительно: возиться с чиновниками, ждущими подачек, покрывать их, в нужный момент смотреть в глаза, в ненужный — отворачиваться. Рано или поздно работа с государством делает тебя невротиком, а это совершенно не для меня. Я пораскинул умом и решил проблему так, как её не может решить правительство, а заодно и нашёл способ связаться с тобой.

— Не вижу связи.

— Я в восторге от тебя, Джейми, разве не очевидно? — возбуждённо спросил Фассбендер. — Тебя ведь и впрямь волнует долг, честь и всё, в чем клянутся полицейские, заканчивая академию. Ты готов положить на карту всё, что у тебя есть, чтобы совесть была спокойна. При всём притом ум у тебя нисколько не полицейский. Ты волк в овечьей шкуре, Джейми, который не знает своей природы.

— Очень поэтично. Не мог бы ты уже перейти к делу?

— Дело простое, — покладисто ответил Фассбендер. — Я всего лишь совместил приятное с полезным. Первых четырёх ребят я грохнул за то, что они не знали меры. Не будем о них. Что касается Дерека, то он попал под раздачу, потому что правительство не озаботилось безопасностью полицейских. Вообрази, эти снобы пожалели вам табельное оружие, зная, что по Лондону рыскает маньяк, вырезающий полицейских! Я понадеялся, что смерть Дерека это исправит, и это и впрямь сработало. Ты получил кольт, Энн-Мари получила кольт. Дальше всё было уже делом техники.

— Техники? — переспросил Джеймс. Закрыл глаза, открыл и моментально сообразил. — Ах да. Дело в кольте.

— Прекрасно, — обрадовался Майкл.

— Значит, Дерека ты убил не столько за взятки, сколько ради того, чтобы мне выдали кольт. Дай угадаю, Энн-Мари ты застрелил из точно такого же кольта...

— Именно.

— ...и очень скоро капитан Стивенс решит, что Эни убил именно я, а все эти дознания — лишь мои попытки отвести от себя подозрения.

— Верно, Джим. К тому же там, на складе, ты стрелял мне вслед, если помнишь. Трассологи без труда обнаружат следы пороха в дуле оружия, которое ты им сдал. В груди Дафф нашли осколки пули подходящего калибра. Свидетелей нет, подозреваемых тоже.

— Хорошо сыграно, — сказал Джеймс, мечтая о том, как вышибет из Фассбендера мозги. Картина встала перед глазами так ясно, что из глаз почти посыпались искры. — И зачем тебе сдалось садить меня в тюрьму?

— Я вовсе не собираюсь тебя садить, Джейми, — мягко сказал Майкл. — Я собираюсь тебя _освободить_.

Повисла пауза. Джеймс не сказал ни слова.

— Эти люди мешаются тебе, Джейми. Особенно, конечно, мешалась Дафф. Жаль, что ты пока этого не осознаёшь.

— Развяжи мне руки.

Майкл легко его проигнорировал.

— Ты что, думал, она питает к тебе симпатию? Думал, эта твоя собачья преданность к чему-нибудь приведёт? Энн-Мари Дафф десять лет сидела на одном и том же посту, потому что обладала скверным характером и не умела общаться с людьми. И вдруг Робин Гуд! Подарок небес! Прекрасный повод показать начальству, что инспектор Дафф заслуживает лучшего статуса, чем прозябание в мелкой полицейской дыре с крошечным окладом. Одна беда: бог не наделил нашу с тобой Эни никакими особенными дарованиями. Но тут появился ты — с твоим тонким умом, с задатками прекрасного стратега, с блистательным чутьём... Следует отдать ей должное: эта женщина моментально смекнула, что к чему. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему она с тобой так таскалась? Слушала все твои доводы о Робине и не писала о них в своих рапортах...

— Заткнись. Завали рот!

— Да она просто хотела эффектно продвинуться, Джейми, — запрокидывая голову, Майкл изогнул бровь, и насмешка, и без того красочной росписью уложившаяся на лице, стала глумливой. — Повертеть тобою немножко, выдавить из тебя все догадки, поймать Робина и получить почётную звезду от комиссара. Тщеславие — худшее, что может случиться с женщиной. Надеюсь, ты с ней не спал.

В глазах у Джеймса было темно.

— Значит, вот как. Ты убил её потому, что я ей не нравился.

— Смелый вывод. А тебе бы этого хотелось?

— Нет. Никогда. Никто не должен умирать лишь оттого, что мне... лишь потому, что не испытывает ко мне симпатии.

— Ох, Джеймс, брось эту напускную гуманность. Признай наконец: эта женщина вила из тебя верёвки. Крутила так и этак, как ей взбредало в голову, и ты охотно на это вёлся. Разумеется, я тебя не виню: похвальная отзывчивость при полном отсутствии подкаблучничества — редчайшее качество у мужчины, феминность в самом благородном её появлении. Мужчины подчас разочаровывают больше, чем женщины: в женщинах утомляет интриганство и дешёвые трюки, в мужчинах — топорность и отсутствие полумер... Но ты, ты ведь совсем из другого теста. Эта сука тебя не заслуживала. Назовём вещи своими именами.

— Закрой пасть.

— О, нет-нет-нет, слишком грубо. Мы ведь так хорошо начали, а теперь ты сводишь всё к пустым переругиваниям, будто мы спорим за право обладания грошовой тряпкой на блошином рынке. А ведь речь всё же идёт о даме, и к тому же смерть требует определённой доли почтения. Скажи, ты испытываешь какой-нибудь трепет, осознавая, что женщина, которую мы обсуждаем, уже мертва?

— Мы ничего не обсуждаем. Просто закрой рот.

Фассбендер укоризненно цокнул языком и снова схватил вилку.

— Это начинает надоедать. Ты так и не попробовал свинину, Джеймс, где твои манеры?

Он наколол на вилку кусок.

— Я из тебя душу вытрясу, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Мне плевать на манеры, живым ты отсюда не выйдешь.

— Не надо, малыш, — перебил его Майкл. — Просто ешь, и всё. Давай, за маму, за папу...

Джеймс открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Щёлкнул затвор. Холодное дуло кольта вплотную прижалось к виску. Фассбендер держал оружие нежно, с грацией, будто бы управлялся с ещё одним столовым прибором, а другой рукой всё ещё сжимал вилку с чёртовым куском свинины.

— За Энн-Мари...

Подбородок дрожал. Висок холодило дуло. Джеймс проглотил кусок с вилки, почти не жуя, и в благодарность Фассбендер быстро прижался тонкими прохладными губами к его влажному от пота лбу.

— Ты прелесть, Джеймс. Жаль, что мы не встретились лет на семь раньше.

Мясо на тарелке кончилось, и он встал, чтобы подложить ещё.

Страшно хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку, но Джеймс не мог сделать даже этого. Хуже всего то, что сколько не щипай, ничего не изменится: Эни не оживёт, Фассбендер не исчезнет, верёвка не слетит с груди. Разум не обманывал МакЭвоя никогда — напротив, обнажал реальность с пугающей ясностью, безжалостно высвечивая вещи, о которых лучше не знать. Джеймс следил за Фассбендером взглядом, чувствуя, как кожа на лбу, которой касались чужие губы, горит огнём. В левом ухе Фассбендера тускло блестело серебряное кольцо.

«Гомосексуалист», — угодливым воспоминанием подсказала Джеймсу мёртвая Энн-Мари.

— Мясо превосходно. Редко попадается такая отличная вырезка, нам повезло, — увлечённо сказал Майкл, наполняя тарелку. — Ты знал, в чём главный секрет выбора хорошего куска? Цель. Жарка, тушение, запекание, вываривание бульона, студень — все эти способы приготовления предполагают использование различных отрубов. Конечно, никто не запретит купить свиную вырезку и сбацать из неё бульон, но тогда и денег переплатишь, и мясо загубишь, и бульон получится так себе. И никаких магазинов! Хорошее мясо можно достать только у хорошего мясника. Идеология потребления с этими супермаркетами и товарной выкладкой совершенно уничтожает всю прелесть работы над блюдом, — Фассбендер поставил на стол тарелку, убрал в сторону кольт и добавил: — Советую хорошенько распробовать свинину в кисло-сладком соусе, прежде чем судить о том, насколько гуманно растить поросят на убой. Ещё вина?

— Забыл спросить: неужели у тебя нет других дел?

— Тронут твоей заботой, Джеймс. Я в отпуске.

— А что ты скажешь, если всплывут факты о том, что ты приезжал сюда?

— В данный момент, — сказал Майкл, взяв в руку бокал, — я нахожусь в Ковент-Гардене, где смотрю изумительную итальянскую постановку «Евгения Онегина». Невероятный балет, воистину имперское величие! Сходи на него как-нибудь. Я мог бы достать ещё пару билетов.

— Боюсь, нас с тобой неправильно поймут.

— Смею заверить тебя, Джеймс, что я никогда не афиширую нюансы собственной жизни.

— Да, я уже заметил.

Джеймса трясло. Фассбендер улыбался ему светло и без натуги, и через пару минут молчания с сожалением произнёс:

— Столько усилий для отказа – и ради чего, Джеймс? Ты же гол, как сокол.

— На этом месте по замыслу я, видимо, должен тебя поблагодарить, не так ли?

— Хватит цепляться за Дафф, её больше нет.

— Ещё раз поблагодарить или сразу переспим?

Фассбендер улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Джимми, не путай политику с молоком.

— Хочешь поговорить нормально, — сказал Джеймс, — убери верёвки. Пока что это мало смахивает на разговор партнёров.

— Партнёров?

— Если я правильно тебя понял.

Фассбендер помедлил, быстро глянув на Джеймса цепким пристальным взглядом. Джеймс ответил ему тем же нечитаемым выражением лица. Майкл странно колебался: возможно, в кои-то веки до него дошло, что всё не так просто, как он рисовал себе в воображении. Он глотнул вина, по-прежнему не сводя с Джеймса глаз, и медленно сказал:

— У меня есть предложение.

— Весь внимание, — отозвался Джеймс. — Вставай на одно колено, и я подумаю.

Майкл усмехнулся одними губами. Глаза остались холодными.

— Джеймс, ты хотел бы занимать более значительное положение? Этот ранг сержанта тебе не к лицу. Ты же и сам понимаешь, что рождён для большего.

— И что, ты готов мне это обеспечить?

— В некотором смысле. У меня обширные связи.

— Звучит заманчиво.

И снова это вспугнутое выражение на холёном лице.

— Майкл, — сказал Джеймс, впервые назвав его по имени. Фассбендер против воли вздрогнул. — Майкл, к чему нам эти игры? Можно ведь обойтись и без них.

— Что я слышу, ты блефуешь?

— Хочешь совет? — пародируя фассбендеровскую манеру, спросил Джеймс. — Не надо недооценивать того, с кем имеешь серьёзное дело. И, ради всего святого, убери эти чёртовы верёвки.

И тут случилось что-то невероятное: медленно, будто из-под палки, Фассбендер приблизился к стулу, аккуратно стянул с Джеймса кашемировый свитер и потянулся развязать верёвку. Лицо наклонилось к Джеймсу близко-близко, почти нос к носу, и в отражении глаз Джеймс увидел собственное белое лицо.

Поначалу Фассбендер развязывал неуверенно. Потом, ощутив, что Джеймс не дёргается, растянул петли свободнее, отвязал от спинки стула тело и оставил верёвку скрученной вокруг запястий.

— Так лучше?

— Да, — согласился Джеймс, дыша в чужую высокую скулу. От скулы пахло одеколоном и табаком. — Чуть-чуть осталось, осилишь?

Пальцы потянулись к запястьям Джеймса, развязали последний узел, и Джеймс жарко и пьяно смял ладонью чужую руку.

Этого хватило, чтобы обескуражить Фассбендера на секунду: одну-единственную секунду, в которую Джеймс успел влепить мощный жёсткий удар в солнечное сплетение. Фассбендера отбросило к ближайшей стене, он сполз по ней, как тряпичная кукла, и зацепился рукой за стол, чтобы встать.

— Майкл, — пожурил его Джеймс, с силой пнув коленную чашечку. — Я же тебе говорил: не надо недооценивать.

И, схватив с салфетки столовый нож, одним ударом загнал его в кисть Фассбендера по самую рукоятку.

Майкл не издал ни звука.

В первый миг он дёрнулся и мучительно провис; кисть, крепко пригвождённая ножом к столешнице, оставила на столе вереницу кровавых отпечатков, будто здесь металась смертельно раненая крыса. Джеймс схватил Фассбендера за загривок, как щенка, и, подтянув тело с пола, ткнул носом в окровавленные фаланги пальцев, вызвав приступ хлюпающей ругани. Жилы на шее Фассбендера вздулись и вспыхнули синевой. Он попытался ударить Джеймса в спину, но Джеймс успел раньше, с размаху саданув по тонким бледным губам, и, тяжело дыша, отступил на пару шагов назад.

Фассбендер хрипло выдохнул, подтянулся с пола, с силой выдернул нож и съехал вниз по стене, баюкая покалеченную руку.

— Только сдвинься, — пообещал ему Джеймс. — Дай мне повод, и сможешь уместиться в коробке для обуви.

— А поводов недостаточно? — искренне удивился Фассбендер, сверкнув улыбкой. Разбитая губа кровоточила, и рот у него был весь красный. Жуткое зрелище. Майкл потянулся в карман брюк, и Джеймс тут же схватил кольт. — Спокойно, Джейми. Я всего лишь хотел взять платок.

Из кармана и впрямь выглянул хлопковый платок, которым Майкл неспеша вытер кровь. Направленное в лоб дуло нисколько его не смущало.

— Должен признаться, солнышко, таким ты мне нравишься больше.

— А ты мне не нравишься совсем.

— Ничего, я терпеливый, — легко ответил Майкл. От боли его голос стал на тон выше. — Ну что, так и будешь стоять тут с пушкой наперевес?

— Сейчас я позвоню в участок, и за тобой приедут.

— Серьёзно? — удивился Фассбендер.

Мобильник разряжен, вспомнил Джеймс. Стационарный телефон пару дней назад отключили за неуплату.

— Дай свой телефон.

— К сожалению, я оставил его дома, когда заезжал за туркой. Мне очень жаль.

— Тогда бери бумагу и пиши признание.

Фассбендер виновато приподнял покалеченную правую руку.

— Я бы рад, но кисть...

С-с-сука. Сука, сука, сука.

— Взгляни правде в глаза, Джеймс, — поморщившись, сказал Майкл. — Здесь ничего не сделаешь. Ты можешь сбегать к соседям и позвонить в участок от них, и даже если я не буду сопротивляться — а я, разумеется, буду, — капитан Стивенс и все прочие вряд ли воспылают к тебе любовью после того, что ты натворил. С доказательствами у тебя туго, а точнее, их нет вообще, и к тому же подобного рода ситуация попадает под статью о похищении. С горем пополам я готов признать, что тебе удастся доказать, что Робин Гуд и я — это одно лицо: скажем, по общему портрету, по зацепкам, по шинам «Веспы»... Я особенно не скрывался, если на то пошло. Но что ты станешь делать с Энн-Мари? Картина преступления очень явно указывает на тебя самого, к тому же твоя репутация тоже не делает чести...

Ножевая рана в кисти по-прежнему кровоточила. Майкл прижался к ней губами, и губы тут же окрасились в багровый.

— Сложи два и два, Джим. Ты ведь и сам это знаешь: эти крысы сожрут тебя, как только получат возможность. Скажу тебе прямо, комиссар — редкостный простак: возможно, когда-то его и волновали вопросы чести и справедливости, но последние годы он озабочен тем, как бы выйти на пенсию без особых потерь. Ему незачем ввязываться в такое громкое дело, он хочет завершить карьеру в почёте и славе, чтобы уехать со своей прекрасной женой и чудными детишками в милый особнячок на юге Англии и любоваться там на великолепные заливные луга. Не держи на него зла, это простое и понятное желание. Представь себя на его месте: тебе за пятьдесят, ты давно измучен дурной работой, пора наконец уходить на покой, и вот на пороге появляется какой-то мутный парень, подозреваемый в убийстве напарницы, и пытается доказать ему, что его старый друг — маньяк, режущий полицейских по вечерам, и что он же убил несчастную напарницу, а потом вообще связал на кухне, отпаивал вином и предлагал сходить вместе на балет. Джеймс, это полный бред! Даже подумать немыслимо.

Рука, держащая кольт, дрогнула. Джеймс смотрел на Фассбендера, а Фассбендер смотрел на него.

— И даже если чудом, потом и кровью ты всё же добьёшься тщательного расследования, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, это всё равно приведёт следствие к очевидному выводу: мы с тобой партнёры, Джейми. Я убил этих людей из-за тебя. Не всех, конечно, но Дерека и Дафф — стопроцентно. Как ты представляешь себе свою жизнь после того, как это вскроется, Джимми?.. Только не вздумай мучиться виной, это совершенно ни к чему.

— Значит, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — У нас с тобой остался один вариант.

Фассбендер бегло глянул на дуло и согласился:

— Ну да. Ты можешь меня застрелить. Общественность возведёт меня в ранг героя, а на тебя спихнут мой послужной список. Скука, Джейми, страшная скука. Ещё ты можешь застрелиться сам, чтобы не мучиться с дознаниями, унижением и тюрьмой, но что тогда? Я не хочу твоей смерти, мы не для того родились, чтобы так глупо заканчивать. Энн-Мари тебе это не вернёт, люди не воскреснут, система не рухнет. Может быть, газеты покричат пару месяцев в попытке что-нибудь разгадать, и этим дело и кончится. Ты правда хочешь потратить на это свою жизнь? Свои таланты? Свой блестящий пытливый ум?

Он помолчал и добавил:

— К тому же ты меня не убьёшь.

— Вот уж сомневаюсь.

— Нет, Джейми, не сомневайся. Это не так легко, как кажется: направить пушку, взглянуть в глаза, выстрелить... Тут требуется определённый характер, природный д...

Джеймс поднял брови и нажал на курок.

В одно мгновение Фассбендер смолк: простой звук курка будто сорвал плёнку с его холёного, всегда сильного лица. Под плёнкой оказался лик изумления и — неужели? — страха.

Выстрела не произошло. Джеймс чертыхнулся и проверил кольт: так и есть, не заряжен. Страх улетучился с лица Майкла так же быстро, как появился, и на смену ему пришла безумная клоунская улыбка, полная детского восторга.

— Знаешь, Джеймс, я прихожу к выводу, что ты человек моего склада ума.

Джеймс его не слушал: он рылся по шкафчикам и ящикам, выискивая чёртовы пули, готовый без колебаний разнести башку Фассбендера в клочья. Тело ходило ходуном, в голове поселился хаос: не думай, не слушай его, просто найди пули, найди пули и пристрели эту сволочь, думать будешь потом...

Запоздало он уловил странный медицинский запах, будто кто-то открыл аптечку. Обернулся, увидел Майкла, стоящего на ногах, схватил со стола ещё один нож, но было уже поздно — Фассбендер бесцеремонно ткнул ему в лицо едко пропахший платок, пахнувший...

— Просто раствор эфира, — успокаивающе сказал Майкл, поймав Джеймса за плечи. — Тише, малыш, тише, тебе нужно поспать.

И до того, как темнота сомкнулась над головой, Джеймс успел почувствовать, как Фассбендер с благоговением приникает губами к его губам.

 

16.

Он проснулся, потому что зазвонил телефон.

Трель была долгая и звучная, назойливо вспарывающая незабытье. Джеймс сел, ощущая под пальцами обивку дивана, протёр глаза и снял трубку с подрагивающего на тумбочке телефона. Откашлялся. Странный едкий запах свербил в носу.

Башка раскалывалась. В трубке висело молчание, и пришлось хрипло сказать: «Алло».

— Мак, — позвал его голос в трубке. — Мак, ты меня слышишь? Это Джо, Джо Коннор.

— А, да... Привет, Джо... Который сейчас час?

— Почти восемь. Слушай, есть разговор...

— Восемь утра или восемь вечера?

— Вечера, конечно, — Коннор немного помолчал и осторожно спросил: — Ты в порядке?

— Я да... Или нет. Ещё не разобрался.

Голова разлеталась на куски, и он никак не мог сообразить, что произошло и откуда, чёрт побери, взялся этот назойливый запах. И что-то не так с телефоном... Погодите, но ведь телефон отключили за неуплату пару дней назад. Выходит, кто-то оплатил счета?

Мысль пришла, вспыхнула в больной голове, и Джеймс тут же всё вспомнил. По спине прошлась волна холода, Джеймс схватил телефон с тумбочки и бегло пробежался по комнатам.

В доме никого не было.

— Джо, а какой сегодня день?

— Слушай, Мак, уж не знаю, едет у тебя крыша или не едет, но ты, ей-богу, меня пугаешь.

— Расслабься, с моей крышей всё в порядке. Так какой день?

Коннор с опаской назвал дату. Выходит, визит Фассбендера был вчера.

Или не был? Может, приснилось? Неправдоподобие происходящего отдавалось в висках застарелой болью, затылок горел огнём, да ещё этот запах...

— Мак, надо поговорить, — настойчиво сказал Джо, не обращая внимания на странности. — У меня поджимает время.

Кухня была вымыта до зеркального блеска. Ни следа немытых тарелок, никакой свинины в кисло-сладком соусе, окровавленных ножей, забытых кольтов — ни черта.

— Мак, ты слушаешь меня?

Джеймс обернулся к столу и вздрогнул. На пустой столешнице возвышалась бутылка вина, завёрнутая в прекрасную бумагу. Он взял ложку и осторожно, не прикасаясь к бутылке и пальцем, сдвинул бумагу, обнажив этикетку.

Так и есть. Кьянти.

— Мак!

— Извини, Джо, сейчас не могу говорить, — сказал Джеймс чужим голосом, думая о том, что псих Фассбендер мог поставить на телефон прослушку. Ведь оплатил же он зачем-то счета. — Давай лучше встретимся, через час или чуть позже.

— Если честно, я бы не хотел...

— Пожалуйста, — со значением произнёс МакЭвой. Джо, честь ему и хвала, на смену тона среагировал моментально.

— Забеги тогда, как сможешь. Ничего особенного, Элен лишь хотела отдать тебе тарелку из-под торта, ты оставил её в прошлый раз.

Прошлого раза не было: никаких тортов домой к Коннорам Джеймс отродясь не носил.

— Без проблем, Джо. Тогда до связи.

Он приладил трубку на телефон, глубоко вздохнул и прислонился лбом к косяку. Из ящика с медикаментами достал анальгетик, запил водой, успокоил боль в висках и принялся обследовать дом. Ничего не найдя и стараясь лишний раз ни к чему не прикасаться, сменил футболку и джинсы, взял ключи, плотно закрыл двери и подумал, что стоит сменить замок. Затем спустился с крыльца, отбежал к стоянке, но дневной дождь уже смыл все следы шин.

Ехать домой к Джо ему не хотелось: дорога неблизкая, в метро как раз час пик, все кишит исламистами, а их лица всегда немного пугают очевидной нездешностью, не проходящей и спустя долгие годы жизни в чужой стране. Но выбора не было. В прошлой вселенной иллюзия свободы воли ещё существовала, в этой же её не было и в помине.

Пока ехал, думал только об одном: Фассбендер, опять Фассбендер, один только Фассбендер и полная грудь пустоты.

Пожалуй, мир и впрямь больше не будет таким, как раньше, и незачем стараться тоже оставаться прежним.

 

 17.

Дверь была добротная, дубовая, со стеклянной вставкой на уровне глаз. Он позвонил, в доме засуетились, за стеклом мелькнуло лицо Элен, но его тут же оттеснил силуэт мужа. Джо приоткрыл дверь и кивнул:

— Заходи.

Джеймс зашёл. В тёплом коридоре пахло мускатным орехом. Элен выглянула из-за спины Джо и расцвела мягкой улыбкой. Круглолицая плавная женщина нежной домашней красоты — светлое пятно в жизни криминалиста. Коннору дьявольски повезло.

— Привет, Джим, ты как раз к ужину.

— Я, к сожалению, сыт, — соврал Джеймс. — Но запах потрясающий.

— Рецепт бабушки, — похвалилась Элен. — Такого пирога тебе не подадут нигде в Лондоне. Неужели не соблазнишься?

— Да я на минутку совсем...

— Не мучайся, Элен, ты же знаешь — если не хочет, его не заставишь, — сказал Джо. — Мы посидим в гостиной, обсудим кое-что.

— Только побыстрее, пирог может остыть.

Спохватившись, она скрылась на втором этаже зазывать к ужину сына. Сын, восьмилетний пацан с неуемной энергией, клялся, что вот-вот поразит орду гоблинов в компьютерной игрушке и сразу же спустится вниз.

— И так целый день, — сказал Джо, будто бы извиняясь. — Садись, куда хочешь, есть разговор.

Джеймс сел на диван.

— Джо, слушай, я не мог говорить по телефону, потому что...

— Не утруждайся, я понимаю.

— Что ты понимаешь?

Коннор вздохнул, плотно закрыл дверь гостиной, опустился в кресло и, сбавив тон, произнёс:

— Мне тут принесли на экспертизу твою пушку, Мак. Завтра я должен вынести заключение, стреляли из этого кольта или нет.

— Чёрт возьми, конечно, стреляли! Я палил вслед этому ублюдку как минимум дважды!

— Хуёво, — тихо сказал Джо. — Это очень хуёво, Мак.

— А что я должен был делать — кричать вслед убийце Дафф: «Бросьте оружие»? Значком козырять? Что, блять, положено делать-то?

При друг друге они всегда ругались, как сапожники.

— Мак, у кого-то зуб на тебя, — оборвал Джо. — Просто так трассологам кольт не отдают.

— А что, если я скажу тебе, что знаю, у кого на меня зуб?

— Я уже слышал. Ты самоубийца.

— Джо, я клянусь тебе, он мне сам это подтвердил.

Он быстро, стараясь не запинаться и не уходить в пространные эмоции, описал все события прошедшего ужина, умолчав о том, от чего передёргивало и шатало его самого. О том, как Фассбендер смотрел, как восхищался и — господи — как прикасался к нему, нисколько не смущённый ненавистью в чужих глазах.

Джо молчал, и Джеймс, выждав паузу, спросил:

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я псих?

— Нет, конечно, — раздражённо ответил Коннор. МакЭвой невольно выдохнул с облегчением. Лицо у Джо, впрочем, проще не стало. — Ты в дерьме, старик.

— Я знаю.

— Нет, не знаешь.

— Джо, ради всего святого, только не надо меня учить...

— Ладно, проехали. Говори тише, не хочу, чтобы Элен знала.

Джеймс замолк. Упоминание об Элен на секунду вернуло его в реальность — туда, где у Коннора была жена и сын, а у Джеймса не было ни черта. Он мгновенно почувствовал, как уколола совесть, и возненавидел себя за то, что припёрся к чёрту на рога, чтобы нагрузить друга тем, что вполне может свести его в могилу, да ещё и всю семью заодно.

— Мак, — позвал Коннор, почувствовав колебания, — Мак, я могу написать в заключении, что из кольта никто не...

— Даже не думай.

— Я понимаю, ты благороден и всё такое, но, если у них будет бумага, что из твоего пистолета стреляли, то...

— Они и так знают, что я стрелял. Я писал об этом в рапорте, а твоё заключение — это для суда.

— С-с-суда?

Эх, хороший ты парень, Джо, подумал Джеймс. Зачем я только к тебе приехал.

— Не подставляйся, Коннор. Достаточно одного служебного расследования, два — это уже чересчур. К тому же у тебя сын.

— Мак, я понимаю, ты на взводе, но не думаешь ли ты, что они собираются тебя...

— Арестовать. Они собираются меня арестовать, Джо. Фассбендер наверняка уже всё уладил, — он смолк, сжалился и повторил: — Твоё заключение — формальность.

Коннор будто бы растерялся.

— Но...

По коридору пронёсся жизнерадостный топот Коннора-младшего. Далёкий, нездешний звук, отдавшийся в голове Джеймса гулкой глухой болью.

— Но ведь можно поехать напрямую к комиссару, объяснить ему всё это.

Мысли были холодные и бесстыдные, и формировались безо всякого желания Джеймса, словно бы сами по себе. Бедный Джо, он ведь ещё не задумался о том, почему из всех трассологов и криминалистов Скотланд-Ярда для вынесения заключения по кольту выбрали именно его. Он ещё не дошёл до мысли, что весь этот разговор — часть плана Фассбендера, и эти метания между желанием помочь и здравым смыслом — тоже. Майкл Фассбендер не оставляет от моей жизни камня на камне, планомерно уничтожает и работу, и друзей, и женщину, которую я любил, чтобы из пепла проклюнулось что-то иное. Вот только что?

Чем я, чёрт возьми, мог его покорить?

— Спасибо, что сообщил, — сказал Джеймс, с облегчением заметив, что в голосе нет сердечности. — Теперь я буду знать, чего ждать.

— Мак, если я могу чем-нибудь тебе помочь, ты же меня знаешь, только скажи.

Джеймс закрыл глаза и открыл.

— Есть просьба. Я бы и сам сделал, но меня даже в отделение не пустят. Формально это называется «дать отгул».

— Да.

— Мне нужно личное дело Фассбендера.

— Мак...

— Сможешь добыть? И ещё адрес Энн-Мари Дафф.

— И что ты собрался с этим делать? — спросил Коннор.

— Я могу рассказать, но тогда в суде ты не сможешь сказать, что не знал.

Коннор помолчал, кивнул, достал из джинсов мобильник и через три минуты карандашом записал на бумажке адрес Дафф.

— С личным делом придётся повозиться — в Олд-Бейли не любят, когда кто-то сует нос в их дела, а официальный запрос поднимет слишком много шума. Но я постараюсь достать хотя бы сканы.

Джеймс поблагодарил, вышел в коридор, бестолково пожал растерянному Коннору руку, распрощался с Элен и не смог отказаться от куска пирога.

Так и таскался с пирогом в пакете по станциям метро, ожидая, когда под потолком вагона объявят нужную станцию.

 

Дом как дом. Средней степени обшарпанности. Лестничные проёмы имперские, но поручни так расшатаны, что вот-вот рухнут. Квартира — последняя, на четвёртом этаже. По весне наверняка протекает крыша. На втором этаже пожилая чета латиносов смачно костерила друг друга; Джеймс прошёл мимо, стараясь лишний раз не сталкиваться носом с гневными супругами. Пора усвоить: Лондон уже давно не город британцев.

Сначала он подумывал вскрыть хлипкий замок скрепкой. На лестничной площадке перегорела лампочка, в темноте можно ковыряться с этим замком вечность. Потом, прислушавшись, он уловил странные звуки, несущиеся из-за двери: как будто бы кто-то смеётся. Голос неразборчивый, звонкий. Кажется, это ребёнок.

На секунду его ошеломила мысль, не приходившая в голову раньше: а что, если Эни была не одна?.. Да нет же, глупость, Джеймс бы знал. В конце концов, ребёнка бы привели на похороны. Если, конечно, не совсем маленький. Чёрт побери, да не может же быть такого, чтобы...

Дверь открылась. На пороге стояла сухонькая женщина маленького роста, сутулая и седая. На похоронах она казалась ему моложе: чуть за пятьдесят или что-то вроде того. Сейчас мать Эни тянула на все семьдесят.

— Миссис Дафф? Здравствуйте, я коллега вашей дочери. Мы виделись на похоронах. Извините, что потревожил.

— Да, — сказала она грудным скрипучим голосом. — Да, я вас помню... Джеймс, кажется?

— Так точно.

— Не стойте в дверях.

Джеймс немного растерялся. Мысль о том, что он может встретить в квартире Дафф-старшую, в голову ему не приходила. В узкой тёмной прихожей он снял ботинки, положил пакет с пирогом на пол и повесил куртку на спинку старого стула. Миссис Дафф растерянно оглянулась. Детский смех доносился из комнаты.

— Ма-а-ама! — верещала девочка, хохоча. — Ну ма-а-ам!

— Проходите, — позвала миссис Дафф и скрылась в комнате. Чувствуя, как колотится сердце, он вошёл. Волна холода прокатилась по спине и застряла мелкими льдинками в позвоночнике. Хохот лился из динамиков телевизора: маленькая девочка на экране купалась в бассейне во дворе, окутываясь облаком сияющих брызг.

— Разбираю старые кассеты, — сказала миссис Дафф. — Мари всё время клялась выбросить свой видеомагнитофон, но так и не дошли руки. Вы посидите со мной?

Бултых! В бассейн к девочке плюхнулась собака, и визг стал ещё веселее и пронзительнее.

— Гектор, перестань! Ма-а-ам, он брызгается!

Белобрысая девочка глянула прямо в камеру, щурясь от солнца. Когда она улыбалась, было видно, что у неё выпали передние молочные зубы.

— Мари, помаши папе, — сказал голос за кадром — приятное меццо-сопрано, ничуть не похожее на скрипучий голос старушки. Девочка принялась интенсивно махать отцу. Собака в это время оккупировала мяч для водного поло. — Гектор, фу!

— Просто ужас какой-то, — проскрипела миссис Дафф. — Двадцать две кассеты.

Смотреть было невыносимо, не смотреть Джеймс не мог. Ему вдруг стало холодно, и руки слегка задрожали. Он вцепился ими в подлокотники кресла и сжал до боли в суставах. Миссис Дафф поставила видео на паузу, и детский хохот иссяк.

— Извините, я совсем забыла предложить чай.

И, пока он не успел отказаться, скрылась где-то в стороне кухни. Кричать ей вслед показалось невежливым, поэтому он нелепо поднялся с кресла, но так и не обронил ни слова.

Когда маленькая Эни не хохотала, он мог думать. Теперь появилась возможность оглянуться. Энн-Мари никогда не приглашала его домой, и весь открывшийся интерьер он видел впервые: и эти невысокие потолки, и обилие мебели, и протёршиеся половицы. Трудно назвать эту маленькую квартиру захламлённой: здесь всё на своих местах. Под телефоном лежит записка, на которой почерком Эни написан номер телефона с подписью «Стоматолог».

Окажись Джеймс здесь раньше, это дало бы ответ на многие мучавшие его вопросы: женщине, жившей в этих стенах, было здесь до безумия тесно. И она, конечно, мечтала о лучшей жизни, мечтала отчаянно, до безумия, мечтала всё больше и больше, закупая в свою квартиру всё новые добротные вещи в ожидании, когда они будут соответствовать статусу.

Майкл Фассбендер был бесстыдно прав, и для осознания этой мысли не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу.

Около тумбы с телевизором он увидел пакет с вещами, на который неаккуратная рука прицепила записку: «Энн-Мари Дафф. Морг Скотланд-Ярда». Пакет так никто и не развернул.

— Совсем вылетело из головы ваше имя, — сказала миссис Дафф, появившись в комнате с подносом. На подносе стоял заварочный чайник и две чашки на блюдцах.

— Джеймс.

— Ах да, Джеймс... Садитесь, садитесь. Чай у меня замечательный.

— А вы жили здесь вместе с ней?

Старуха удивлённо подняла на него глаза.

— Бог с вами, Мари так своенравна, что совершенно не может никого терпеть рядом. Сто раз говорила ей: дочка, года идут, я устала ожидать внуков, — но нет, эта свиристелка всё скачет по своим участкам и размахивает забралом. До чего вздорная девица, просто с ума сойти!

Она прервалась, чтобы налить ему чаю. Джеймс поблагодарил и к чашке не притронулся.

— Представляете, звоню я ей вчера, говорю: Мари, изволь быть в воскресенье на ужине. Думаете, она прониклась? Ни на миг. Видите, уже почти десять, а эта сумасшедшая опять на работе. Мне пришлось приехать, чтобы помочь разобрать ей старые кассеты.

Я должен вырвать её из этого, подумал Джеймс. Я должен сказать ей.

— Моррис, почему вы не пьёте чай?

— Джеймс.

— Да, верно. А я разве сказала Моррис? Простите, это мой муж, я совсем забываю иногда, что он давно умер, — миссис Дафф с беспокойством посмотрела на часы. — Думаю, нужно позвонить в участок, это совсем не дело — молодой женщине возвращаться с работы в такое время...

На дворе и так было темно, а плотно задёрнутые шторы темноту усугубляли, но даже в этой полумгле Джеймс видел лихорадочный блеск в тусклых глазах матери Эни. Нет, на сумасшедшую совсем не похожа, просто ещё не верит. Ещё цепляется, падает всё глубже и глубже в яму отчаяния, отказываясь осознавать смерть единственной дочери. Пусть лучше на работе, пусть допоздна, пусть профурсетка — но профурсетка живая.

Эни мне никто, сказал про себя Джеймс. Не дочь, не сестра, не жена, господи, даже не любовница. Так, неудавшееся воспоминание, ещё одна галочка в череде потерь. Она умерла, и мне незачем таскаться за ней, расклёвывая раны, как курица на птичьем дворе. Даже в бытность, когда она была жива, я не решился замолвить хоть слово о чашечке кофе, не набрался храбрости позвать её на свидание, я вообще ничего не смог — может, и к черту эти нынешние терзания? Хватит грызть себя, как каменную конфету, МакЭвой. Эта работа похожа на открытый могильник, только ты выберешься из него, а Эни нет. Никогда.

Наверное, нужно что-то сказать.

— Мэм, ваша дочь мертва.

Миссис Дафф бесшумно отхлебнула чаю из чашки.

— Ах, как же я забыла про конфеты! Дырявая моя голова. Одну минутку.

Она встала. Джеймс схватил её за сухонький щуплый локоть.

— Её больше нет, мэм. Вы должны понять это.

На секунду с её хлопотливого лица слезла забота о чае и конфетах.

— Это... это неправда, что вы себе позволяете...

— Это правда. Энн-Мари умерла на рейде. Я был рядом. Мы похоронили её в ту пятницу, я стоял на похоронах рядом с вами, помните? Мэм.

Что он здесь забыл? Пришел давить на больные мозоли, заново ворошить очевидное? Злость, неожиданно поднимающаяся в груди, пугает самого Джеймса. Надо уйти, ему здесь не место. Замолкая, он грузно оборачивается и шагает в коридор. Миссис Дафф не спешит окликнуть его и остановить, в тишине раздаётся только далёкий свист чайника из кухни.

Он щёлкает включателем, чтобы найти свою обувь в коридоре. Он уже одет и обут, когда миссис Дафф наконец отмирает. Чашка выскальзывает из её руки и бьётся. Машинально он оборачивается на звук и видит её глаза: они громадные и блеклые, такие светлые, что мерещится бельмо. Видимо, что-то в его лице пугает её. Отшатнувшись, миссис Дафф едва не роняет кресло, и шёпот её похож на шипение змеи.

— Дьявол. Дьявол, дьявол!

Она кричит это ему вслед, скрипучий голос нарастает и становится громче и громче. Джеймс выбегает на лестничную площадку и бежит вниз по ступеням, плечи ходят ходуном, а в голове сумрачно мечется пустота.

— Дьявол! — горестно воет миссис Дафф, раскачиваясь и хватаясь за входную дверь. Голос смешивается со всхлипом, превращается в сухие рыдания, и, спохватившись, миссис Дафф быстро и торопливо крестится.

До конца жизни она будет верить, что встретила дьявола во плоти.

 

18.

Дома было темно и пусто. Он повесил куртку на вешалку, зачем-то зашторил окна и минут пять стоял на кухне, мелкими глотками опустошая стакан с водой из-под крана. Вода была ледяная, зубы от неё болели, но он всё пил и пил. Жажда не проходила.

Хватит, сказал он себе. Хватит, возьми себя в руки. Для начала надо проверить, не поставил ли Фассбендер прослушку или камеры — с него станется развлекаться игрой в реалити-шоу. Потом нужно проверить почту, Джо должен прислать сканы. Уйми истерику и займись делом.

Первая нервозность прошла, но крик миссис Дафф не выходил из головы, и на душе было паршиво. Чтобы не думать об этом, Джеймс методично обошёл все комнаты и профессиональным взглядом обшарил каждый дюйм. Ничего. Ну что ж, Фассбендер, видимо, реалити-шоу — слишком просто для тебя, к тому же тут нет полёта фантазии. Ты ведь крайне высокого мнения о себе, Майки. Тебе неинтересно забавляться игрушками мелкого калибра, ты предпочитаешь эффектность. Пагубная тяга к утверждению собственной исключительности когда-нибудь сожрёт тебя с потрохами. Интересно, откуда она взялась?

Он поймал себя на мысли, что азартно разговаривает в уме с убийцей Эни, и испугался того, что эта мысль его не тронула. Не вовремя проснулся голод, и он вспомнил, что пирог оставил у миссис Дафф. Круглосуточный супермаркет за три квартала отсюда. Кажется, в холодильнике что-то оставалось, но где гарантия, что Фассбендер не подмешал ничего в еду?

...Чёрт побери, это уже смахивает на паранойю. Но кто не стал бы параноиком? Джеймс спустился обратно в кухню и открыл холодильник. Свинина в кисло-сладком соусе, аккуратно уложенная в пластиковый контейнер, одиноко громоздилась на средней полке. Заботливая рука прицепила к контейнеру стикер: «Джейми, не тревожься — я не поклонник излишка специй». Вот сука.

А впрочем, к чёрту. На секунду им овладела слабость: помру — да и хер с ним, хуже точно не будет. МакЭвой невесело усмехнулся, взял вилку и контейнер, отнёс их в комнату и поставил рядом с ноутбуком. Пока система загружалась, подумал и вернулся за вином, по-плебейски вынув пробку зубами и не озаботившись бокалом.

Письмо уже ждало своего адресата. «Мак, ты мне должен», — написал Коннор и приложил к письму файл с цифровым досье. Неслыханную щедрость проявил некто в Олд-Бейли: эти ребята обычно не горят желанием делиться информацией о своих кадрах, а чтобы добиться позволения втихую залезть в базу, нужно и вовсе совершить подвиг. Джеймс распечатал досье в двух экземплярах, на всякий случай стёр все следы письма и удалил файл с жёсткого диска.

Закрыв крышку ноутбука, Джеймс пересел в кресло, съел несколько кусочков мяса из контейнера, хлебнул вина из горлышка бутылки и принялся читать.

Майкл Фассбендер родился второго апреля семьдесят седьмого года в живописном городке на юге Германии, но уже два года спустя семья поддалась ирландским корням матери и переехала в некое местечко Килларни к западу от Корка. Там Фассбендер-старший открыл небольшой уютный ресторан, успешно работающий по сей день. Хороший вкус, видимо, передался Майклу от отца. Открыв поисковик, Джеймс без труда нашёл сайт ресторана, ознакомился с меню и просмотрел две дюжины фотографий. Благочинная тишайшая улица с выбеленными большеглазыми домами по краям укрывается ровненькой тротуарной плиткой. Вдалеке виднеется серый шпиль стройного собора с готической «розой», глядящей на юг. Тишь да гладь, божья благодать.

Майкл уехал из Ирландии после школы, закончив её экстерном. Поначалу — о боже, — учился каком-то шотландском колледже, но быстро бросил. Путь его лежал в Уорикский университет — задача почти непосильная для выпускника рядовой католической школы. Парадоксально, но Майкла приняли туда с первого раза — по-видимому, простой ирландский парень чем-то сильно впечатлил приёмную комиссию.  В Уорике Фассбендер успешно изучил четырехлетний углублённый курс права, выпустившись с идеальным дипломом и ворохом восторженных рекомендаций от преподавателей. Некоторые рекомендации имели столь ценный вес, что молодого человека легко приняли на хорошую работу в Министерство юстиции, откуда он через несколько лет перевёлся в Олд-Бейли на должность помощника прокурора. Ещё через два года, попутно оттрубив учеником барристера, он получил право вести частную адвокатскую практику и с тех пор с государством был в отношениях доверительных, но не подотчётных. Государственные служащие в жизни не дождутся таких гонораров.

Да, негусто. Что-то здесь не давало Джеймсу покоя, но что именно, он не мог понять. Вкус часто отказывал МакЭвою. В большинстве случаев мысли его были далеки от изящества, и воспитание редко успевало их отшлифовать. Время от времени ему казалось, что кто-то забыл поставить в его голове надёжные перегородки, отделяющие приемлемое от аморального. Мысли клубились, мысли смешивались, мысли легко вихляли между прекрасным и чудовищным. Да, он талантлив, это не раз подмечали профессора и коллеги, но что за радость в таланте, который роднит тебя с преступниками?

Вот и сейчас то же самое: стоит закрыть глаза, и сознание само нарисует безотчётную картинку жизни Фассбендера в Килларни.

…Учительница стоит около классной доски и выводит на ней дату. Дотошный почерк мисс О’Салливан (Смит, Мёрфи, Уолш, О’Брайен — нужное подчеркнуть) навевает уныние. Майкл сидит за третьей партой первого ряда; давным-давно сделанное задание покоится на углу стола, на коленях лежит открытая книга вне школьной программы. Он смотрит на бледные ноги мисс О’Салливан: плотные колготки собираются в мелкие складки на щиколотках, а шерстяная серая юбка спускается ровно на ладонь ниже колена, как и положено примерной католичке.

Майкл красивый, не особенно разговорчивый мальчик с перманентно скучающим взглядом. Формальное образование не вызывает у него и толики интереса: оно рассчитано на среднестатистические ленивые умы, а вовсе не на его незаурядный интеллект. Да ещё эта зубодробительная религиозность католической школы скоро проест плешь. В католицизме ты грешен от рождения, даже тогда, когда ещё ничего не сделал, и слушать эту нескончаемую проповедь о самобичевании быстро надоедает. Это могут скушать недалёкие одноклассники, с благоговением проникаясь россказнями о всевидящем Боге, но Майкла этим не напугаешь. Пожалуй, он досыта наелся.

Майкл ещё не знает, что это не школа плоха — таков весь мир, от удалённых уголков до оживлённых мегаполисов. Люди носят школьную форму и дресс-код, чтобы соответствовать всеобщему виду. Программу обучения формируют, исходя из средних показателей интеллекта населения. Настоящие короли этого мира — статисты, фиксирующие смену показателей средних значений: служащие избирательных комиссий, финансисты, брокеры и журналисты. Смена статики — вот что по-настоящему волнует рядового жителя планеты, живущего в страхе, что завтра упадет курс евро, а послезавтра подскочет рост преступности.

Если ты хоть сколько-нибудь одарён, тебе нечего здесь делать.

— Я торгую лишь товаром для простаков, — говорит тебе мир, заточенный под заурядностей, — так что ищи-ка себе игрушки сам.

И однажды ты их находишь.

 

19.

В айподе выпала «Музыка машин» Мосолова; пронзительная и мощная, она чем-то напоминала ему вагнеровский «Полёт валькирии» — та же хаотичная поэзия сумбура. Чистое наслаждение для тонкого слуха. Вагнер, впрочем, куда изнеженнее, чем Мосолов, и отнюдь не может похвастаться авангардом. К тому же, в отличие от вагнеровского «Полёта», ни один такт «Музыки машин» не хвалит самого себя и не вертится в попытках понравиться широким массам.

Майкл прибавил громкости, свернул с магистрали и оставил «Ягуар» на парковке у супермаркета рядом со стареньким минивэном. Как всегда бывает в обеденную субботу, супермаркет был полон семьями, катящими в тележках молоко и макароны вперемешку с детьми. Измождённые мамаши наседали на своих мужей, гомоня голосами гарпий, а их драгоценные чада в это время хватали с полок всё, до чего могла дотянуться рука. Майкл прошёл вдоль трепещущего моря потребления, аккуратно оттесняя в сторону мелких рыбешёк. Близились финальные аккорды «Музыки машин», спасая слух от воплей избалованных детей.

Около прилавка с редкими сортами сыров, как и ожидалось, было пусто. Довольствуясь одиночеством, Майкл взял немного итальянского маскарпоне, потом долго выбирал сыр песто, принюхиваясь к тонко нарезанным зелёным кускам. «Музыка машин» кончилась, и он был вынужден выключить плеер. Краем глаза Майкл видел, как справа за соседним прилавком женщина выбирала камамбер, советуясь с мужем. Их сын, явно скучая, оглядывался по сторонам в поисках того, что могло бы быть интересным, и наконец остановил взгляд на сыре в руках Майкла.

— Ух ты. Какой зелёный!

Голос у мальчишки был громкий и звонкий. Майкл улыбнулся.

— Он называется «Базирон песто». У тебя хороший вкус.

— А почему он такого цвета?

— Это всё базилик, мой друг. Весь секрет песто — базилик и чеснок. Зато сколько гонора, а?

— Па-а-ап, — позвал мальчик, дёрнув отца за край куртки. — Пап, гляди, какой классный сыр!

Отец мальчика повернулся и уронил упаковку шпината, которую держал в руках. Зелёного сыра он не заметил: глаза его с расширившимися от страха глазами смотрели в лицо Майкла. Этот взгляд Майкл видел уже не один раз.

— О, мы, кажется, знакомы, — сказал Фассбендер, улыбнувшись шире. — Мистер Коннор, Джо Коннор, я прав?

— Да, — хрипло ответил Коннор, безотчётно отодвинув жену в сторонку.

— Какая неожиданная встреча. Рад, очень рад.

Он смотрел на Коннора, а Коннор смотрел на него. Взгляд Джо с потрохами выдал близкое общение с МакЭвоем.

— Милый, ты нас не познакомишь? — спросила Коннора жена, миловидная дама с плавными чертами лица.

— Элен, это Майкл Фассбендер, — деревянными губами произнёс Коннор. Майкл почтительно кивнул даме. — Адвокат, сотрудничавший с Олд-Бейли.

— Бог мой, на прошлой неделе я как раз читала о вас отличную статью. Вы блестяще провернули дело.

— Благодарю, мэм, очень лестно слышать, — сказал Майкл и добавил, смакуя каждое слово: — Джо, кто бы знал, что у вас такая _изумительная_ семья.

Коннор споткнулся и машинально притянул к себе сына.

— Пап, — настаивал ребёнок, — смотри, какой сыр.

— Сыр действительно прекрасный, — подхватил Майкл. — Вы позволите уступить вам этот отрез? Гарантирую, из всего выставленного здесь на прилавке этот — самый лучший. А вот камамбер я бы брать не советовал — он, знаете ли, быстро портится, поэтому везде, кроме Франции, его всегда продают недозрелым.

Смущённая, Элен вернула камамбер на полку и, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, приняла «Базирон песто» из рук Фассбендера.

— Если вы советуете...

— Будьте уверены, он вас не разочарует, — сказал Майкл и шутливо приподнял воображаемую шляпу. — Ну, был рад повидаться, Джо. Я передам от вас привет нашему общему другу.

Белый, как мел, Коннор кивнул, но взгляда не отвёл, продолжая сверлить спину Фассбендера до тех пор, пока тот лёгкой походкой не дошёл до касс.

— Джо, с тобой всё хорошо? — испугалась Элен. — Ты кажешься таким бледным.

— Может быть, простыл, — ответил Джо чужим голосом. — Не тревожься.

Жена поднесла к лицу кусок сыра и с наслаждением вдохнула аромат.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что этот Фассбендер окажется таким отличным парнем. Сыр действительно выше всяких похвал.

Коннор промолчал, чувствуя, как по виску ползёт капля холодного пота. Когда он потянулся за платком, чтобы вытереть лоб, руки у него мелко-мелко дрожали.

Спина Фассбендера, мелькнув у касс, быстро скрылась из виду.

 

20.

Джеймс листал досье Фассбендера уже раз десятый. За окном начало светлеть, от настольной лампы глаза болели. Он выключил её. Рядом на диване сидела Эни, рассматривая недвижимым взглядом потолок; из раны на её птичьей голой груди на обивку дивана струйкой текла кровь. Он не мог повернуться и посмотреть на неё, уговаривал себя минуты две.

Потом собрался с духом и посмотрел. Рядом никого не было.

Джеймс моргнул и проснулся. Утро уже вступило в свои права, листки досье по-прежнему лежали у него в руках. Он отложил досье на столик и залез в душ. Голова немного прояснилась.

Информации было море, но он никак не мог собраться и решить, за что зацепиться. Может, навык с годами теряет? Или дело в нервах? Хорошо бы как следует порыться в судебной психиатрии — во времена учёбы он серьёзно подумывал с головой уйти в эту область, но вскоре бросил.

«В чём ваша беда, Джеймс, — сказал профессор Уитман, улыбнувшись по-стариковски тёплой улыбкой, — талант гасит дотошность, а без неё в психиатрии вы не стоите ни черта». Первое время Джеймс из упрямства бился, но был вынужден согласиться: практика давалась куда легче теории.

Постойте. Уитман! Как можно было забыть о чудесном старике.

Профессору Уитману было уже за девяносто, но ясности ума он не растерял ни на грамм. Негодный к военной службе, в своё время Уитман избил все пороги в попытках уйти на фронт Второй мировой, чтобы резать немецких солдат. Его не пустили, и тогда он принялся с тем же рвением выяснять, кто режет солдат британских. Так спустя годы он стал одним из ведущих судебных психиатров в мире. Джеймс ещё не родился, а Уитман уже консультировал бедовых американцев по части психологии маньяков — так к кому же обращаться теперь за помощью, как не к нему?

Номер Уитмана Джеймс помнил наизусть: после выпуска он ежегодно отправлял профессору подарки на Рождество, а после того, как тот наконец ушёл на покой, взял за правило ещё и названивать раз в квартал. По ту сторону трубки ему отвечал неизменно бравый моложавый голос, обладающий некой врождённой значительностью — в жизни не скажешь, что этому голосу вот-вот стукнет век.

Джеймс набрал номер; ответили, как обычно, сразу.

— Уитман у аппарата.

— У аппарата? — переспросил Джеймс, улыбнувшись. Собеседник хмыкнул.

— Да будет вам известно, что Александр Белл — а он, как вы знаете, изобрёл прообраз этого прекрасного устройства, через которое мы сейчас общаемся, — предлагал в качестве приветствия не какое-нибудь безыскусное «Алло», а именно фразу «У аппарата».

— Я так рад, что вы не меняетесь.

— Не дай боже вам дожить до моих лет, Джеймс, — отозвался Уитман, — будь вы на семь десятилетий старше, вас бы тоже ничто не могло изменить. Доброе утро, мой дорогой друг.

Джеймс старика обожал.

— Доброе. Как ваше здоровье?

— Докладываю: ещё не помер. Скриплю, как несмазанная телега, разве по мне не слышно?

— Да бросьте, вы прибедняетесь, вашей стойкостью можно сразить города.

— Чего не отнять, — вздохнул старик. — Ну, довольно с комплиментами, а не то я начну вас подозревать.

— Вы видите меня насквозь.

— Естественно, вижу, это же моя работа! — искренне воскликнул Уитман.

Джеймсу так нравилось слушать его никогда не унывающий голос, что к сути проблемы он переходить не спешил.

— А что, если я звоню просто так — узнать, как вы там?

— О, Джеймс, вы прекрасно знаете, что я проклят жизнью — должно быть, это расплата за то, что я так и не выбрался покромсать фашистов в сорок первом. Те, кто ходили их кромсать, давным-давно развлекаются обществом червей, а я до сих пор валандаюсь с людьми. И, знаете, черви лучше.

Джеймс против воли засмеялся.

— Довольно, — поторопил старик. — Вываливайте скорее, что там у вас есть. Я буду разочарован, если такой блестящий студент, как вы, будет названивать мне лишь затем, чтобы спросить, не помер ли я ещё.

— Я давно уже не студент.

— Не мелочитесь, Джеймс, вам не идёт. К делу!

— Могу я заехать к вам на досуге?

Теперь засмеялся старик — раскатисто и негромко.

— На чьём досуге, моём? Мне девяносто семь, милый друг. Мне лестно, но о досуге не может быть и речи, всё моё существование — это перебежки от туалета до молочной лавки. Приходите в любое время, не прогадаете.

— Вы прелесть.

— А вот это уже перебор!..

 

21.

Есть ещё в предместьях Лондона такие местечки: тихие, деликатные, с растущими вдоль дороги могучими платанами таких размеров, что становится ясно — этот район был значительным ещё лет сто назад. Мощные кряжистые стволы деревьев прорываются сквозь старинный тротуарный камень, поросший мхом. Местами они наваливаются на крыши столь же старых домов, чувственно сплетаясь ветвями с балками и крыльцом. Дом Уитмана тоже сросся с платаном. Старик ласково называл это хитросплетение «связью старых любовников», и метафора была столь сладострастна, сколь и точна.

Крыльцо с годами слегка завалилось на бок, и поручни не мешало бы покрасить. Звонка на двери не было — вместо него красовался старомодный молоточек на вешалке, который давным-давно не снимали. Джеймс толкнул дверь и обнаружил, что закрыть её никто не потрудился.

— Профессор, ну двадцать первый век на носу, в конце-то концов! Когда вы научитесь пользоваться замком?

— Ох, Джеймс, не дразните меня смертью, — отозвался Уитман из глубины дома. Судя по всему, старик ворковал на кухне. — Где они, ваши хваленые убийцы, когда они так нужны?

Прошла минута, и хозяин дома вырос в гостиной — статный, сухопарый, с густой шапкой идеально седых волос и в шерстяном костюме с иголочки. Сколько Джеймс помнил Уитмана, тот всегда носил один и тот же костюм — этот, в шотландскую клетку.

— Джеймс, вы молодеете и молодеете с каждым днём, — сказал Уитман. — Я чувствую себя неловко.

Широко улыбнувшись, Джеймс пожал его крепкую, совсем не старческую руку.

— Очень рад вас видеть, сэр. Вы получили мой подарок на день рождения?

— Безусловно, — кивнул старик, слегка просветлев. Тёплые воспоминания придавали ему сходство с ребёнком. — Должен признаться, среди тьмы носков, шарфов и лекарств от сердца, что надарили мне родственники, ваш альбом афиш из шестидесятых произвёл фурор. Признайтесь, где вы его достали?

— Ну, знаете ли, подарок есть подарок...

— Ладно, давайте сюда своё дело, всё равно любые другие разговоры бесполезны, — сказал Уитман лёгким голосом. — Присаживайтесь в кресло, если найдёте его в моих джунглях. Можете вздремнуть, пока я буду изучать дело.

Джеймс с облегчением передал папку со всеми материалами по делу Робина Гуда Уитману в руки и переспросил:

— Вздремнуть?

Уитман взглянул на него с видимой снисходительностью, но от Джеймса не укрылась истинная суть взгляда. За лёгкими речами старика крылся дьявольский характер, сочетающий в себе проницательность психиатра и въедливость криминалиста.

— Джеймс, — непринуждённо начал старик, быстро ощупывая взглядом его лицо, — у вас в солнечном сплетении болей не бывает?

— Мы ведь не обо мне собрались говорить.

— Так бывает или нет?

— Профессор...

— Ладно-ладно, — Уитман сел в своё кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и раскрыл увесистую папку. — Но всё же, просто ради любопытства: сердечко не шалит? Голова не кружится, во рту сухо не бывает?

— Нет, — соврал Джеймс, лишь бы старик отвязался.

— Странно, — удивился Уитман, не поднимая глаз от дела. — Трудности с сосредоточением я вижу, проблемы со сном тоже, моторное напряжение сразу в глаза бросается... Обязательно должна быть вегетативная гиперактивность. Тревожное расстройство именно так и проистекает.

— Мистер Уитман!

— Умолкаю, — сказал старик и, нацепив на длинный нос очки, погрузился в чтение.

Пока он читал, Джеймс имел возможность рассмотреть окружающее пространство. Дом был заставлен старыми тумбочками, шкафами, комодами, зеркалами, бесчисленным обилием ковриков и восточных скатертей — буквально шагу негде ступить. Джеймс еле-еле пробрался к деревянному креслу-качалке и рухнул на него; кресло тут же принялось скрипеть. Вопреки куче хлама, тесно здесь не было — старик любил свободно дышать. Окна уходили до самого потолка, неряшливо задрапированные проеденными молью портьерами. Компьютера у старика не было — вместо него на подоконнике невозмутимо возвышалась печатная машинка лохматых годов. На моду Уитман плевал, и Джеймсу это нравилось.

Старик читал быстро, но то и дело останавливался, подолгу обдумывая прочитанное. Пару раз Джеймс подавал голос, но Уитман шикал на него, как на нерадивого студента, и волей-неволей пришлось молчать. Прошло минут сорок, затем час. Джеймс почти задремал, успокоенный местной тишиной и неспешностью, когда старик наконец положил папку на колени и с искренним восторгом произнёс:

— Личность, конечно, потрясает. Я бы дорого отдал, чтобы пропустить с этим парнем пару бокалов винца.

Джеймс чуть не навернулся с кресла. Уитман этого будто бы не заметил.

— Да-а-а, крайне любопытный экспонат. До чего интересное мышление: всё в нём уживается в такой гармонии, что, ей-богу, нам с вами стоило бы позавидовать. Вы когда-нибудь наблюдали блеск крупного бриллианта в ярком электрическом свете?

— Профессор, не могли бы вы говорить конкретнее?

— Куда уж конкретнее! Нет, дорогой Джеймс, мы имеем дело не с психопатом, а с бриллиантом с множеством изумительных граней. Вот, взгляните, — Уитман с упоением зашуршал страницами. — Каюсь, с первого взгляда я решил, что мистер Гуд, если позволишь так его называть, — организованный несоциальный тип. Налицо высокий интеллект, прекрасная выдержка, отсутствие всякого аффекта и — что ещё важнее, — сомнений. Он ни разу не поддаётся панике, не допускает примитивных ошибок, не переживает трансформаций. Гедонистом его тоже не назовёшь — вы ведь обратили внимание, что убийство его интересует мало?

— Хотите сказать, что он не садист? — спросил Джеймс. Уитман глянул на него с нетерпеливой укоризной.

— Мистер Гуд не просто «не садист», он даже не властолюбец. Обычно бывает как?..

— Как? — эхом переспросил МакЭвой.

— Серийный убийца вырезает людей потому, что это ему _нравится_. Процесс причинения физических страданий доставляет ему чувственное удовольствие, и эта модель поведения не появилась из воздуха — он перенял её у тех, кто совершал насилие над ним. С помощью убийства психопат мысленно квитается и возвышается над демонами в своём прошлом, ставит себя выше них и утверждает собственное превосходство. Мужественность, силу, маскулинное начало — называйте это как хотите... У мужчин вообще в последний век проблемы с этим. Американские феминистки надели штаны, подстриглись под мальчика, стали говорить басом и обвинили мужчин во всех своих грехах, а уважаемое общество охотно развило эту недурственную идею до совершенного маразма. Сначала они забивают своих сыновей камнями за то, что те родились с членом, а потом удивляются, почему в один прекрасный день их сынок покупает винтовку и размазывает мозги одноклассников по казённым стенам.

— Думаете, Робину Гуду в детстве доставалось от матери?

Уитман раздражённо махнул рукой.

— Джеймс, вы вообще меня слушаете? Я пытаюсь донести до вас простую мысль: мистер Гуд создан из другого теста. Я описываю вам стандартную модель поведения организованного серийного убийцы, чтобы вы осознали, насколько наш случай выбивается из статистики. С натяжкой его можно причислить к типу серийников-миссионеров. Миссионеры ставят себе цель изменить мир к лучшему, поэтому их modus operandi направлен на уничтожение неугодных категорий граждан: проституток, гомосексуалистов... В нашем случае — коррумпированных полицейских.

— Он гомосексуалист? — ляпнул Джеймс то, что вертелось в голове. Профессор Уитман покачал головой.

— Не в чистом виде. А даже если гомосексуалист, это вряд ли когда-либо доставляло ему неудобства.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— О, это превосходно социализированный человек. И у него явно нет проблем с сексуальной сферой.

Это я заметил, подумал Джеймс.

— В то же время это не рыцарь без страха и упрёка. Не из тех, кто общается с Сатаной и тому подобное, — вдумчиво сказал Уитман. — Джеймс, что вы хотите от меня услышать?

— Психологический портрет преступника, хотя бы намётки. Что это за человек, какие у него цели, слабые стороны... Способен ли он испытывать вину.

Уитман снова пролистнул несколько страниц.

— Ну, сынок, вы замахнулись... Я ведь не моралист, я врач. Если вы подразумеваете способность испытывать вину как критерий нормальности, то да, этот человек нормален.

— Нормален?..

— В той мере, в какой может быть нормально существо, истребляющее себе подобных, — поправился профессор. — Рискну предположить, что мистер Гуд вполне успешен в отношении с людьми, а значит, и человеческое ему не чуждо. Впрочем, каких-либо сомнений в процессе убийства за ним не замечено. Он не считает жертв равными себе, и их заботы так же его не трогают. Безусловный нарциссист, однако не патологический. Никаких особенных детских травм не вижу. Физическое насилие здесь тоже не замешано. Разве что...

— Да?

— Может быть, какой-то эпизод в более позднем возрасте... Что-то должно было запустить механизм разрешения убийства. Вполне серьёзный механизм, прошу заметить. Что бы нам не говорили в СМИ, нельзя просто взять и убить человека, этому предшествует масса факторов. Должен нажаться спусковой крючок, отпускающий усвоенные обществом нормы, иначе бы мы все давно уже друг друга перебили.

— То есть что-то случилось с ним перед тем, как он стал... таким?

— Несомненно. Я бы посоветовал вам копать среди свидетелей убийств, насильственных преступлений... Ну, вы понимаете.

Джеймс набрал воздуха в лёгкие.

— А что, если я скажу, что мне уже известно, кто этот Робин Гуд?

Уитман поднял глаза. Воодушевление сползло с его добродушного лица. Теперь лицо было каменным. Профессор сцепил руки на груди, откинулся на спинку кресла и спросил:

— Джеймс, я забыл кое-что уточнить: в качестве кого, как вы думаете, мы общаемся?

— Не понимаю: вам неинтересно, кто этот человек?

Уитман кашлянул.

— Видите ли, мой друг, я врач. Я не судмедэксперт, не полицейский, не прокурор. Личность подозреваемого волнует меня как научный материал. Я изучаю отклонения в психике, а не вершу правосудие, и уже давно не пишу экспертных заключений для суда. Мне кажется, вы ожидаете от меня оценки деятельности преступника, но я не хотел бы нарушать анонимность. В конце концов, у меня давно уже нет обязательств перед законом, и разглашать свои доводы я могу только в личной беседе, и эти сведения никак нельзя классифицировать как улику для суда. Вы называете этого человека убийцей, я — пациентом. Разницу понимаете?

— Профессор, я не требую у вас прямого участия в расследовании, мне просто необходима консультация специалиста.

— Вы её получили, — занервничал старик. — Что вам ещё от меня нужно?

Джеймс попытался подобрать правильные слова.

— Мистер Уитман, поймите, ваши слова могут быть бесценны для следствия, и я...

— Вы сказали, что имя преступника вам уже известно. О каком следствии идёт речь?

— Да, известно. Но в Скотланд-Ярде не желают меня слушать.

— И вы решили подкрепить своё слово моим, — заключил Уитман.

— Нет!.. То есть... Я надеялся, что ваше косвенное участие поможет мне присмотреться к уликам в правильном направлении.

— Джеймс, вы лукавите.

Руки у Джеймса вспотели. Старик не повышал голоса и не отказывал — напротив, он держался безупречно, но по его лицу Джеймс понял, что доводы не возымеют результата. Тем не менее было бы глупо не попытаться ещё раз.

— Профессор, я понимаю, вы связаны профессиональной этикой, и к тому же вам не хочется связываться с судом. Я даже мог бы понять, если бы боялись, что Робин Гуд займётся и вами. Но погибли люди, много людей, наших с вами коллег — да, нечистых на руку, но их наказанием должен заниматься суд, а не парень с пушкой и керамическим ножом.

— Не нужно давить мне на совесть, молодой человек. Я не в том возрасте, чтобы ей понукать.

Джеймс поколебался и соврал:

— Он не остановится сам, вы понимаете?

— Это ещё вопрос, — пожал плечами Уитман. — Такой тип человека вполне способен прекратить убивать. Убийство для него не потребность, а способ донесения идеи. Если правительство прислушается, мистер Гуд перестанет убивать.

— И это ваш ответ: пусть правительство разбирается?

— Я честный налогоплательщик, друг мой. И я надеюсь, что финансируемое мною правительство примет меры. Что вас смущает?

— Это... это...

— Дайте я угадаю: вы намерены устроить самосуд? Вы за этим ко мне пришли — чтоб я подсказал вам, как лучше организовать личную месть?

Тяжело дыша, Джеймс вскочил на ноги. Уитман даже не шевельнулся.

— Это не самосуд, сэр. Я ведь служитель закона.

Старик улыбнулся. Сбитый с толку, Джеймс приподнял брови, и Уитман удовлетворённо сказал:

— Теперь вы представляете себе, что чувствует мистер Гуд.

— Прошу прощения?..

Старик отвлёкся, с сожалением рассматривая папку с делом, звучно закрыл её и передал Джеймсу. Джеймс машинально её принял.

— Только представьте себе: мистер Гуд годами живёт в том состоянии, что вы сейчас. Он представляет себя таким же вершителем закона. Как и вам, правительство совершенно ему не нужно. Возможно, вы ближе к мистеру Гуду, чем думаете. Хотите поймать его — поймайте самого себя. Неужели вы и впрямь не видите, как сильно похожи?

Старик как ни в чём не бывало привстал и пошаркал на кухню.

— Гроза, кажется, приближается. Ужасно пересохло в горле, надо бы выпить чаю... Джеймс, вы пьёте чёрный или зелёный? Джеймс?..

Но когда он вернулся в комнату, сержанта МакЭвоя в доме уже не было.

 

22.

Джеймс доехал до перекрёстка у метро, когда началась гроза. Пару раз бесшумно сверкнули молнии, в отдалении сумрачно рыкнул гром. Дождь нарастал и бил по плечам, толстовка мгновенно промокла, и Джеймс забежал в телефонную будку, чтобы немного переждать. Сердце уже не колотилось, как безумное — наоборот, стучало медленно, как дедовы часы, и будто бы что-то отсчитывало: один удар, второй, третий... На десятом ударе он снял трубку с телефонного аппарата и набрал номер Конноров. К телефону долго никто не подходил, потом мужской голос тихо сказал: «Алло».

— Джо, — сказал Джеймс. — Я забыл сказать спасибо. Не представляю, что тебе пришлось сделать, чтобы достать это досье, но спасибо, правда. Я восхищён.

— Мак, — сказал Джо странным голосом. — Пожалуйста, не звони сюда больше.

— А?

— Больше сюда не звони.

— Я с телефонной будки, нас никто не может слушать, клянусь.

— Всё равно, Мак.

— Они на тебя надавили, да? — спросил Джеймс, быстро соображая. — Проследили за досье? Кто это сделал — капитан Стивенс? Комиссар? Просто скажи, и я с этим разберусь.

— Нет, не разберешься, — твёрдо сказал Джо. — Мак, я постараюсь сделать что-нибудь, чтобы ты не сел, но контактировать с тобой я больше не могу. У меня Элен. Сын мелкий совсем. Ты должен меня понять.

— Это Фассбендер? Отвечай — это он на тебя наехал? Что он сказал, Джо?

— Неважно, что он сказал. Не могу — и всё. Я сейчас положу трубку, Мак.

— Нет, нет, стой, погоди, расскажи мне, как...

— Извини, — повторил Коннор с горечью. — Хуёвый из меня получился друг.

— Нет, не говори так, ты...

— Пока, Мак. Береги себя.

В трубке зазвучали гудки.

Грохнул раскат грома; дождь не успокаивался и бил телефонную будку со всех сторон. Кроссовки у Джеймса промокли, и он этого не заметил — повесил трубку, прислонился лбом к стенке и стоял так минут пять, тупо пялясь сквозь запотевшее стекло на пустынную и серую от дождя улицу с редкими вставками неоновых вывесок, полыхающих вдали. Ближайшая неоновая вывеска сообщала об интернет-кафе.

Ну вот ты и один остался, старина. Теперь уже точно один. Не в первый, но скорее всего в последний раз. В общем-то, в этом нет ничего нового: чем в большие дебри ты заходишь, тем меньше спутников готовы идти вместе с тобой. Может, так и должно быть. Может, этот сорт одиночества означает, что ты почти подобрался к цели, и она вот-вот появится за поворотом, завершив твою странную глупую жизнь с резким уханьем в пропасть в начале и таким же нелепым концом.

В любом случае было ошибкой ввязывать в это кого-то ещё. Уитман прав: это не правосудие. Джеймс должен пройти это в одиночку, к тому же он уже не способен остановиться. Пусть останавливаются те, кто на это запрограммирован, что же касается Джеймса, то он — гончая, которую пускают по следу в вечный и безоглядный путь. Пытливая, зоркая, хорошо обученная, хваткая, но все равно псина.

Джеймс завидует мертвым. Тем самым, которые поумирали к чертовой матери в прошлую световую эру — Тернеру, Уорплу, Дереку, как там их ещё звали?.. И Энн-Мари тоже. Им не пришлось расплачиваться за свои глупости. Не пришлось бороться с себе подобными. Не пришлось гнаться и гнаться по следу, постепенно теряя смысл, забывая, с чего начинал. Им вообще ничего не пришлось терпеть — и тем не более не пришлось взрослеть.

Да. К чёрту правосудие. Хорошо бы завершить это дело до того, как в него вмешаются комиссар и все остальные.

Хренов Скотланд-Ярд, вокруг которого вертится вся чертова жизнь: найди, реши, придумай, подставься, выручи, помоги. Сделай правое дело, Джейми, и мы скажем тебе спасибо. Может быть, оно и не заменит тебе семью, старых друзей, безответно любимую женщину и нормальную жизнь, но так ты хотя бы почувствуешь, что все сделал верно.

Верно ли?..

_Фассбендер, это все ты виноват._

Джеймс моргнул и, не торопясь, пошёл сквозь дождь к вывеске интернет-кафе. Оттуда вышел в систему интернет-банка, проверил счёт с собственными накоплениями, купил авиабилет до Корка на рейс BA5911 авиакомпании British Airways, взял билет на железнодорожный экспресс от аэропорта до городского вокзала Корк Кент, и наконец ещё один, на скоростной поезд Intercity, прибывающий на вторую платформу станции Килларни в 13:34.

И поехал собирать вещи.

 

23.

Вальтеру Бруни было уже за пятьдесят. Это был хорошо ухоженный крупный делец небольшого роста в ладно скроенном костюме. Некоторая болезненность выдавала в нём человека, выросшего на подножном корме и безуспешно пытавшегося откормиться в последующие сытые годы. Угольные глаза и разлёт бровей римского легионера безошибочно диагностировали его происхождение.

Майкл испытывал к Вальтеру смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, его забавляли комплексы Бруни, с другой — раздражала жадность. Майкл отошёл к бару, накапал виски на дно стакана и обернулся к гостю. Вальтер, вольготно устроившись в кресле, обозревал панораму Темзы с видом на правый берег.

— До меня дошли слухи, что вы собрались на покой.

— В некотором роде, — ответил Майкл, передав стакан Бруни и остановившись у стеклянной стены. — Решил взять небольшой отпуск.

— Надеюсь, он не затянется надолго. Вы же знаете, Майкл, ваш профессионализм дорого ценится в определённых кругах.

— Порой удручающе дорого, — вяло отшутился Майкл. Хотелось выпроводить гостя и остаться одному — приготовить ужин, неспеша выпить вина, включить запись с фортепианного концерта и позвонить сестре. Разговор с гостем мало занимал его мысли: Бруни был слишком топорным и свято верил в собственные великие манипулятивные таланты. Слова, которые он намеревался произносить, появлялись у него на лице быстрее, чем на языке. Удивительно, как при такой читаемости намерений он умудрился завладеть своим весьма значимым состоянием. Скорее всего, убил кого-нибудь — должно быть, не своими руками и явно не единожды.

Но до тех пор, пока чистота рук Бруни не была предметом разбора в суде, Майкла это совершенно не заботило.

— Жаль, — сказал Бруни. — Очень жаль. Один мой друг как раз оказался в одной пустяковой, но затруднительной ситуации.

— Полагаю, если ситуация и впрямь пустяковая, с ней легко справится любой другой адвокат.

— Майкл, ну как же вы можете! Вы не «любой другой адвокат», вы лучший в своём деле, а мой друг такой же ценитель лучшего, как и я сам.

Бруни сказал это, а потом осёкся, мгновенно сообразив, что Фассбендер теперь всё о нём знает. Знает, как мамочка-Бруни подрабатывала прачкой, едва отмывшись от нечистот итальянской свинофермы, а папочка-Бруни сколачивал столы и стулья где-нибудь в предместьях Портсмута, как и тысячи других эмигрантов, прибывших в Британию через Ла-Манш. Знает, как долго и мучительно юный Вальтер отбрехивался от их неумытых лиц, дабы занять хоть сколько-нибудь значимое положение, и каких трудов ему стоило отделаться наконец от земли предков, чтобы спустя долгие годы небрежно поминать в разговорах Италию с душком мафиозной сентиментальности. И, разумеется, знает о том, как важно для Бруни получать только самое лучшее в попытке накормить жадного выродка-итальяшку, который по-прежнему дремлет в груди, сколько бы он не избавлялся от треклятого акцента.

— Вальтер, мы, кажется, однажды уже говорили о моих условиях.

— Да, — согласился Бруни, неприятно поежившись. — И я всецело их поддерживаю. Чтобы вы знали, Майкл, я не встречал адвоката лучшего, нежели вы. Я никогда не забуду, как ловко вы вели моё дело — право, моя жена уже не чаяла увидеть меня на свободе, а тут вы добились вердикта «невиновен». Это потрясающе, Майкл! Говорил и буду повторять дальше.

Твоя жена была бы не так счастлива, если бы узнала, что все обвинения против тебя были чистой правдой, мысленно ответил Майкл.

— Благодарю, — сказал он вслух, вежливо улыбнувшись. — К несчастью, практически вся моя работа состоит в анализе следственных действий, и успехи в основном обусловлены неудачами обвинителей и полицейских. Чем хуже работает следствие, тем больше шансов у клиента.

— Уверяю вас, в случае с моим другом полиция сработала просто отвратно!.. К тому же он хорошо платит.

— Деньги не имеют значения.

— Любая сумма.

Терпение начало подводить Майкла. Он отошёл к бару, чтобы налить себе вина, и лёгким голосом сказал:

— Я не работаю с педофилами.

— Послушайте, педофил — слишком громкое слово. Эта маленькая фурия совершенно не выглядит на четырнадцать, я лично её видел. Девочка хочет вытрясти из Франко побольше денег, а её сумасшедшая мамаша возомнила себя невесть кем и требует отставки Франко с поста и тюремного срока. Так что дело это скорее политическое, а вы именно в этих делах подкованы, как никто иной.

— Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, друг мой, но у всех есть свои причуды. У вашего друга свои, у меня свои. По обыкновению я не занимаюсь преступлениями на сексуальной почве — педофилами, растлителями, изнасилованиями, — Майкл помедлил и ласково добавил: — В вашем случае я сделал небольшое исключение, поскольку сексуальные домогательства — тоже не моя стезя. Надеюсь на ваше понимание.

Лицо Бруни окрасилось в лёгкий землистый оттенок.

— Но всё же...

— Да?

— Хоть что-то можно сделать? Вы можете посоветовать что-нибудь как специалист?

Эх, Вальтер, чёрта с два ты так хлопотал бы о каком бы то ни было друге.

— Мой совет — дать денег, — сказал Майкл. — Откупитесь от матери девочки и замните историю. Сколько бы она не попросила, это выйдет дешевле.

— Речь идёт не обо мне.

— А я разве сказал, что о вас? — сказал Майкл без капли раскаяния. — Простите, к вечеру совсем плохо соображаю. Разумеется, речь идёт о вашем друге.

— И что же, вы и впрямь думаете, что эта ситуация может стоить любых денег?

— Растление несовершеннолетних — серьёзное преступление, Вальтер, и дело не столько в законе, сколько в абстрактных моральных соображениях. В суде присяжных сидят простые люди, у которых есть свои семьи, и на потенциального педофила они реагируют куда хуже, чем, скажем, на фальшивомонетчика. Сохранность детей волнует их больше, чем экономические проблемы. А если ваш друг ранее уже проходил по делу о сексуальных домогательствах...

— Я же сказал — речь не обо мне, — нервно перебил Бруни.

— Да-да, — согласился Майкл. — Словом, вашему другу будет проще заплатить матери девочки, чтобы та отозвала обвинения. К тому же тюрьмах не практикуется выделение одиночных камер для насильников и педофилов, а в общих камерах они, как вы понимаете, долго не живут.

Лицо Бруни вновь изменило цвет — теперь оно стало белее снега. Через несколько секунд он взял себя в руки, щёлкнул языком и качнул головой.

— Да, дела...

— Ещё виски?

— Если не затруднит.

Майкл забрал стакан и снова откупорил бутылку с виски. Машинально покачиваясь в кресле, Бруни невидящим взглядом уставился на вид из окна. Темза — сильная, спокойная река, но в сумерках с нею происходит нечто волнительное: вода темнеет, густеет, по ровной глади местами проходит изумрудно-сиреневая дрожь.

Дна Темзы не видно никогда, и мешков на дне — тоже.

Где-то вдалеке прогудела сирена полицейской машины, и Бруни вздрогнул.

— Чёрте что творится в Лондоне в последнее время... Слышали про Робина Гуда?

— Да, разумеется.

— Беспрецедентный случай, — откомментировал Бруни. — Поразительно, насколько полиция оказывается бессильна, когда дело доходит до самозащиты.

Майкл глотнул из бокала и с удовольствием покатал вино по языку, пробуя весь букет.

— Многие люди страдают тем же.

Бруни фразы будто бы не заметил — он уже торопился вывалить всё, что и так было написано на его лице.

— Кто мог подумать, что этого несчастного Дерека прирежут в какой-то подворотне, как вшивую псину? Если бы я только знал, что его убьют из-за тех невеликих денег, что я ему дал, то ни о каких переговорах, конечно, не могло бы быть и речи. Погиб за пустяковую услугу.

— Да, парню не повезло.

— А знаете, что самое интересное? — Бруни хлебнул виски. — Я тут думал на досуге, размышлял... Люблю, знаете ли, занять чем-нибудь свои мозги в редкие минуты отдыха... Так вот, о чём мы?

— О Робине Гуде. Вы что-то там размышляли.

— Ах да. Дело в том, что полиция до сих пор не знает, кто, собственно, дал Дереку деньги. И слава богу, зачем мне такие проблемы!

— Да, — бесстрастно согласился Майкл.

— Но Робин, Робин-то об этом знал! Он знал, когда Дерек получит деньги, во сколько будет возвращаться домой... Много мелочей, очень много. Дерек был человеком не ахового характера. Маленькая склизкая дрянь. Сомневаюсь, что он с кем-то делился своими планами, у него ведь и подружки-то не было. Может, он вообще какой-нибудь вшивый пидор, — Бруни осушил стакан. — И тогда я задумался: а где, собственно, могла быть утечка? Слежки за нами не было точно, я бы заметил сразу. На такие вещи с годами намётывается глаз.

Ну давай, устало подумал Майкл. Подходи уже к сути дела, твои рассуждения бескрайне унылы, и мы оба знаем, к чему ты ведёшь.

— И вдруг я вспомнил: только четверо знали о том, что я собираюсь дать на лапу Дереку. Дату, время... Словом, все нужные детали. Это я, сам Дерек, Нильсон и вы. Забавное совпадение, да? К счастью, я человек высокой морали. Мне претит бежать в полицию и рассказывать всё этим остолопам в штатском из отдела уголовных расследований... Скука. К тому же у меня очень много своих дел. Другу вот нужно помочь...

Майкл отставил бокал и глянул на Бруни мягким взглядом. Вальтер смотрел на него неотрывно — наверное, он думает, что этот взгляд можно классифицировать как змеиный, но на взгляд Майкла, так глядят лишь самодовольные кролики, метящие выше своих ушей.

— Но если бы вы помогли моему другу, — закончил Бруни, плохо маскируя жадность, — я, безусловно, забыл бы обо всяких своих измышлениях. Мало ли что может прийти в голову, я ведь уже не мальчик, да и память временами подводит.

Майкл прохладно улыбнулся, закинул ногу на ногу и спросил:

— А та женщина... мать изнасилованной девочки... вы сказали, она сумасшедшая? Это очень пригодилось бы в суде.

— У миссис Скраббл шизофрения с навязчивыми состояниями. Ума не приложу, почему старую стерву не переведут в психушку.

— Это можно устроить.

— Действительно?.. — Вальтер расцвёл. — О, Майкл, я знал, что на вас можно надеяться. Надеюсь, между нами не осталось разногласий?

— Ну что вы, о каких разногласиях может идти речь. У нас с вами давно уже всё решено.

— И славно. Выпьем за это ещё по стаканчику?

Распрощались через двадцать минут. Майкл вышел из квартиры вместе с гостем, выписав телефон миссис Скраббл, пожал руку довольному Вальтеру и сел в свою машину. Ещё минут пять он не трогался с места: курил, думал, дожидался, пока Вальтер уедет, таращился на далёкую тёмную Темзу. Потом достал телефон и набрал номер.

— Миссис Скраббл?.. Добрый вечер, простите, что так поздно. Мы с вами не знакомы, меня зовут Сильвер, Сильвер Дин. Я адвокат. Вам удобно говорить?.. Я наслышан о вашем горе, так сожалею, вы представить себе не можете. Как ваша девочка? Держитесь, держитесь изо всех сил. Я узнал, поскольку пятнадцать минут назад ко мне заходил этот человек, Бруни. Просил представлять его интересы в суде. Разумеется, я отказался, этот человек не заслуживает оправдания. Взял бы и убил своими руками это дьявольское отродье... О, мэм, пожалуйста, не плачьте. Я сейчас же к вам выезжаю. Да-да, только продиктуйте адрес... Мэм, я всецело вас поддерживаю, этот мерзавец не заслуживает даже того, чтобы жить!

Ещё минуты три он разговаривал с ней раскатистым, возмущённым баритоном, потом положил трубку и выехал со стоянки.

На следующее утро все разногласия с Вальтером Бруни действительно были решены: в двадцать три сорок две возле собственного дома его сбила машина и дважды проехалась по телу туда-сюда, оставив мистеру Бруни семь переломов, несовместимых с жизнью. За рулём сидела некто Памела Скраббл, больная шизофренией. Выехавшая на место следственная группа застала её плящущей вокруг трупа мистера Бруни. Никакого раскаяния она не испытывала, и при аресте лишь выкрикивала одну и ту же фразу:

— Мне разрешил сам ангел!

Именно эта цитата красовалась на всех первых полосах газет, когда тем же утром выспавшийся, умытый и безукоризненно одетый Майкл Фассбендер вышел из дома, чтобы отправиться на работу в Олд-Бейли.

Но поздно вечером Майкл вернулся обратно. Разулся, снял пальто, положил утреннюю газету на журнальный столик в гостиной. Пока он ходил по квартире босыми ногами, переодевая костюм на халат и наливая себе виски, слово «ангел» на первой полосе сверлило ему спину, и куда бы он не пошёл, везде за ним вились и следили эти пять проклятых букв.

Он был непривычно рассеян. Долго искал бокал для рислинга. Много курил, забывая включить вытяжку. Его подводил самоконтроль и координация, лоб покрылся мелкой испариной, а глаза всё время возвращались к сиротливо свернутой газете на столике. Чтобы успокоиться, он выбросил её в мусорку, налил себе выпить и застыл перед окном, погасив в квартире свет. Ему не полегчало. Газета кричала на него из мусорки женским голосом, и в этом крике он различал знакомые интонации.

_— Ангел мой._

Майкл так сильно сжал бокал, что ладонь кольнуло болью. Он опустил глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что треснувшее стекло впилось в руку. В ванной он вынул осколки из кисти и промыл руку под краном. Кровь немного потекла и перестала. На коже остался порез рядом с ещё не зажившим шрамом от столового ножа.

_— Ангел мой, мы поменяем деньги и сразу же поедем за кольцами._

Голос был таким явным, что непроизвольно Майкл оглянулся — казалось, обладательница голоса стояла за его спиной. Но в квартире он был один. Это кричала не женщина — так, сквозь призму боли и темноты, с ним говорило прошлое, и он не знал, что ему ответить.

Это страх, подсказало ему тело похолодевшим лбом и испариной на спине. Не конец света, не пропасть, не чувство скорой смерти, это всего-навсего страх — да, хозяин, я знаю, ты давно разучился бояться по-настоящему, но давай, соберись. Смирись.

Он знал, что ничего не кончилось. Память его не отпустит, просто не сможет отпустить — будет звать и звать его, как сирены зовут усталого моряка. Он уже перестал надеяться, что сирены смолкнут, и научился почти не слушать их протяжный стон. Фотографий с прежних времён у него почти не осталось, и время от времени он со смесью боли и облегчения думал, что забывает, как выглядела та, чьим голосом говорит прошлое. Как она хмурилась. Как откидывала волосы назад. Как улыбка яблочным соком текла по её лицу.

Майкл помнил только тельце, упакованное в дубовый, наспех сколоченный гроб: белые руки, коротко стриженые ногти, нелепая похоронная прическа и худые ступни, засунутые в старушечьи туфли маленького размера. Спустя годы после её смерти Майкл часто возвращался к этим кукольным нечеловеческим чертам, и в каждой мимопроходящей девушке ему мерещилось что-то от первой.

Все знакомые, не мудрствуя лукаво, нарекли его ловеласом. Перечить им он не стал.

_— Ангел мой!.._

_— Нет, пожалуйста, не сейчас, милая... Оставь меня, хватит, я сделал всё, как ты хотела._

_— Ангел мой, что тебе больше нравится — золото или серебро?_

_— Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи!.. Я так болен, если бы ты знала, я так тяжко болен и лежу в хосписе для умирающих от любви. Совсем недавно мне наконец дали наркотик, но я не выкарабкаюсь._

_— Золото или серебро?_

_— Да, я виноват... Я так виноват, милая, я успел все и ничего, много чего не сделал и не сказал, и любовь, бьющаяся внутри меня, досталась лишь пустоте и смерти. Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс._

_— Как меня зовут?_

_— Нет, не надо, я умоляю, не нужно._

_— Как меня зовут, Майки?_

— Ханна, — сказал он вслух чужим тихим голосом, вцепившись больной рукой в белую раковину. На раковине застыли сизые капли слёз. — Тебя зовут Ханна.

И чудовище в его голове, утробно рыкнув, наконец смокло.

 

24.

Первый раз он увидел её в день Конфирмации. Взволнованно гомонящая толпа девочек в белых балахонах поверх одежд похихикивала, глядя на мальчиков, на которых балахоны смотрелись куда нелепее. Майклу было скучно. Хихиканье девочек раздражало. Толкаться в толпе не хотелось, прилипать к родителям тоже. Он отошёл на несколько метров от дверей собора Святой Марии и встал в тени раскидистой кроны громадного дерева. За собором простиралось нестриженое футбольное поле с воротами без сетки. Металлические перекладины кто-то прилежно выкрасил в белый цвет.

— Зарубиться бы сейчас в футбол, — мечтательно сказал кто-то за его спиной. Майкл обернулся и заметил мальчика, сидящего на камне неподалеку.

Он промолчал, внутренне удивившись: высказанная вслух мысль в точности повторяла его собственную. Мальчик спрыгнул с камня, запутавшись в балахоне, и вышел из тени дерева на свет. Вдруг оказалось, что это девчонка, просто очень странная. Коротко стриженые волосы обрамляли курносое лицо, перечёркивая всякую возможную девичью стать.

— Не любишь христианские обряды?

Девчонка хмыкнула.

— У меня аллергия на оливковое масло, а епископ ничего не хочет слушать. Мне вообще с этими обрядами не везёт — на первое причастие я так и не смогла исповедаться, а после сегодняшнего миропомазания наверняка уеду отсюда с отёком Квинке. Чудесный денек, просто чудесный.

Никто прежде в окружении Майкла не позволял себе высказываться о епископе в таком уничижительном духе. Он немного опешил, и она тут же это заметила.

— Тебя как звать, законопослушный?

— Майкл Фассбендер.

— Ишь как официально, — неодобрительно сказала она. — Это твой отец держит ресторанчик через дорогу?

— Мой.

— Мы с мамкой как-то туда ходили, когда она ещё была в своём уме и не съехала крышей на всех этих религиозных штучках. У вас классно.

— Спасибо.

— Ты всегда такой разговорчивый или это потому что я девчонка?

Его не отпускало неприятное ощущение, что она читает его, как раскрытую книгу.

— Что, послать не можешь? — спросила она со смешком. — Вот тебе и хорошее воспитание... Фух, ну какая же жара.

Она непринуждённо сняла белый балахон через голову. Под балахоном у неё были потёртые джинсы и майка на пару размеров больше. Мамаши галдящих подростков, готовящихся к помазанию, синхронно смерили её возмущёнными взглядами, но девчонку это нисколько не смутило.

Майкл таращился на неё, как на божье чудо.

— А ты что, так и будешь париться в этой накидке?

В балахоне и впрямь было жарко — августовское солнце жгло плечи и палило макушку, но снять его он не мог — обряд вот-вот должен начаться, к тому же на него смотрит отец.

— Так и буду, — огрызнулся он из принципа, от экспрессии нелепо взмахнув руками. Белые рукава балахона поднялись и опустились, как крылья. Девчонка сощурилась и со смешком сказала:

— Прямо ангел.

И повторила:

— Ангел в белых одеждах!

Первого сентября она появилась в школе. Миссис Уолш, степенная преподавательница в рыхлых шерстяных колготках, неизменных в каждый сезон года, завела её в класс и представила однокашникам: познакомьтесь, Ханна Кирнан, в этом году она будет учиться с нами. Он запомнил, как чертовски плохо сидела на ней школьная форма: гольфы съезжали чуть ли не до узких щиколоток, безнадёжно малая юбка неприлично обнажала круглые коленки, заклеенные пластырем. Девочки в классе посматривали на неё с опаской. Мальчики выпустили из виду. Майкл сдержал улыбку, когда она неловко прошагала мимо и грохнулась на парту рядом с ним. И подмигнула ему. Подмигнула, чем чёрт не шутит!

С начальной школы и до выпуска на уроках он обычно изучал все, что угодно, кроме школьной программы. Все необходимые учебники он прочитывал ещё до начала учебного года, а домашние задания бегло делал на переменах. В первые пару дней он не сказал Ханне ни единого слова, погрузившись в изучение собрания сочинений Платона и всё пропуская мимо ушей. Потом потихоньку начал украдкой смотреть в её сторону. Она тоже не читала учебников, вместо этого разрисовывая тетради мудрёными рисунками с бесконечным переплетением линий.

Ей выносили замечания. В глаза ей говорили: барышня, вы так безрассудны, возьмитесь наконец за ум, ваша успеваемость оставляет желать лучшего. Этакое своеволие не доводит людей до добра.

За глаза шептали совсем другое: знаете, это всё семья, отца этой чертовки никто никогда не видел, а мать круглые сутки просиживает в церкви.

Ханна ненавидела читать, и школьный психолог поставил ей диагноз дислексия, обязав ходить после занятий в группу для подростков с задержками развития. Майкл зачем-то тоже туда записался — не учеником, а служкой, — и время от времени, помогая учителю разобрать материалы, исподтишка наблюдал за тем, как она и здесь увлечённо рисует свои линии и кружочки, наплевав на все усилия педагогов заставить её читать.

Однажды он увязался проводить её до дому. От его старомодности Ханна залилась звонким хохотом, но перечить не стала, и всю дорогу трещала о каких-то странных, уму непостижимых вещах. О том, что миссис Уолш слишком ленива умом, чтобы кого-то учить. О том, что директор Гаррет сидит под каблуком у епископа, и так давно, что спина его вот-вот изогнётся по форме этого каблука. Она говорила о переезде из Глазго, о материной никчемности, о собственных безуспешных попытках найти отца. У неё был жуткий шотландский акцент, и он с трудом понимал половину слов.

Когда они дошли до дома, уже почти стемнело. Одноэтажное деревянное строение почти поглотил плющ — его цепкие щупы вились вдоль обшарпанных ставней, цеплялись за давно не крашеные балки и даже покушались на скрипящие ступени. Казалось, что много лет назад дом исторгла из себя сама земля, и вот теперь, спустя годы размышлений, решила забрать своего выродка обратно.

Ханна повернулась к нему, чтобы забрать сумку. Вблизи он разглядел на её носу россыпь золотых веснушек и споткнулся о взгляд ясных синих глаз.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказала она и, поразмыслив, благосклонно поцеловала его в уголок губы. И ещё раз, уже сильнее. По-настоящему.

Потом добавила:

— Ангел мой, — и закрыла за собой дверь.

Он остался стоять на крыльце, оглушенный и пьяный, не зная, куда приткнуть себя и что делать. Ханна не спрашивала разрешения: хочет он быть с ней, не хочет... Нет, её это не волновало. Она взяла его силой, не задумываясь о приличиях, не считаясь с чужим мнением — просто выбрала, как выбирают дело всей жизни, и с этих пор так и повелось.

Годам к четырнадцати она научилась бегло и хорошо читать, но любовью к этому занятию не прониклась: ей больше нравилось слушать, как Майкл читает вслух. В детстве с дикцией у Майкла было не очень, но Ханна это исправила. Он читал ей, много и часто, наслаждаясь тем, с какой чуткостью она слушает. Спустя годы, в бытность учёбы в университете, профессора в один голос будут нахваливать его блестяще подвешенный язык и безупречную дикцию, не догадываясь о том, что стало этому причиной.

То же самое вышло с письменными заданиями. Поначалу учителя распекали Ханну за то, что все безупречно выполненные задания были написаны рукой Майкла. Потом, когда дело почти дошло до отчисления, Майкл научился изменять собственный острый и аккуратный почерк на хаотичные каракули с завитушками, и учителя, удовольствовавшись этим мнимым почерком Ханны, прекратили свои нападки.

За всю жизнь Ханна не написала и сотни слов, не прочла самостоятельно ни одной книги толще букваря и не заполнила ни единого бланка, но до чего глупым и пустотелым он казался себе рядом с ней — мудрой, хваткой, всегда смешливой, на всё имеющей мнение и не боящейся озвучить его вслух.

С годами он хорошел и расцветал, лицо юнца приобретало взрослые черты с чётким абрисом скул и профиля. Рост устремлялся ввысь, плечи вырастали вширь, осанка оставалась неизменно вытянутой в струну. Красота подкрадывалась к нему незаметно, напоминая о себе стайками девочек, снующих по пятам, обилием валентинок четырнадцатого февраля и материным восхищённым взглядом. Он знал о своей красоте, но она его не трогала — ни тогда, в подростковые глупые годы, ни, тем более, сейчас.

Что до Ханны... Нет, красивой она не была никогда. В ней не наблюдалось ничего похожего на то, что люди по обыкновению называют женским очарованием. Ни секунды трепетности. Ни мгновения жеманства. Ни грамма тщедушности. Девушки никогда не любили её за едкость и блистательный ум. Юноши по тем же причинам побаивались. Преподавательскому составу обычно нет дела до подростковых склок: они заняты отчётами, премиями, учебными планами, заботой о карьере и собственном процветании. Время от времени Майкл бесился от этого, как загнанный зверь. Ханна подходила, клала прохладную руку на его твёрдое плечо и коротко говорила:

— Не стоит.

Была в Ханне черта, которую он впоследствии насилу вырастил и в себе: полное и чёткое понимание ценности одних вещей и несущественности других.

Выдержка подвела его лишь однажды. Ему исполнилось шестнадцать — смехотворная цифра, но тогда она казалась неким рубежом, отделяющим зерна от плевел. С самого утра его завалили поздравлениями: мать преподнесла превосходные дедовы часы, отец — антикварное издание «Государя» Маккиавелли, старшая сестра приволокла откуда-то редкий диск обожаемой «Металлики». Кажется, весь крохотный Килларни озаботился мыслью поздравить его с шестнадцатилетием, но Ханна не объявлялась. Он явился к ней сам, поздним вечером. Долго стучал в ветхую дверь, потом, наплевав на приличия, залез через окно на первом этаже.

Апрельская темнота особенная: ещё не душная, как в июле, и уже не пробирающая до костей. Он бывал в этом доме раньше, но во мгле все казалось совсем иным, будто созданным из другой материи, и сердце тревожно билось о грудную клетку, отчитывая беглые сбивчивые такты. Миссис Кирнан видно не было, её дочери тоже. Он дошёл до гостиной, споткнулся о тумбочку, сиротливо скошенную на правый бок. В разбитом серванте отражалось его собственное искаженное лицо.

В кухне горел свет. Он подошёл ближе и застыл в проёме. Посреди кухни стояла девушка в длинной белой сорочке. Совершенно обыкновенной, безо всяких романтических кружев. Коротко стриженые волосы придают сходство с мальчиком, лицо бледное, с мелкими, четкими сеточками вен — страшное, усталое. Под глазами залегли синие тени. В тонких, будто кукольных руках — тарелка.

Он даже не сразу понял, что это Ханна. До сей поры он видел ее лишь в школьной форме, джинсах, майках и верхней одежде. А тут — внезапно — полуголая вымороченная девица; белые худые руки с острыми локтями и выпирающими на плечах косточками равнодушно совершают одно и то же действие: правая рука берет тарелку со стопки, левая перехватывает ее и что есть силы грохает об пол.

Он следил за этим ритуалом секунды три. Потом она заметила. Подняла запавшие, непривычно потемневшие глаза, вытерла пот со лба очень мужским жестом, вдруг сказала:

— Мамашу увезли в дурдом, — и снова принялась бить тарелки.

Он никогда не видел её такой и не знал, что делать. Молча стоял, смотрел, не делал попыток остановить. Сквозь белую тонкую ткань сорочки он видел ключицы, слепленные неумелым скульптором, круглые пуговицы сосков и тёмный треугольник внизу её живота. Тот, кто создавал Ханну, кажется, имел лишь приблизительное представление о человеческом теле.

— Я одна, понимаешь? Теперь одна, — сказала Ханна. И с беспомощной злостью прибавила: — Ни черта ты не понимаешь. Ты же у нас всегда сытый, чистенький, дом полная чаша. Чистопородный порядочный гражданин. За каким чертом ты за мной таскаешься — на экстрим потянуло? Хочется новых ощущений?

Что Майкл мог сделать? Утешать он никогда не умел, к тому же никто отродясь не бился при нём в истерике.

Он должен был сказать: Ханна, всё будет хорошо.

Сказать: тут нет твоей вины, никто не виноват, просто так случилось.

Сказать: я рядом, я всегда буду рядом, ты больше не будешь одна.

Но он ничего не сказал. В голове не было крови, ничто не циркулировало в мозге. Вся кровь тривиально скатилась в брюки.

Сделал шаг вперёд, сбил со стола гору посуды, вдребезги разлетевшуюся о пол и стены, схватил в охапку и стянул сорочку. Она тряслась минуты две, отпихивала его, крыла отборной руганью — он не слушал. Никого и никогда больше не слушал, в один момент взял и перестал. От её кожи пахло солью, безумием, корвалолом и чем-то ещё — неуловимо желанным.

Беззаконием.

На всю жизнь он потом запомнит эти пятнадцать судорожных, быстрых, рвущихся вдаль минут. Возможно, потому, что до сей поры — вот этого вот больного иррационального «сейчас» — в его жизни не было ничего случайного, он не терялся, что делать, обо что опереться, куда деть руки. У него не было ни черта, кроме размеренной ухоженной жизни, вечно взлелеянной мамой и папой, да робких прикосновений не ниже плеч.

И странной, нефизической, распластанной по кухонной столешнице боли — тоже не было.

Кажется, он был нищим до этого дня.

...До утра просидели на проклятой кухне в осколках посуды, пили какую-то мерзость, судорожно хватали друг друга за плечи и занимались любовью. Утром он насилу заставил её отправиться в школу. Ханна забыла надеть бюстгалтер, и на перемене какой-то придурок по фамилии Бутлер в шутку дёрнул её за край блузки. Пуговицы оторвались, края блузки разошлись в разные стороны. Она ахнула, под всеобщий гогот закрывая голую грудь, и не успела сдержать Майкла.

Все очнулись, только когда лицо Бутлера превратилось в кровавую кашу. Майкл не жалел его, не думал о силе ударов, не шутил, не давал спуску — лупил со всей дури, расквашивая сломанный нос и разбивая рыхлые губы, пока кто-то не оттащил его в сторону и не отвёл к директору.

Вечером того дня всё уже было ясно. Бутлера отвезли на скорой в городскую больницу: там ему вправили нос, зашили губу и положили на обследование. Майклу дали шанс закончить школу экстерном. Он сдал экзамены за три дня, пережил разговор с родителями и на собственные скудные накопления купил два билета в Шотландию.

С мая девяносто третьего они с Ханной отправлялись в Глазго.

 

25.

В Шотландии у Ханны остался дед — отличный мужик, мягкотелый и деликатный, вечно витающий в облаках. У деда был огромный неухоженный дом с таким же огромным и запущенным садом. Этот вид открывался из любого окна любой местной комнаты: местами подсохшие, давно бесплодные яблони клонятся к земле, разрыхляя почву извилистыми венами корней. У деда была громадная библиотека, доставшаяся от кого-то в дар; Ханна проходила мимо неё с вопиющим равнодушием, Майкл же страстно хватался за каждую книгу. Страницы большинства книг были ещё склеены, от них пахло не выветрившейся типографской краской и старостью.

Большую часть времени дом пустовал: дед выходил на крыльцо, садился в продавленное деревянное кресло и сидел так часами. Это называлось «слушать сад». Дед слушал сад постоянно, время от времени дергаясь в направлении случайных звуков: шороха гравия на тропинке, шелеста беспокойной листвы. Рядом с креслом всегда стояла его белая длинная палочка. Дед был абсолютно слеп.

У Майкла было чувство, что все в этой странной семье вечно чего-то ждали. Миссис Кирнан ждала второго пришествия Иисуса Христа. Дед ждал, когда возвратится его давно умершая жена. Ханна сначала ждала отца, потом — Майкла, следом — сына.

Майкл не ждал. Деньги, накопленные с родительских подачек, быстро кончились. Сначала он прирабатывал официантом, потом курьером. Ханна легко нашла дело своей жизни: абсурдные рисунки из-под её кисти расходились на ура. На втором этаже в пустовавшем зале она оборудовала что-то вроде мастерской. В порывах вдохновения она набрасывалась на него с порога, кусалась, бешено целовалась, умоляла «сейчас или никогда», и к ароматам тревоги и соли, исходящим от её тела, прибавлялся несмываемый запах краски и растворителя.

Он любил её с той преподобной и униженной страстью, с какой язычники почитают своих богов. Разница состояла лишь в том, что боги не отвечают своим рабам, а Ханна отвечала — пусть горько, пусть мучительно, пусть со своим вечным налётом безумия, но ему хватало и этого. Девица, не способная исповедаться, отпускала ему главный грех несоответствия миру — что ещё он мог попросить у жизни?

За два года в Шотландии Майкл приезжал к родителям трижды — похудевший, нервный от счастья, много разговаривающий ни о чём. Отец в его присутствии чаще отмалчивался, чем отвечал. Мать порывалась купить ему новый костюм и как следует накормить. Он ощущал на себе взгляды, коими его никогда не одаривали прежде, и это не было ни осуждением, ни тревогой. Родители — обеспеченные, честные, крайне добропорядочные во всех отношениях, — взирали на него так, как посетительница супермаркета в хорошей обуви смотрит на оборванца, пытающегося стиснуть коробку леденцов с кассы: со смесью страха и жалости.

Он им это прощал.

 

За месяц до своего восемнадцатилетия, в середине июня, Ханна обнаружила, что носит ребёнка.

Майкл был счастлив, как последний олух: взял две лишние подработки и влёт поступил в местный колледж, поддавшись порыву стать актёром. Потом нашёл в доме самую светлую комнату и задумал превратить её в детскую. Накупил книг и читал Ханне что-то из Клайва Льюиса — не то стихи, не то пресловутую «Нарнию», — по-дурацки веря, что так, через неё, однажды его почувствует ребёнок и — чем чёрт не шутит! — услышит ещё совсем молодой отцовский голос.

Она засыпала, не дослушав и пары страниц.

Майкл бегал, как подстреленный, и почти не спал, прижимаясь ночью к её плоскому животу, гладя его тяжелой ладонью и силясь что-нибудь ощутить. Ханна к его сентиментальности относилась скептично и хмуро. Однажды он притащил детское лоскутное одеяло, добытое на последние деньги; Ханна покорно приняла его, сложила на коленях, провела ладонью по швам и, покачав головой, коротко и ёмко сказала:

— Не судьба.

Дед, совсем абстрагировавшись от мира, всё чаще уходил слушать сад.

Время от времени на Ханну накатывала апатия; она подолгу сидела на одном месте, никогда не хотела есть, могла часами смотреть на один и тот же предмет. Он трепетал перед тем, за что её и любил: перед необъяснимым чутьём. Будто бы тогда она уже ощущала кожей близость нелепого окончания. Будто бы умирала заранее — не в один момент, а медленно, по чуть-чуть, чтобы к нужному дню уже быть ко всему готовой.

Он и раньше донимал её просьбами наконец-то обручиться, а сейчас принялся донимать вдвойне. Это казалось ему важным... да, казалось когда-то. Ханну такие условности не волновали. Церковь она не любила никогда и венчаться не собиралась. Юридические обряды тоже её не трогали. Она не горела желанием ставить в известность ни государство, ни самого Бога, и смилостивилась лишь потому, что он устроил форменный концерт с битьём посуды. Разбитая кухонная утварь вызывала у неё больше чувств, чем перспектива скорой свадьбы.

Как-то раз даже ляпнула, словно бы не сдержавшись:

— Майки, ну что ты, такая жизнь впереди, такой талант, а ты всё бежишь докладывать сильным мира сего, что там у тебя происходит.

И, спохватившись, быстро изменила направление:

— Ангел мой, что тебе больше нравится — золото или серебро?

В октябре он задумал отвезти её обратно в Килларни, в гости к родителям, и сообщить о помолвке, пока слегка округлившийся живот ещё позволял предпринимать поездки. Они выбрали кольца, но до сих пор не выкупили их. За неделю до поездки Майкл спохватился, что следует поменять фунты на евро, чтобы не бегать с разменом в Ирландии, и загонял Ханну в безумной спешке. Она успокоительно пригладила вихры на его затылке и сказала:

— Ангел мой, мы поменяем деньги и сразу поедем за кольцами.

Выехали ранним утром, чтобы всё успеть. Он хотел отправиться в банк, но по дороге она передумала — во время беременности у неё часто менялось настроение, и, выйдя из дома за молоком, она вполне могла вернуться назад с бутылём туши и новыми кисточками.

— Ну не сердись, бука. Заглянем в валютообменник, не хочу толкаться в очередях.

Обменник был через два квартала. Они шли, отмахиваясь от палящего шотландского солнца. По дороге он купил ей бисквитное пирожное и бутылку воды. У самой двери обменника Ханна прониклась нежностью и шутливо чмокнула его в уголок губы.

— Глупая, — сказал он.

В следующую секунду дверь обменника открылась, выскочил всклокоченный кудрявый парнишка с холщовой сумкой и, дернувшись, случайно выстрелил ей в живот.


	4. Цугцванг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Цугцванг (нем. Zugzwang — принуждение к ходу) — положение в шашках и шахматах, в котором любой ход игрока ведёт к ухудшению его позиции._

26.

Есть на планете такие места, которые в былые времена заметил бы не всякий картограф. Здесь немноголюдно и тихо. Прохожие знают друг друга по имени. Уютные малоэтажные домики напрочь лишены заборов и решёток. Здесь ничего не случается, потому что никто к этому не стремится: рыбья дремота властно и неспешно поглощает город, с каждым годом откусывая по кусочку от окраин.

Килларни был одним из этих мест. Благостная, умытая, обеспеченная и приятная глазу глушь. В вестибюле железнодорожной станции Джеймс ознакомился с содержанием приветственного стенда. Стенд степенно и в доступной форме сообщал, что последнее значимое событие произошло в Килларни в середине семнадцатого века, когда, проходя мимо, войска Оливера Кромвеля не оставили от крошечной деревеньки камня на камне. С тех пор прошло три с половиной века, и крошечная деревенька отстроилась заново, возмужав аж до пятнадцати тысяч жителей.

Пока Джеймс трясся в автобусе по улицам, мощёным столетним камнем, его не отпускало ощущение, что, доживи Кромвель до века двадцать первого, он и сейчас, не думая, сжёг бы тут всё к чёртовой матери.

Как бы то ни было, нельзя не признать, что здесь хорошо. Прелестное место для того, чтобы провести детство, хороший оплот для старости и убийственный выстрел в юность. Автобус выехал на ровную дорогу, и трясти перестало. Джеймс прижал сумку ближе к телу, ткнулся лбом в холодное стекло окошка и закрыл глаза. Да, Майки, до чего ж невесело здесь было в твои пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет: душа рвётся ввысь и спотыкается на уровне потолка третьего этажа. Точь в точь моё отрочество в Глазго.

Джеймс продумал маршрут, пока ехал в поезде от Корка, и сейчас никуда не торопился. Автобус высадил его на остановке неподалеку от школы. Джеймс зашёл в придорожную закусочную вроде «Бургер Кинга», съел сэндвич с ветчиной и отказался от мерзотного кофе в пластиковом стаканчике. В туалете он переоделся, выудив из сумки свой самый приличный костюм и неношеные туфли. Волосы аккуратно зачесал назад, джинсы и ветровку запихнул обратно в сумку, рассчитался с вялой официанткой и вышел обратно на улицу.

До Рождества оставалось меньше месяца, и городок сонно готовился к чествованию Христа-спасителя. В школе повесили бумажные кривобокие гирлянды, раскрашенные учениками, и буйство красок поплыло вдоль потолочных плинтусов по всем коридорам. Охраннику он показал полицейский значок, и его пустили.

Директором оказался хлыщеватый тип немного за сорок. Джеймс заметил жадный огонёчек в его глазах и сразу сориентировался, что делать: аккуратно присел на предложенное место и заговорил тихим спокойным голосом, сулящим неземные блага. Легенда оказалась проста: ученика данной школы, выпустившегося почти двадцать лет назад, представляют к королевской награде — ордену Кавалеров Почёта, и соответствующему комитету необходимо знать, не замешан ли представленный к ордену человек в делах специфического свойства.

Он так и сказал: «специфического свойства», и директор, сразу почуявший выгоду, моментально на это клюнул.

Через пятнадцать минут Джеймса уже провели в кабинет преподавательницы по фамилии Уолш и оставили «побеседовать наедине». Джеймс зашёл. Кабинет был щедро украшен множественными казенными примочками: очевидно, кто-то пытался очеловечить его, но не знал, как, и весь уют сконцентрировался в унылых буквах, вырезанных из бумаги и прикрепленных к стене на скотч: «ВОЗБЛАГОДАРИМ ГОСПОДА ЗА ХЛЕБ». На другой стене на высоте роста взрослого человека кто-то повесил полку, на которой вразнобой торчали потрёпанные учебники из серии «для самых маленьких». К учебникам притулилась коллекция фарфоровых собачек. Хозяйка, очевидно, очень гордилась своими питомцами – фарфор блестел, как новенький, а высота полки не позволяла детям прикасаться к собачкам и пальцем. Фарфоровые питомцы были так же уродливы, как и чисты.

Миссис Уолш — полноватая католичка преклонных лет в шерстяной юбке и плотных колготках, — не стала вставать в присутствии Джеймса, и Джеймс подумал, что её рыхлые ноги давно уже изъедены варикозом. На учительском столе, как положено, молитвенно сложив руки, стояла дева Мария и с тоской смотрела в пол.

— Да, — сказала Уолш, суетясь. Варикоз сковывал её и без того замедленные движения, и в суете миссис Уолш походила на пожилого пингвина. — Садитесь, конечно, садитесь... Может быть, чай?

Джеймс отказался и снова озвучил историю. Он надеялся встретить на её лице удовлетворённость: мол, да, так и есть, я учила этого мальчика, я знала, что он гений, хвалите же меня, хвалите!

Но пингвиниха замешкалась, уронила чашку и глухо переспросила:

— Фассбендер?.. А вы уверены?

И тут ему стало интересно.

 

27.

— Нет, разумеется, я знаю, что Майкл сейчас известный адвокат. Я ведь смотрю телевизор! Он  был интересный мальчик, не бесталанный. Знаете, из тех учеников, которым не нужно повторять дважды. Такое редко бывает.

— И тем не менее вы удивились.

— Я?.. Ну, разве что немного. Понимаете, когда учишь детей, всегда представляешь себе, кем они станут спустя годы. Делаешь ставки, примериваешь роли...

— И что, на Фассбендера вы бы не поставили?

— Как вам сказать...

— Говорите откровенно, мэм. Уверяю вас, слова, сказанные в этом кабинете, из него не выйдут.

Пауза.

— И ваша школа, разумеется, заслужит упоминание вне зависимости от того, что вы мне сообщите.

— А могу я узнать, какого рода информация может лишить Майкла награды?

— Немногое. Уголовные преступления, например.

— Бог с вами, молодой человек, мы здесь не растим преступников!

— Я этого и не говорил. У вас отличная школа, и я уверен, что всё прекрасно. Комитет не сомневается, что мистер Фассбендер не замешан ни в каких специфических делах. Мы лишь собираем информацию о тех, кто представлен к награде. Я наслышан о вашем богатом педагогическом опыте и уверен, что вы проявите верность короне, мэм. Комитет с благодарностью относится к информаторам.

— Вы меня так смутили, мистер?..

— Олбридж.

— Мистер Олбридж.

Пауза.

— Значит, никаких надежд Фассбендер не подавал?

— «Не подавал» — слишком громкое слово, сэр. До какого-то момента это был просто умный мальчик. Что называется, весь в себе. Встречаются такие дети, они очень способные, но не проявляют особой активности. Их головы занимает что-то другое, уж не знаю что. Все задания исполняют вовремя, ходят на службу, придраться не к чему... Но как-то вот смотришь и видишь: мальчику очень скучно, ничто не может его увлечь. Трудные дети.

— Я понимаю.

— Вот он был как раз из таких, трудных... Пока эта не появилась. Вздорная девица, невыносимая. Так не говорят о мёртвых, но скажу откровенно — эта Ханна была сущим ужасом для всех педагогов. Появилась классе в шестом или в седьмом, они с матерью сюда из Шотландии переехали, земля пухом.

— Обе умерли?

— Да, сначала дочь. Но мать блаженная. Городская сумасшедшая. Там не поймёшь, жив человек или уже нет. Но формально сначала умерла Ханна, а уже потом — в сумасшедшем доме, — миссис Кирнан. Лет уж десять прошло, как бы не больше.

— Вы так хорошо их помните?

— Я вообще на память не жалуюсь. Профессия такая — за людьми смотреть.

— Насколько мне известно, Майкл закончил школу экстерном.

— Да. Всё из-за девчонки. Он как с ней связался, так и пропал. Очень ведомый мальчик был, не знаю, как сейчас.

— Продолжайте.

— Девочка была мало на что способна. Еле-еле читала, почти не писала, особо не горела желанием... Мы уже её и в коррекционную группу перевели, всё без толку — ездила на шее парня, как ей вздумается. Типичная будущая нахлебница. Господь такое не одобряет.

— Разумеется.

— Ну, и дети, конечно, над ней подшучивали... Ерунда, со всеми бывает.

— Что-то серьёзное?

— Ой, ну вы же знаете этих подростков — дай им только повод немножко пошуметь, и начнётся бедлам.

— Хотите сказать, одноклассники издевались над этой Ханной?

— Ну что вы, мы приличная школа, здесь никто ни над кем не издевается! Детские розыгрыши, не более. Просто подростки всё принимают близко к сердцу.

— И вы никак это не пресекали?

— А что я могла сделать? К тому же это не входит в мои обязанности. Я ведь, в конце концов, не полицейский.

— Конечно. И чем же всё кончилось?

— О, ужасная история... Знаете, у нас в школе строгие правила, и девушкам вольных нравов здесь не место. Но эта девица явилась сюда в таком виде, что просто возмутительно. Вообразите: шестнадцатилетняя оторва без школьной формы в каком-то фривольном наряде... Естественно, нашим добропорядочным студентам вскружило голову. Это не какая-нибудь подворотня, где мальчиков учат премудростям окрестные девицы лёгкого поведения, а привилегированная школа с религиозным воспитанием, которая заботится о душевной чистоте подопечных!..

— Да-да. Ближе к делу.

— Да тут и рассказывать нечего. Мисс Кирнан позволила себе явиться в школу в чём попало, а мальчики в шутку дёрнули блузку у неё на груди. И всё оголилось. Знаете, как по мне — и поделом. Распутство должно караться хотя бы чувством стыда.

— И что, помогло?

— Девочка, разумеется, устыдилась. Но Майкл! Представьте себе, он накинулся на Джереми Бутлера с кулаками. Совершенное буйство, чудовищная жестокость! Никогда не видела ничего подобного. Он, знаете ли, молотил его, как зверь... Мы потом нашли три зуба по углам, а уборщица замучилась вытирать с пола кровь.

— Значит, вы стояли и смотрели?

— Так вся толпа стояла!.. Нет, ну потом, конечно, спохватились, растащили. Бедного мальчика, Бутлера, увезли на машине скорой помощи. Губу-то зашили, а вот нос вправили как-то криво, парень до сих пор уродцем ходит. Печальная участь.

— Очень. И что Майкл?

— Сдал экзамены досрочно. Не могли же мы позволить, чтобы его выходка оставалась безнаказанной. Я говорю вам — эта Ханна пристроилась просто отлично. Расправилась со своими обидчиками, не ударив палец о палец. Сказать по правде, Майкла очень жаль... Хороший был мальчик, смирный, очень послушный. А потом с нею связался.

— И куда они делись?

— Уехали куда-то в Шотландию. Говорят, жили там во грехе... Можете себе представить? Шестнадцатилетние дети! Она ещё и на сносях.

— Родила?..

— Побойтесь бога. Конечно, нет. Вернулась обратно через пару лет, никуда не делась... Парень сам её привёз, в гробу. Весь чёрный от горя, смотреть страшно. Мы с директором даже на похоронах были, этот Майкл глаз от крышки гроба ни разу не поднял и на нас не посмотрел, хотя мы к нему подходили, соболезновали, ну сами знаете, как это бывает.

— Ага.

— Долго он тут всё равно не пробыл. Уехал к вам в Англию. Отошёл, наверное, раз так хорошо устроился... Человеком, как говорится, стал. Может быть, мы всё-таки выпьем чаю?

— А что случилось с девушкой?

— С Ханной? А я не сказала?

— Нет.

— Роковая случайность. Бывает же такое!.. Они собирались вернуться сюда, в Килларни, и буквально за пару дней девчонка поймала на улице шальную пулю. Какой-то уличный воришка выскочил с пистолетом, рука соскользнула, а пистолет возьми да выстрели — и прямо девчонке в живот. Даже до приезда скорой не дотянула. То ли внутреннее кровотечение, то ли что. И ребёнка, конечно, не спасли.

— А убийца? Его поймали?

— Поймать поймали, да только он тоже мальчик совсем. Наверное, всё те же плохие гены да воспитание, родители совсем не следят за своими детьми, пестуют невниманием такую страшную жестокость, что и помыслить нельзя. Мальчика, конечно, осудили, но срока большого не дали. Не спрашивайте, я об этом больше ничего не знаю.

— А где можно узнать?

— О чём?

— Об убийце. Имя, обстоятельства...

— Комитет интересуется даже этим?

— Конечно. Вы не представляете, как много требует с нас начальство.

— Понимаю вас, у нас тоже что ни день, то аврал... Да, пожалуй, газеты об этом писали местные.

— Большое вам спасибо.

— Да что вы, что вы... Приятно поговорить с хорошим человеком.

— Взаимно, мэм.

— А что до мальчика... Ах, неисповедимы пути Господни.

 

28.

В городской библиотеке за скромную плату ему дали полистать подшивку ежедневной газеты «Килларни сегодня» за последний квартал девяносто пятого года. Новостей в городке было немного. В начале ноября редакция расщедрилась на громадную статью, посвящённую похоронам Ханны, и какой-то неумелый журналюга вынес крупный заголовок на первую полосу: «БЕРЕМЕННАЯ ДОЧЬ РЕЛИГИОЗНОЙ ФАНАТИЧКИ УБИТА В ШОТЛАНДИИ». За такие заголовки Джеймс вырывал бы руки.

Крикливая и дурно написанная статья не принесла ничего нового, но была снабжена тремя фотографиями, пожелтевшими от времени и плохой бумаги. Первое фото явно выудили из школьного альбома: на нём курносая девчонка мальчикового вида широко улыбалась в камеру, щеголяя беззубым ртом — очевидно, у неё недавно выпали два передних молочных зуба. На второй фотографии, сомкнув веки, она лежала в море цветов, выбеленная, взрослая, очень красивая и мёртвая. Ракурс съёмки и размазанность фокуса подсказывали, что фотограф был немаленького роста, и ему явно не разрешали снимать.

Джеймс представил себе, как долговязый мудак с фотоаппаратом тянется, чтобы запечатлеть сенсацию, под шумные протесты бледного, как смерть, Майкла. Камера выхватила застывшее, будто восковое лицо Фассбендера сразу за гробом: тусклые вымотанные глаза смотрят прямо в объектив, а рука тянется поскорее его закрыть.

Здесь его трудно узнать. В реальности Джеймс не знал его таким: без дорогого пальто, без морщин на лбу, без блуждающего огонька в глазах. Джеймс был знаком со знатоком изысканных вин и блестящим оратором, но не с этим усталым парнем в пиджаке с чужого плеча.

Впервые в жизни это его укололо.

В самом конце статьи он наконец наткнулся на искомое. Третий снимок запечатлел Харви Бристоля, державшего в руках табличку с тюремным номером. Белые кудри, как у старой болонки, сбрить ему ещё не успели, и в таком виде он предстал перед взором Джеймса, безжалостно узнаваемый и знакомый до последней черты.

Джеймсу стало холодно, потом жарко. Ни с того ни с сего им овладела апатия. Он вернул подшивку работникам библиотеки, вышел на улицу и пошел вдоль низкого каменного забора. Ему захотелось курить. Он заглянул в магазинчик у дороги, купил пачку «Кэмэл» и выкурил три сигареты одна за одной. Голова у него закружилась.

Он брёл по городу, сам не понимая, куда идёт. Одинаковые пейзажи справа и слева. Пустые стриженые лужайки за низкими каменными оградами. Беленые двери и деревянные добротные окна. На всех домах чуть-чуть скошена крыша.

В глазах рябило. Он остановился около одного из домиков, зацепившись за заросшую плющом белую стену. Вдалеке виднелись высокие окна католического храма с готической розой на фасаде — сумрачное, тяжкое здание, цепляющееся высоким шпилем за ослепительную небесную твердь.

Где-то он уже видел эту средневековую тягость. Где-то... где-то... погодите.

Он отлип от стены, прошёл чуть дальше, свернул вдоль очередного низкого каменного заборчика и оказался у красной двери. Слева от двери кто-то прибил табличку «Ресторан». Справа аккуратная рука привесила стенд со служебной информацией. На одном из бланков глаз Джеймса выловил название: «Вест Энд Хаус».

Он открыл дверь и оказался в крохотном холле с плиточным шахматным полом. На второй этаж уходила добротная лестница. У поручней лестницы гостей встречала бронзовая барышня с огромной шляпой-блюдом. Её металлические глаза уставились на Джеймса без интереса.

Откуда-то справа вынырнул официант и провёл Джеймса в правое крыло, к жаровне и деревянному бару. Джеймс сел на высокий стул и заказал пиво.

 

29.

Когда он последний раз видел Харви, был февраль девяносто шестого, и кудрей у Бристоля уже не было.

Это был мальчик — немного щетинистый, озлобленный долгим судебным процессом, с красными от недосыпа глазами. Джеймс был младше него, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что пришёл повидаться с ребёнком. Такие, как Харви, остаются мальчиками даже через двадцать лет; к фамилии добавляют приставку «мистер», к глазам — морщин, костюм перешивают на размер больше, а в остальном — никаких изменений. Мальчик Харви сел на стул, поправив тюремную робу, съезжающую с плеча, и нехотя снял трубку. За стеклом Джеймс тоже поднял трубку. В комнате для свиданий было не холодно, но птичьи плечи Харви были покрыты мурашками. В преддверии процесса он постоянно мёрз.

С минуту они молчали, потом Харви спросил:

— Зачем пришёл?

— Узнать, как ты тут.

Бристоль усмехнулся. На правом клыке сверкнула дешевая металлическая коронка.

— Я хуёво, разве по мне не видно?

— Видно.

— А ты, видимо, пришёл позлорадствовать. Что ж, поздравляю, у тебя это классно выходит.

— Это не злорадство.

— А что, неужели терзания совести? — со смешком спросил Харви. — Доволен? Небось круто любоваться на творение рук своих. Дружище ты мой верный, а хули.

— Я тебя не сдавал, — ровно ответил Джеймс. — Ты сам себя сдал. И меня заодно помянул как сообщника.

— Но тебя-то пронесло, цыпа. Ты у нас умненький, всё по-правильному делаешь. Потолковал с дедовым дружком-копом и чистеньким остался, а я хоть сдохни.

— Ты переступил черту.

— Это всё, что тебя заботит, да? А больше ничего не ебёт?

— Прекрати истерить. Я не виноват, что ты загремел за решетку. Ты спросил у меня, как ограбить банк, и я ответил, как. На этом всё. Не впутывай меня в своё дерьмо.

— А хрена ли ты тогда припёрся? — осклабился Двуликий. — Охота посмотреть, от чего тебя пронесло? Ну давай, скажи что-нибудь связное. Ты же умный. Такой правильный. Никогда не делающий осечек. Это я аморальное дерьмо, а ты же у нас всегда поступаешь по совести.

Голова у Джеймса заболела.

— Ты своё заработал, — тихо сказал он. — Ты убийца, Харви.

— Ты тоже им станешь, Джейми. Уж будь уверен.

Джеймс повесил трубку на место и встал.

— Что, копом заделался? — закричал Харви сквозь стекло ему в спину. — Буквочкой закона служить собрался? Ты всё равно чудовище, МакЭвой, однажды придётся это признать!

Джеймс вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь.

Больше он не видел его никогда. Однажды хотел заявиться, уже после окончания полицейской академии. Звякнул Харви домой, трубку взяла сестра. Через её сухие рыдания еле-еле расслышал суть дела: сэр, вы с ума сошли, разве не знаете, что Харви умер? Умер, умер! Прибили сразу после того, как он вышел, бедный братец даже не доехал до дома.

Прирезали, как собаку, и – главное – ничего не украли.

 

30.

Не осталось ни Харви, ни Ханны, ни копов, ни Эни, ни даже буквы закона. Он сидел здесь один. Дорогой пиджак собирался в складки на рукавах.

Он сидел и слушал, как вокруг живут обычные люди. Вот в ресторан входят посетители, мужчина и женщина, мужчина отодвигает перед дамой стул и забирает манто, а официант торопится положить на столик меню. Вот бармен убирает из бара пустые бутылки из-под мартини. Вот позвякивает посуда из кухни — пожилая мойщица домывает рюмки в обильной густой пене. Вот подходит женщина, садится на высокий стул рядом, у неё дорогие туфли и простенький свитерок, она говорит бармену что-то приветственное, и они оба смеются шутке.

Джеймса среди них нет. Он один. Голова не то чтобы болит — её будто бы нет совсем. Он переживал чувство, сходное с тем, какое испытывают жертвы аварий, потерявшие много крови: ты полон слабости и опустошен до предела. Тебя не осталось, от тела сохранились только веки, которые норовят закрыться, и ты пытаешься сопротивляться. Смотреть хоть на что-нибудь, лучше всего — на стрелку часов, лишь бы веки не закрылись, и всё не кончилось прямо сейчас. Слабо верится, что где-то там за пустотой и прохладой закрытых век маячит некий улыбчивый Бог и ждёт не дождётся, чтобы провести тебя в райский сад.

— Подлить вам ещё? — сказал бармен, глянув на опустевший бокал. Джеймс кивнул, и бокал снова наполнился пивом.

Он знал, как странно выглядит со стороны. Впервые ему было на это наплевать.  Глаза закрылись, и на изнанке век он увидел быструю смену кадров, собранных по мелким кусочкам. Наконец они выстроились в одну линию, и уже ничто не могло остановить их судорожный муторный бег.

Вот ты родился. Прекрасный здоровый мальчик, желанный и любимый в семье, с рождения укутанный в сытость и хорошее воспитание. Мама с папой не чают в тебе души; они высокие и статные, всего добившиеся люди, хорошо понимающие, чего хотят и что для этого нужно. На таких, как они, хочется быть похожими, и ты начинаешь подражать их размеренному мышлению, свято веря, что в жизни всё нужно делать правильно, и беды обойдут тебя стороной. По выходным вы ходите в театр, а иногда даже в филармонию; в филармонии папа всегда задрёмывает, но мама слушает музыку с благоговением, и ты тоже учишься слушать.

Для своих лет ты хорошо образован и очень умён. Папа подаёт на тебя большие надежды и мечтает о том, как однажды ты продолжишь семейное дело и расширишь ресторан, купив большой дом и несколько добротных дубовых столов. Ты киваешь. С тобой, в общем-то, всё решено с первых дней твоей маленькой жизни, и не то чтобы это плохо. Стабильность как-никак. Правильность. Порядок. Ты повторяешь себе это почаще, чтобы не чувствовать себя зверем, загнанным в западню, и временами долго не можешь заснуть, рассматривая звёздное небо в проёме окна спальни. В одной стороне — шпиль католического собора, в другой — спокойная постоянная жизнь без переменных значений.

Всё хорошо — и ничего не происходит. Ты живёшь так, как коротает дни тепличный цветок, время от времени с ужасом выглядывая за стекло теплицы: не грядёт ли засуха?

И вдруг появляется Она.

Она — маленькая жадная фурия, клыкастая, языкастая, истерзанная злобой брошенного ребёнка и измученная завистью к чистеньким и умытеньким хлыщам вроде тебя и твоего отца. У неё не больно-то много ума, но сверхъестественное чутье и железный характер. Она одета в то, что твоя мать обычно отдаёт в приюты для бедных, но никакие тряпки не сотрут с её лица печать пробивной деревенской бабенки. Ты наблюдаешь за ней со смесью ужаса и благоговения до тех пор, пока не начинают слезиться глаза, и буйство отчаянной прогорклой жизни тянет тебя, как в трясину, дурманит и заглатывает. Ты всего лишь ухоженный правильный мальчик, и тебе нечего противопоставить этой бездне, оскалившей на тебя клыки.

Ты поддаёшься. Таешь. Она пропитывает тебя, как губку, вгрызается, как собака, глодает то правый бок, то левый, а иногда вылизывает, как сука своего щенка. Ты повержен ею раз и навсегда, мир рассыпался, а потом собрался заново, и в этом Новом мире ты сдуру решил, что всё происходящее есть ни что иное, как Великая Всепобеждающая Любовь.

Ты слушаешь Её песни о несправедливости мира, ты проникаешься Её иллюзией свободы, Её ощущением времени. Близок день, когда ты вознесешься и весь станешь Ею, постигнув Смысл, Счастье и все неземные блага.

И вдруг — хлоп! — она умирает. Мгновенно. Безотлагательно. Не сказав тебе ни единого умного слова. Не объяснив тебе, что теперь делать дальше. Унеся с собой вашего выстраданного ребёнка. Не беспокоясь ничем, не терзаясь совестью, бросая тебя раз и навсегда со всей твоей долбаной Великой Любовью — и ей, если честно, насрать, как ты будешь жить.

Поначалу ты живёшь так, как тебе объясняли.

То есть: правильно, правомерно, выискивая справедливость, добиваясь суда. Ты мотаешься по слушаниям как свидетель об убийстве и смотришь в глаза парня, выстрелившего Ей в живот. Ты ждёшь увидеть кающегося грешника, но перед тобой обыкновенный малолетний ублюдок, и про смерть твоей ненаглядной он говорит с возмущением: как это так, я несовершеннолетний и случайно пальнул в тётку, мало ли что бывает!

Парню всего шестнадцать. Всё, что он видел в своей жизни, — шестнадцать вёсен, половину которых уже не вспомнит. У него вряд ли случались вековые потери, он никогда не хоронил друзей. Чувство страха — настоящего, животного, вырванного из древних инстинктов, — он испытывал не перед ликом чужой смерти, а перед перспективой попасть в тюрьму. Шестнадцатилетний мальчишка попросту не успел набрать багажа, который было бы страшно терять. Накануне семнадцатой весны его сунули в клетку, и он даже не понял, за что сидит.

Ты сидишь в первом ряду в зале суда и пытаешься встать и выйти так, чтобы не подкосились колени.

Город жадно интересуется тем, сколько раз ты трахался с покойной. Местные журналюги страстно жаждут запечатлеть на плёнку твою фурию в гробу, чтобы получить за фотку небольшую порцию денег. Все те, кого ты помнишь с детства, норовят выразить тебе соболезнования и взять тебя за руку, но сострадания в их глазах нет и в помине. Они смотрят на тебя так, как люди глядят на скелеты доисторических чудовищ: со смесью страха и неистового восторга. Ты привыкаешь к этому. Колени перестают дрожать. Лоб не покрывается испариной. Голос не теряет твердости.

И тогда... тогда, в какой-то едва различимый момент... ты начинаешь задумываться, так ли страшен молокосос с пушкой. Ты смотришь на добропорядочных граждан, подпитывающихся твоей болью, и мысленно сравниваешь их с отбросами общества — на чьей стороне перевес?

Город твоего детства становится мал тебе, как старая обувь, и отчаянно напоминает гетто. Подлинный ужас начинается для тебя не с ночных кошмаров, не с насильников и не с убийц; самое чудовищное зрелище — это толпа степенных законопослушных граждан, с жадностью глядящих в твоё лицо.

Ты спрашиваешь себя: кто всё-таки порочнее — убийца или наблюдатель?

...Так, спустя годы, сменяя один возраст другим, ты твердеешь, как кремень, и перестаешь понимать значение слова «мы». Нет никаких «мы» — вокруг сплошное «они», и ты больше не позволишь им собой помыкать. Нет, с тебя хватит. Ты сыт законопослушностью и мнимой порядочностью по горло. Тебя от этого тошнит. Закон — в том виде, в каком его трактуют домохозяйки и их недалёкие муженьки, — способен лишь на то, чтобы контролировать отар овец, но не может превратить овец в людей, и однажды ты решаешь заменить закон Правдой.

Правда работает куда лучше. По ночам тебе снится фурия, гладит тебя по колючему подбородку и говорит, что ты во всём и всегда прав.

А потом — потом, когда ты уже смирился с тем, что боль не отпустит тебя никогда — потом появляюсь я.

Разумеется, я не выплываю из ниоткуда. Ты ищешь меня целенаправленно. Сначала ждёшь, когда Харви Бристоля выпускают из тюрьмы. Находишь его, задаешь пару вопросов под прицелом пушки, и перепуганный Харви, естественно, переводит все стрелки на некоего приятеля Джеймса, который собирался стать копом. Ты убиваешь Харви — может, случайно, а может, и нет, — и ещё несколько дней ты поражен ощущением полной правильности. Правда в тебе ревёт и торжествует. Истина заходится в победном марше. Ты сделал то, чего не смог сделать Закон — заставил ублюдка поплатиться за все грехи, — и это было легко до безумия. Легко убивать людей.

По ночам тебе всё ещё снятся кошмары, но это лишь несущественная цена потерь.

Смерть Харви прекрасна, но это ещё не вся расплата. Ханна заслуживала большего. Без особых трудов ты подключаешь связи и находишь меня, с некоторым удовлетворением замечая, сколь низкую должность я занимаю и как безнадёжно испорчена моя грошовая репутация. Ты планируешь, как убьёшь меня, но потом тебе приходит в голову кое-что получше. Смерти тебе уже мало. Ты хочешь уничтожить меня всего, с головы до пят, — так, как однажды уничтожили тебя самого.

Конечно, у тебя всё получается. Ты закалываешь меня, как закалывают корову на фермах по поставке элитного мяса, — нежно поглаживая бочок под классическую музыку, чтобы корова не успела напугаться, и мясо не стало жёстким от выделенных гормонов страха.

Ты уничтожаешь меня; я трепыхаюсь, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Пока ты занят планированием и реализацией мелочей, тебе не приходит в голову глянуть на всю картину разом. Потом ты заканчиваешь, останавливаешься...

И, боже, как же я теперь на тебя похож.

 

31.

У девушки, сидящей рядом, зазвонил в кармане телефон. Она вытащила его из кармана брюк и очень обрадовалась:

— Майкл! Алло, Майкл!.. Привет, братишка, сто лет тебя не слышала. Да, я в папином ресторане. Он передавал тебе привет. У тебя странный голос — ты что, простыл? Мне кажется, что-то случилось. Ужасно хрипишь, милый, сходи к врачу и обязательно проверь горло. Да, у нас всё в порядке. Мама по тебе очень скучает. Когда ты приедешь нас навестить?

Джеймс слушал, как она разговаривает с братом, и вторил про себя: тише, Майкл, тише, я знаю — тяжело. Скоро приеду, и всё как-нибудь разрешится, только дождись меня, и мы закончим с этим навсегда.

Сестра Фассбендера ещё пару минут поговорила с ним, потом положила трубку. Лицо у неё было простодушное и милое — обыкновенная женщина за тридцать с добрыми собачьими глазами. Джеймс скользнул по ней взглядом без выражения, рассчитался с барменом и вышел на улицу.

Голова была трезвой и спокойной. Он больше не мучился, не вспоминал Эни и не искал разгадок. Всё было ясно. Он сел на автобус, доехал до вокзала, купил билет на поезд и уснул в зале ожидания.

Куртка съехала и упала на пол. Какой-то сердобольный мужик поднял её и накинул Джеймсу на плечи. Уборщица, ворочая шваброй по полу, сжалилась над бледным усталым парнем и не стала заставлять его пересесть.

Сиюминутные прохожие не могли заметить перемен в Джеймсе так же, как человек не замечает смену эпох. Эволюцию фиксируют лишь учёные; что до остальных, то разломы и скачки времён воспринимаются ими как рутинная часть жизни. Трагедия происходит там, где её не могут заметить людские глаза: в самой гуще событий.

Наверное, именно так доисторические рыбы выходили на сушу — чувствуя себя по-дурацки.

 

32.

До полуночи оставалось полчаса, когда Майклу позвонили. Он посмотрел на экран телефона и взял трубку. По ту сторону зашуршали бумаги, и прокуренный голос сказал:

— Мистер Фассбендер? Простите, что так поздно, но вы просили позвонить, когда мы...

— Вы нашли его, Стивенс?

— Да, взяли полчаса назад. В зале прилёта Хитроу. Он расплатился пластиковой карточкой, и мы сразу же выехали на место.

— МакЭвой в отделении? Откуда он прилетел?

— Да, он у нас.

— Я не расслышал, откуда он прилетел. Или только собрался улетать?

— Прилетел, прилетел. При нём билеты были до какого-то Корка, мне ребята сказали, это где-то в Ирландии. Он тут, кстати, говорит, что без адвоката слова не скажет.

— А кто его адвокат?

Капитан Стивенс в трубке неразборчиво удивлённо хмыкнул и, помедлив, осторожно сказал:

— Как это кто адвокат?.. Он говорит — вы.

Майкл замолчал. Стивенс прошуршал бумажками ещё несколько секунд, потом натужно спросил:

— Ну так как? Дать трубку? Он прям напротив меня сидит.

— Нет, — рявкнул Майкл. — Лучше я приеду. Буду через полчаса.

— Ладно, — сказал капитан. — Тогда ждём.

Он надел пальто, набросил на шею тонкий шарф и попытался застегнуть пуговицы. Руки не попадали в петли. Очень хотелось курить. С крючка в коридоре Майкл снял ключи от машины, закрыл квартиру и спустился на парковку.

В машине всё было ему знакомо. Он сел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и с минуту сидел, глубоко вдыхая чистый отфильтрованный воздух с тонким запахом табака и одеколона. По-ягуаровски расслабленная посадка кресла деликатно поддерживала поясницу. Эту машину любили, лелеяли и баловали хорошими скоростями на шоссе, и она откликалась владельцу преданной и звериной нежностью.

Ему нужно было подумать. Обычно вождение помогало Майклу собраться с мыслями — привычка автолюбителя, обожающего свою железную ласточку. Но не сегодня. Привычная просторная сытость Ягуара нервировала его, как нервирует неверного мужа приевшийся вид красивой жены.

Он знал за собой привычку, свойственную скорее поварам, нежели адвокатам: делать выводы на основе вкуса. Откусив кусочек от стейка, хороший повар уже знает, что это была за корова: чем она питалась, где жила, сколько лет протянула и как её закололи. Повар оценивает корову по тончайшим оттенкам вкуса, ощущаемым на языке, и Майкл поступал также.

В детстве он был кретином. Так случается. Большинство горестей подросткового и детского возраста заключается в топорности: мы пытаемся лавировать в адском пекле, по недоразумению зовущемся жизнью, но пока не умеем различать места попрохладней. К тридцати пяти годам Майкл развил это умение до сверхъестественного и мог узнать о человеке всё, взглянув на его туфли и вникнув в манеру говорить.

Он знал интерьер гостиной сержанта МакЭвоя задолго до того, как оказался в доме. Знал, что МакЭвой ест на завтрак. Где он вырос. Как с ним разговаривала любимая бабуля и сколько ложек сахара она клала ему в чай. Он представлял себе, что происходит в шкафах у этого человека, какие книги можно встретить на его полках и чем он занимается, когда, поздно возвратясь с работы, скидывает дешёвую куртку в прихожей, промахиваясь мимо вешалки. Поддразнивать МакЭвоя было просто, потому что это ничем не угрожало: Майкл знал, чем ему ответят, и знал, в какой именно форме. Кисть, проколотая ножом, ещё немного побаливала под туго перетянутым бинтом.

Майкл развязал бинт, снял повязку и выбросил бинт в окно.

А ещё... а ещё Майкл твёрдо знал, что тот человек, которого он успел изучить вдоль и поперек, никогда не поехал бы в Килларни и ни за что не назвал бы Майкла в качестве своего адвоката. Тот Джеймс МакЭвой пошёл бы к комиссару, к друзьям, к судебным обвинителям, он бился бы за свою горемычную правду до последней капли крови, и потом, бескровный, тоже продолжал бы биться, потому что в этом была вся соль его натуры.

Но этот… Этого Джеймса МакЭвоя правда не интересовала. Его интересовал Майкл.

А Майкл его совсем не знал.

По виску у Фассбендера сползла капля холодного пота. Он вытащил из кармана брюк льняной платок и вытер лицо. Пора было ехать. Он завёл мотор и положил руки на руль. Ягуар замурлыкал, как влюбленная кошка.

На соседнем сиденье, завёрнутый в плотный бумажный пакет из винного магазина, лежал кольт, убивший Энн-Мари Дафф. Имя-то какое амбициозное, двойное, как у особы королевских кровей. Вздорная пробивная бабёнка — ни таланта, ни вкуса, ни благоразумия. Несколько лет назад он встречался с ней на следствии по какому-то негромкому делу, и она уже тогда посматривала на него искоса. Он всегда чувствовал это в женщинах с первого взгляда: ненависть к чужому успеху. Так злится беспородная собачонка, облаивая немецкого дога – смачно и без границ. Носила — господи ты боже мой, — бледненькое пальтецо, маскируя бедность сдержанностью, и дурак МакЭвой охотно это кушал.

Майкл старался не вспоминать, что Ханна тоже была такой.

В Корке есть небольшой оружейный музейчик, и, пока Майкл был ребёнком, они с отцом изредка ездили «на поглядеть». Откровенно говоря, не каждый осмелился бы назвать эту постоянную выставку музеем — хиленькая коллекция слабого умом фаната Второй Мировой, она вряд ли могла бы удивить знатока, но на Майкла производила впечатление. Лет с семи его странно волновали ружья и пистолеты, убивавшие людей. В этом оружии есть нечто особенное, мощное. Они будто бы тяжелее рядом с девственными собратьями – серьёзнее, ироничнее, со своим норовом. От таких ружей исходит сила, неисчислимая показателями, и уж конечно, они намного сильнее людей.

От прежнего пистолета — собственности Робина Гуда — Майкл избавился, когда Робин Гуд умер, но выбросить кольт, убивший Дафф, не повернулась рука.

Пока Майкл ехал по освещённой фонарями ночной дороге, взгляд его то и дело возвращался к бумажному пакету. Пролетающие мимо фонари мелькали полосами на пакете, то высвечивая оружие ярким лимонным светом, то опять топя в темноте. Не выпуская руль, он прибавил скорость, проморгал знак, запрещающий поворот направо, и тут же нарвался на констебля. Полицейский остановил машину. Майкл заглушил двигатель, стряхнул с плеч пальто и бросил его на соседнее сиденье.

Полицейский подошёл ближе и постучал в окно. Майкл опустил стекло.

— Констебль Малоун, доброй но... Ой, это вы.

В руках у констебля был фонарик, и он невежливо посветил им Майклу в лицо.

— Я, — поморщившись, отозвался Майкл.

Луч фонарика проскользнул мимо и бегло изучил салон, остановившись на сложенном пальто. Майкл повернул голову и со своего ракурса увидел край рукояти кольта, выглядывающий из бумажного пакета под пальто. На секунду он перестал дышать.

— Вам не холодно? — искренне спросил констебль. С его ракурса рукоять видно не было. — В этакую поздноту по городу нестись, да ещё в одной рубашке.

— Спасибо, нет.

— А вы куда?

— На работу.

— В такое время?

Чёртов недоумок, вот привязался.

— Срочный вызов, — сказал Майкл. — Очень тороплюсь.

— Вы повернули под знаком «Поворачивать запрещено».

— Я знаю.

— Если знаете, зачем тогда повернули? — удивился констебль.

— Послушайте, вы не могли бы просто выписать мне штраф? И, пожалуйста, побыстрее.

— Понял, — сказал констебль и неспешно пошёл к патрульной машине. Он возился там минут пять, потом вышел, забыл бланки, сделал пару шагов, спохватился и вернулся назад. На секунду Майкл представил, как достаёт кольт из пакета и целится в точку чуть выше его затылка. Чтоб уж наверняка.

Вернулся он без бланков и сконфуженно произнёс:

— А знаете... я тут подумал... негоже как-то с хорошего человека деньги брать.

Сука, подумал Майкл.

— Это закон, сэр.

— Да что там закон, — легкомысленно отозвался констебль. Ума у него не хватало даже на то, чтобы сообразить, кто перед ним. — Езжайте себе с богом.

С богом, повторил про себя Майкл. Ну да.

Он молча поднял стекло и, не попрощавшись, сорвался с места.

 

33.

Он приехал в отделение почти через час. Приткнул «Ягуар» на стоянку, убрал кольт в бардачок, выкурил две сигареты и вроде бы успокоился. Случайно мелькнувшая на периферии мысль о Ханне прошла мимо, не вгрызаясь в висок. Он заметил это и почувствовал прилив сил: казалось, в последнее время голос Ханны начал его отпускать и уже не врывался в сознание, кромсая его на куски, сжигая остатки и просеивая пепел сквозь сито.

Он надеялся, что вот-вот вылечится. Оставалось закончить с одним хвостом по делу Робина Гуда, разобраться с кое-какими рабочими документами, написать рекомендацию солиситору — и можно быть предоставленным самому себе. Наконец-то — себе. Впервые за многие долгие годы.

А Джеймс... Джеймс должен всё понять. Обязан понять. Кто, если не?..

Майкл поймал себя на мысли, что думать о МакЭвое теперь, когда на горизонте уже не маячила назойливая Дафф, было приятно. Майкл не признался бы в этом, но, возможно, где-то — самую малость, на чуть-чуть — он ощущал в этой пробивной бабёнке свою соперницу. Теперь, когда соперницы не стало, он мог больше не опасаться удара. Время от времени Фассбендер был феминен в самом худшем понимании этого слова.

Майкла то охватывала лихорадочная нервозность, то обволакивал ступор. Всё, что годами пряталось внутри, страстно и яростно просилось наружу. Это «что-то», чему Майкл не мог, да и не хотел найти название, выкручивало его, как хозяйка выкручивает влажную простыню. Он вышел из машины, дошёл до двери отделения, чувствуя под ботинками каждую ступеньку, и вошёл внутрь.

Уже перевалило за полночь. Тусклый безжизненный свет дешевых ламп бился под потолком. Майкл ещё помнил, каким отделение было при Дафф: помнил типично женские попытки очеловечить пространство цветастыми чашками и аккуратными папками в шкафах, помнил всегда открытые жалюзи на окнах, помнил чистые столешницы с бумагами, педантично собранными на углах столов. Со дня смерти Дафф прошло не так уж много, но след женской руки в отделении уже простыл. Плотно задёрнутые жалюзи покрылись слоем пыли, документы и папки кучами взгромоздились где попало, а немногие забытые чашки украсились немытыми тёмными полосами от застарелого растворимого кофе и чая в пакетиках. Майкл заметил жирный отпечаток большого пальца на кружке, стоявшей к нему ближе всего, и пожалел, что взялся за ручку двери.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Стивенс, поднявшись со стула. В кабинете он был один — только где-то дальше, за пластиковой дверью, ведущей в другой отсек, бубнили два мужских голоса — очевидно, мелкие сошки на ночном дежурстве. — Я уж думал, вы не приедете.

— Вы доложили комиссару, что сержант нашёлся?

— Пока нет, — сказал капитан. — Утром ему доложат. Время-то позднее. Я своих ребят домой распустил, мы тут третьи сутки впахиваем, как на галерах.

Оправдываясь, Стивенс слегка торопился — то ли так сильно хотел домой, то ли Майкла побаивался, а может, и то, и другое.

— Где МакЭвой?

— Так, того... в камере, до выяснения обстоятельств...

— Вы посадили его в камеру?

— А куда ж мне его ещё деть-то? Я ж говорю — время позднее, нет никого, и вдобавок — выходной день, а у нас тут, знаете, народу немного, да ещё работа в авральном режиме, охранять некому, вот и...

Интересно, подумал Майкл, кого ты собрался охранять — заключенных от побега или себя от заключенных?

— Капитан Стивенс, вы понимаете, что у вас нет оснований задерживать сержанта МакЭвоя на основе имеющихся фактов?

— А я его и не задерживал. Я сказал, что мы вас подождём, а он предложил камеру Паттерсона.

— Это тот, который воткнул своей жене в горло садовые ножницы?

— Так точно. Его психиатр осмотрит на той неделе.

Сердце стукнуло у Майкла под горлом.

— И вы пустили МакЭвоя к этому человеку?

— Он сам вызвался! Честное слово, сам.

Майкл шёл вслед за Стивенсом по коридору к камерам, ожидая увидеть худшее. Думал: сейчас откроется дверь, а там МакЭвой в глянцевой луже крови. Вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы вызвать скорую. Непроизвольно торопился, шагая широкими шагами.

Капитан Стивенс долго возился с ключами, ронял их, поднимал, унимал испуганно трясущиеся руки.

— Дайте сюда, — не выдержав, сказал Майкл, отобрал у него ключи и открыл камеру.

Свет из коридора выхватил скрюченную фигуру у противоположной стены. Человек, сидящий на полу рядом с нарами, трясся мелкой дрожью, прижав ладони к лицу. Костяшки пальцев у него были разбиты, и по стене вилась вереница кровавых отпечатков. Это был Паттерсон.

Фигура около другой стены легко поднялась на ноги. Человек вышел на свет. На нём был добротно сшитый тёмно-синий костюм и хрусткая белая рубашка — не особенно свежая, с поднятым воротом и без галстука. В первую секунду Майкл не узнал его — на ум просто не пришло сравнение с потасканным парнем в поношенных джинсах и дешёвых кроссовках.

— Доброй ночи, Том, — сказал он Паттерсону, отвесив вежливый поклон. — Было приятно познакомиться с вами поближе.

Окаменев, Майкл смотрел, как МакЭвой выходит ему навстречу, сунув руки в карманы брюк. МакЭвой не был взволнован, не нервничал, не возмущался и не казался озадаченным. Его словно бы всё устраивало. Он увидел Майкла и улыбнулся ему, как доброму гостю. Потом обратился к Стивенсу:

— Капитан, меня беспокоит состояние Томаса. Он очень впечатлителен, вам не кажется? Будь я на вашем месте, непременно повлиял бы на психиатра. Бедняга Том может вот-вот свести счёты с жизнью, и хорошо, если со своей.

— Угу, — заторможенно ответил Стивенс, забрал у бледного Майкла ключи и закрыл за МакЭвоем дверь.

В молчании они дошли до кабинета. Майкл шёл позади, чтобы не чувствовать взгляд МакЭвоя на своей спине. Стивенс сел на свое место и придвинул для Майкла стул. Джеймс, не смутившись тем, что его обошли вниманием, нашёл себе место самостоятельно.

— Ну что ж, вы просили адвоката — адвокат приехал, — сказал Стивенс.

— Да, — откликнулся Джеймс. — Благодарю вас, Майкл. Извините, что потревожил в столь поздний час.

Майкл смотрел на него и никак не мог понять, что происходит. Капитан зашуршал бумагами и сказал:

— А я и слыхом не слыхивал, что вы его адвокат.

— Мы пришли к этому соглашению совсем недавно, — сказал Джеймс, не дав Майклу произнести и слова. — Видите ли, мои показания против мистера Фассбендера не были подкреплены фактами. Мною двигали лишь эмоции, а они, как вы догадываетесь, плохой советчик в нашей с вами профессии. Уверен, вы можете понять меня, капитан. Сейчас трудное время.

Капитан застыл, переворачивая страницу дела.

— Вы хотите отозвать показания?

— Совершенно верно, — согласился МакЭвой тоном, каким хвалят собаку, когда она даёт по команде лапу. — Очень жаль, что вам и мистеру Фассбендеру пришлось так со мной повозиться. В моих действиях не было ничего предосудительного, и я глубоко раскаиваюсь в содеянном.

— Стоп, — сказал Стивенс. — Сержант, вы понимаете, что это проходит по статье «лжесвидетельство»?

— Всецело понимаю, капитан. И готов понести соответствующее наказание, будь то выговор, разбирательство или полное отстранение. Надеюсь, при вынесении решения учтут, что я... как бы это правильно сказать... Майкл, вы не подскажете мне нужный термин? Чисто юридически.

— Состояние аффекта, — бесцветно сказал Майкл.

— Всё верно, — удовлетворенно сказал Джеймс. — Состояние аффекта. Боюсь, я не вполне отвечал за содеянное.

— Ясно, — сипло сказал капитан. — Вы можете написать заявление об отказе от показаний.

— Обязательно напишу. Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем мы здесь собрались?

За весь разговор Майкл не сказал и пяти слов, не сводя глаз с ворота белой рубашки Джеймса. На шее МакЭвоя даже не билась жилка.

— О-хо-хо, — сказал капитан, снова вернувшись к бумажкам. — Мы вас вообще-то уже два дня ищем. Пришли данные с экспертизы криминалистов. Они говорят, что из вашего оружия стреляли. Следы пороха указывают, что...

— Безусловно, безусловно стреляли, капитан. Я ведь выстрелил вслед этому подлецу не один раз. Вы можете прочитать это в моем отчете.

— Да, я читал. Но у нас нет никаких свидетелей, и руководство потребовало провести повторный допрос на предмет изъяснения...

— Я прошу прощения, — прервал МакЭвой. — Мы могли бы сэкономить ваше время и время мистера Фассбендера, если бы я вновь изложил на бумаге свои показания. Понимаю ваше беспокойство, но, уверяю вас, что вовсе не имею намерений скрываться. Следствие может рассчитывать на полное моё содействие.

Он немного помолчал. Майкл перевёл взгляд на стол капитана и вдруг заметил одну из бумаг, выбивавшуюся из общего строя: рапорт об увольнении. Чуть помятый, заполненный неаккуратным почерком, явно дрожащей похмельной рукой. Уильям Нильсон, инспектор отделения. Майкл вскинул глаза и увидел, что Джеймс тоже его разглядывает. Они встретились взглядами, и Джеймс живо спросил:

— Майкл, как мой адвокат, поделитесь мнением: подписка о невыезде была бы уместна?

— Да, — отмер Майкл. — Да, это могло бы решить проблему.

— Изумительно, — сказал Джеймс. — Капитан, как вы к этому отнесётесь?

Капитан от такого напора растерялся. Оснований для ареста у него не было, ордера тоже. Начальство ясно дало ему понять, что улики должны быть найдены, но их не было, а капитан Стивенс знал, что никто в здравом уме не даст ему разрешение на подписку о невыезде при полном отсутствии улик.

— Можете быть свободны. Мы свяжемся с вами, когда решим эту проблему, — резко сказал он, чувствуя себя идиотом. Джеймс улыбнулся ему, и эта улыбка моментально отдалась горечью в сердце капитана. Он вдруг осознал, что это никакой не допрос, а игра в кошки-мышки.

Игру капитан провалил с разгромным счётом.

 

34.

Майкл и Джеймс вышли на улицу одновременно, на секунду замешкавшись в проёме. Майкл пропустил его вперед; Джеймс, не изменив выражения лица, прошёл в дверной проём и спустился вниз со ступеней. В руке он держал обшарпанную сумку с вещами. Сумку минуту назад ему вернул капитан — потасканная и давно выцветшая, она странно контрастировала с его костюмом.

Майкл увидел её и подумал: в этой сумке спрятан сержант МакЭвой, которого я знал.

Человек в костюме бегло оглянулся, одним взглядом охватив и улицу, и дорогу, и парковку у полицейского участка. Перебросив сумку через плечо, он без толики сомнения лёгкой походкой двинулся к ягуару, открыл переднюю дверь рядом с водительским сидением и сел. Он проделал это так просто, будто бы действие было совершенно обыденным. Между лопаток скользнула капля пота, отдавшись щекоткой ближе к крестцу. До машины было метров пять. Майкл шёл так долго, как только мог.

Потом он сел. Завёл машину. Ягуар привычно заурчал утробным спокойным звуком. Джеймс закрыл глаза и благостно откинулся на спинку кресла. Майкл старался на него не смотреть. Мысли в голове не связывались воедино и не выстраивались в линию.

— Куда едем?

— Высади меня, где тебе удобно, — сказал МакЭвой, не размыкая глаз. Сонливости в нём не было ни на грамм.

— Довезти до дома?

— Например.

Нужно было что-то сказать, но Майкл не знал, что. Он выехал со стоянки, чтобы оправдать молчание сосредоточенностью на дороге. МакЭвой тоже молчал.

Голова соображала отлично. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Он вспомнил, как точно так же вёз МакЭвоя домой из отделения, и парнишка на соседнем сидении неотрывно смотрел в окно ягуара, цепляясь взглядом за проплывающие мимо дома и машины. Вспомнил, как они приехали к МакЭвою домой и как в доме не работал телефон. А потом...

— Хотя, знаешь, я вот сейчас подумал, что никогда не был у тебя дома. Досадное упущение, а?

Джеймс (или то, что от него осталось) повернул голову и улыбнулся Майклу бархатной безумной улыбкой. Что-то в голове щёлкнуло и сложилось. Вдруг с пугающей ясностью Майкл понял: его убьют. Убьют в безликой прихожей, пахнущей табаком и одеколоном. Он упадёт на новенький ковер ручной работы и будет умирать, вдыхая запах пороха и табака, ощущая, как длинный ворс впитывает его кровь, и последнее, что ему доведётся увидеть — ботинок МакЭвоя в трёх сантиметрах от своего лица.

И в тот момент, когда он будет дёргаться и корчиться, больше не владея своим телом, Джеймс будет улыбаться ему так же, как сейчас.

— Да, — медленно сказал Майкл. — Досадное.

— Ты правда так думаешь? Право слово, я польщён. Если честно, я немного устал от разъездов. Не подумай, что я имею что-то против Килларни — это прелестный город, умилительное захолустье, атмосфера — точь в точь как у меня в детстве, но вся эта беготня несколько утомляет.

Майкл молчал.

— Итак, Ханна, — звучно сказал Джеймс. — Святейшая, милейшая барышня. Чудо, а не человек. Я, знаешь ли, ознакомился с историей, воистину душераздирающе... Что, интересно, ты нашёл общего между Эни и Ханной, а? Подожди, не говори ничего, я сам угадаю. Эти женщины уничтожали нас. Нас обоих. Ты это знаешь, просто позволь себе признать. Я же признал.

— Сержант...

— Нет, я ещё не закончил. Позволь развить мысль до конца, невежливо прерывать на самом интересном месте. Ты убил её, чтобы я повторил твой путь? Или чтобы не повторял? Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, зачем ты это сделал.

Майкл на него не смотрел. Его трясло крупной дрожью, и он никак не мог её унять. Руки крепко вцепились в руль.

— Они нас не любили, верно? — азартно спросил МакЭвой. — Ханна, Эни... И не просто «не любили» — они пользовались. Бесталанные и амбициозные, они не были способны на то, чтобы отвечать нам так, как мы этого заслуживали, зато с удовольствием принимали всё то, что им от нас доставалось. Их не мучило чувство несправедливости. Им это нравилось, Майкл, нравилось, понимаешь? Энн-Мари планировала улучшить карьеру, используя моё слепое обожание, а Ханна даже решилась на нежеланного ребёнка, лишь бы ты и дальше порхал над ней мотыльком. Что до нас... Как ты мне говорил? «Феминность в самом благородном проявлении»?

Пульс гулко стучал у Майкла в висках. Он слушал голос и думал о кольте в бардачке. Голос казался ему незнакомым.

— Майкл, успокойся, — ласково сказал Джеймс, разглядывая его профиль. Лицо безмятежное, нежное. Тяжелая мужская ладонь делает плавный пируэт в воздухе и опускается Майклу на колено. — Всё в порядке. Неужели ты ещё не понял? Эти женщины должны были умереть. И они умерли. Это называется «получить по заслугам». Ты знаешь, что я прав.

Рука естественным жестом проползла дальше и сжала пах Майкла в горсти. Он выпустил руль. Ягуар вильнул и чуть не врезался в придорожный столб, в последнюю секунду остановившись.

— Убери руку.

— Брось. Ты портишь всё удовольствие. Помнишь, ты обещал быть со мной честным?

— Я не это имел в виду. Убери руку.

— Разве? А мне казалось, именно это.

Из полутьмы на Майкла выплыл белый оскал зубов. Уверенная тёплая рука сквозь ткань брюк по-хозяйски проехалась по члену вверх и вниз. И ещё раз. И ещё. МакЭвой облизнул губы, и в просвете мелькнул кончик красного языка.

Майкл знал: время от времени природа порождает существ, лишь задрапированных человеческой маской. Истинный лик зреет в них и множится, потихоньку откусывая от маски по чуть-чуть, и нужен некий конечный рычаг, чтобы высвободить чудовище на свободу. Джеймс МакЭвой был мальчиком с криминальным складом ума, медленно набирающим силу. Потом его обточила полицейская академия и задрапировала работа, но мальчик-убийца не исчез: он рос и развивался под маской, и однажды она стала ему жать. Чудовище было измучено маской, как семилетний ребенок бывает измучен малыми туфлями, и ему требовался лишь лёгкий толчок, чтобы сбросить с себя шелуху.

Теперь всё кончено. Маски больше нет. Существо, улыбающееся Майклу из тьмы, — настоящее, реальное и живое. Майкл и есть тот рычаг, что высвободил чудовище из оков. Возбуждение смешивается с липким ужасом и выступает каплями холодного пота на лбу.

— Хватит, — сказал Майкл.

МакЭвой насмешливо покачал головой и сжал ладонь сильнее. Майкл схватил его за запястье и грубо дёрнул руку вверх.

— Не прикасайся ко мне.

— Малыш, тебя трясёт.

— Не смей меня пальцем трогать, ты понял?

— Солнышко, успокойся. Всё хорошо. Давай завязывай со своими концертами, и мы сможем жить так, как всегда хотели. Ты и я, Майки. Неужели ты не чувствуешь прелесть момента?

Майкл старался дышать тише, но лёгкие его не слушались, издавая странные захлёбывающиеся звуки.

— Поедем домой, Майкл, — сказал Джеймс, легко высвободив запястье из захвата. — Давай, нажимай на газ и поехали.

Дома он убьёт меня, сказал себе Майкл. Меня и так-то осталось немного — только манеры, вышколенные болью, да сосущая пустота под ребром, но он не оставит мне даже этого.

Возможно, я это заслужил.

Потому что — в глубине души, там, куда сквозь толщу принципов и железных правил не проходит лимонный свет фонарей, — очень хочу, чтобы все случилось быстро: чтобы одна секунда — и мир сузился до размеров дула, а голос Ханны перестал терзать по ночам.

Голова опустела, он выехал со стоянки. МакЭвой снова откинулся на спинку сиденья и превратился в статую. До дома оставалось минут пятнадцать езды.

 

35.

Машина вильнула на парковку у дома и остановилась. Майкл вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и заставил себя взглянуть на МакЭвоя. Ему казалось, что последние десять минут он спал, но синие глаза были широко раскрыты. Джеймс не спал.

— Уже приехали? — рассеянно сказал он.

— Да, — сказал Майкл. Мысль о кольте выжигала ему висок, но как забрать его так, чтобы МакЭвой этого не заметил? — Можешь выходить.

Джеймс вышел и тут же застыл в ожидании около дверей. Не получилось даже дотянуться до бардачка.

Пришлось выйти следом и даже сделать пару медленных шагов к входной двери. Он пропустил МакЭвоя вперёд и намеренно встал, как вкопанный, будто бы только сейчас что-то вспомнил.

— Ты иди, я сейчас приду.

— Что-то забыл? — спросил Джеймс, не сводя с него глаз.

— Да, своё пальто. Заберу и догоню тебя.

— Не беспокойся, я уже забрал, — сказал Джеймс. Только сейчас Майкл заметил, что пальто небрежно накинуто на правую руку МакЭвоя.

— Всё равно надо вернуться за шарфом.

— Шарф тоже здесь.

— А как же твоя сумка?

Джеймс улыбнулся ему по-кошачьи, и сразу стало ясно: он всё понял.

— А сумка пусть в машине лежит.

— Ладно, — заторможенно сказал Майкл. Руки принялись с деланой медлительностью искать ключи по карманам — он очень старался выиграть время, чтобы придумать повод и вернуться к машине, но времени не хватало, а повода не придумывалось. МакЭвой стоял над душой и видел его насквозь.

Это очень страшное чувство — когда кто-то видит тебя насквозь и вовсе не желает тебе добра.

— Ключи ищешь? — любезно спросил МакЭвой и звякнул связкой в воздухе. — Они были в кармане пальто.

— Да, — сказал Майкл. — Спасибо.

Прошёл к входной двери, приложил плоский ключ к домофону, приоткрыл дверь, чтобы МакЭвой смог пройти, и кинул последний взгляд на стоянку. Может, рвануться и побежать к машине прямо сейчас, пока не закрылась дверь?

Но тут Джеймс интимно прижался к его спине и шепнул:

— Малыш, не надо держать меня за идиота. Как думаешь, ты в состоянии удержаться от необдуманных поступков?

Дуло кольта, скрытое под пальто, упиралось ровно Майклу в крестец.

Что-то внутри него кричало. Билось, плавилось, мучительно впивалось в каждую клетку тела. Подталкиваемый Джеймсом, он дошёл до лифта и нажал на кнопку вызова.  

Консьержки на месте не было. Яркий свет ламп бил в затылок, и на полу перед собой Майкл видел громадную тень Джеймса.

Двери лифта раскрылись. Они вошли внутрь, Майкл нажал кнопку нужного этажа.

— Великолепно, — сказал Джеймс. Дуло перестало упираться в крестец.

Они ехали. Левая рука МакЭвоя плавно гладила Майкла, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие волосы на затылке — так хозяин лениво поглаживает любимого кота. Майкл чувствовал себя так же — _хозяин, хозяин, вот я тебя и нашёл_ , — но где-то там, по другую сторону мысли, смутно возилось что-то ещё, неузнанное и не понимаемое...

Он моргнул и вспомнил: рядом с шахтой лифта висит на стене рубильник, отключающий электричество на этаже.

Ему казалось, лифт ехал вечность. На деле — не дольше тридцати секунд. Двери раскрылись. Джеймс еле слышно вздохнул и, выходя из кабины, гулко произнёс:

— Совсем немного осталось.

— Это верно, — сказал Майкл и дёрнул ручку рубильника вниз.

 

36.

Темнота наступила мгновенно — плотная, мощная, облепившая лицо и грудь. Джеймс услышал, как Майкл в темноте куда-то рванулся, и вскинул кольт, но стрелять наудачу не стал. Дыхание у него сбилось, и теперь он яростно пытался его унять, чтобы ясно слышать каждый случайный звук. Звуков почти не было.

Прошло несколько секунд, и глаза немного привыкли к темноте. В свете затуманенной луны смутно угадываются очертания коридора и выхода на лестничную площадку. Дверь на этаже только одна — значит, можно не бояться потревожить соседей. Майкл не мог далеко уйти, и проникнуть в квартиру тоже не мог — Джеймс бы услышал шум. Он напряг слух, зная, что где-то здесь, метрах в трех на лестничной площадке, Майкл занят тем же самым.

Ничего. По полу тянется сквозняк. Джеймс умел двигаться с тем сортом бесшумности, который больше всего пугает людей: это бесшумность хищника, рыскающего в поисках лёгкой добычи. Правой рукой он держал наготове кольт, левой скользнул в карман, достал телефон и быстро набрал номер. Звонок не успел раздаться — по ту сторону мгновенно сняли трубку. Фассбендер понимал ходы Джеймса лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.

В трубке тихо-тихо дышали.

— Малыш, — громко сказал Джеймс. — Ну я же тебя ищу.

Что-то дернулось слева. Джеймс сделал пару шагов на лестничную клетку и выглянул за угол, положив палец на спусковой крючок. Пусто.

— Майкл... Солнышко, выходи...

Тишина. Дыхание в трубке слегка захлёбывается — Фассбендер пытается не выдать себя, но поддаётся панике.

— Где ты, малы-ы-ыш? Ты же знаешь, я всё равно найду.

— Ты меня убьёшь.

Шелест этажом ниже. Чертова планировка, сколько же здесь переходов.

— Я — тебя? И думать не смей. Покажись, солнышко, и я обещаю, что с тобой всё будет хорошо.

— Ложь.

В трубке всхлипывают. Короткий шорох где-то рядом, совсем близко. Джеймс вскинулся и попытался двигаться наощупь — лестница не освещалась даже луной.

— Прекрати. Ты же знаешь — всё должно быть иначе.

Майкл сбросил гудок. Джеймс действует мгновенно, пока Фассбендер не успел поставить беззвучный режим, и перезванивает, прижав телефон к плечу. Рукоять кольта тяжёлая и мощная и приятно холодит ладонь.

— Ма-а-айкл!

Звука не было. Фассбендера выдал свет. Экран телефона вспыхнул лишь на мгновение, в двух метрах от Джеймса, но этого хватило. Он бросился вперед и сбил Фассбендера с ног. Кольт вылетел из рук и отлетел к стене, Джеймс попытался потянуться за ним, но ему не дали — Фассбендер с силой залепил ему мощный удар в челюсть. Рот наполнился привкусом крови. Майкл ударил его ещё раз. Перевернулся, встал на ноги, секунду повозился и включил рубильник.

Вспыхнувший свет обнажил его высокую дерганую фигуру с кольтом в руках, направленным Джеймсу в лицо.

Джеймс усмехнулся. Рот был полон крови.

— Моя ты прелесть.

— Заткнись! Ещё одно слово — и я тебя пристрелю.

— Ну пристрели, если очень хочется, — сказал Джеймс. Улыбка вспарывала его лицо наискось — красная-красная, без тени страха. — Давай, Майки, собери волю в кулак и выстрели. Из-за меня умерла Ханна — тебя ведь это больше всего волнует? Призрак давно умершей и не больно-то приятной девицы.

— Её убил не ты.

— Господи, да какая разница? Какая, к чёртовой матери, разница, кто нажал на курок? Справедливость — байка для идиотов, Майки. Перегородка, созданная, чтобы мешать людям резать друг друга, как свиней на убой. Хватит думать о разнице между жертвой и преступником. Нет никакой разницы, все одно, и всегда было одним и никогда не разделялось. Ни стенами, ни временем, ни доводами о правде, ни людскими законами. Ни даже — как там? — любовью и ненавистью. Всё одно, Майки. Я бы выстрелил.

— Я знаю.

— Но ты не выстрелишь, верно?

Он стоял, как дурак, с кольтом наперевес, и пытался выстрелить. И выстрелил бы, если б не этот взгляд. Синие глаза не боялись Майкла — они смеялись, хохотали громко и безудержно, не над Майклом даже — над самим миром.

— Не выстрелишь, — повторил он. — А почему? Почему, Майки?

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Майкл тихо.

Джеймс глянул на него с сожалением.

— Ты никого не любишь. Ты никогда никого не любил, это всё другое. Просто такая манера мечтать.

Майкл слышал, как сквозняк проникает под кожу и свищет по телу в гулкой внутренней пустоте.

— И я — я тоже, Майкл! — я тоже.

Он вскочил, как мячик, и лицо — красивое, властное, неожиданно нежное — оказалось прямо перед Майклом, в двух сантиметрах от носа.

— Это всё привилегия людей, понимаешь? А мы не люди. Уже — нет. Всё прошло, милый. Возможно, мы созданы не для этого.

Рука осторожно легла на его плечо, скользнула ниже и опустилась на кольт. Майкл покорно, будто бы в ступоре дал Джеймсу забрать оружие.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джеймс. — Ты всё сделал правильно. Пойдём домой, Майкл, пожалуйста. Я устал и очень хочу домой.


	5. О раскаянии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _— Какая, однако, непростая ситуация. Вот как мы поступим, штурмбанфюрер: вы сейчас встанете и выйдете вместе с нами из пивной.  
>  — Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет… Я так не думаю. Боюсь, вы и я — мы оба — знаем, гауптштурмфюрер: что бы ни случилось с остальными, мы с вами отсюда не выйдем.  
>  **© «Бесславные ублюдки», Квентин Тарантино**_

37.

Он закрыл глаза и подумал: МакЭвой шотландец. Возможно, следовало копать здесь.

О, Шотландия... Коренастая сестрёнка кельтов. Стихийная, мощная страна. Видом из окон можно напиться, а воздух расправляет лёгкие, как подушку.

Чем-то Шотландия похожа на родные края, но сходство отдалённое, как у сводных братьев. Ирландия — портовая пьяная девка. Яростная, как зверюга, буйная, как болельщик, страстная, как любовница. Если и есть в ней толика благоразумия, то лишь насмехательская. Ирландия благочинна так же, как шлюха, напялившая на разбитые коленки длинную юбку, чтобы сходить в церковь.

А Шотландия... Шотландия из тех стран, которые обгладывают твои кости в тот момент, когда ты начинаешь верить в их безобидность.

Он думал о Шотландии, потому что чудовище не было родом из преисподней. Чудовища — реальные, а не воспетые религией, — происходили из тех мест, где их не могли вычислить. Они учились там же, где и мы сами, ходили по тем же улицам, ездили в тех же автобусах и тоже покупали хлеб в магазине за углом. Они читали те же самые книги и одевались в те же одежды, что и мы, и ничто не могло выдать в них истинную сущность. Однажды мы прочли в газете о том, как очередное Чудовище вырвалось на свободу, и долго не могли уснуть, таращась в темноте в белую дымь потолка. Страх наполнял нас так, как вода наполняет кувшин.

Потом Чудовище пропало из заголовков газет, и мы забыли про него, как аквариумная рыбка забывает про случайного наблюдателя: мгновенно и без задней мысли. Но оно не исчезло.

Чудовище вошло в тёмный коридор квартиры, стряхнуло пиджак на пол и осталось в рубашке — белой-белой посреди тьмы.

— Здесь так мило, — сказало Чудовище. Кольт в его руке тускло отсвечивал светлым бликом. — Я без ума от твоего вкуса, ты знаешь?

— Спасибо, — сказал Майкл. — Может, хочешь выпить?

Увлечённое разглядыванием интерьера, Чудовище ответило не сразу. Оно крутанулось вокруг своей оси, заглатывая пространство одним взглядом, и рассеянно ответило:

— Выпить?

Коридор — это не совсем коридор. Скорее холл — просторный, тёмный, с сизыми тенями, курсирующими от стены к стене. Майкл включил свет, и деликатный свет ламп высветил гостиную зону, отделенную от кухни фактурным диваном на тонких ножках. На диван Чудовище положило майклово пальто.

— Виски, мартини, бурбон, вино, кофе, — бесстрастно перечислил Майкл, миновав диван. Ботинки глухо стучали по полу.

— Вино пришлось бы очень кстати. Например, «Кьянти». Я толком не распробовал в прошлый раз.

Майкл поднял глаза. Чудовище смотрело на него неотрывно, и в остановившемся немигающем взгляде смутно мерещился дьявольский огонёк.

— Чудно, — сказал Майкл. — Тебе понравится.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь.

Рядом с холодильником Майкл держал мини-бар с деревянной стойкой для вин. За последнее время запасы несколько истощились, и теперь там хранилось лишь пять-шесть бутылок: немного белого, красное, да ещё столовый херес на донышке. Непочатая бутылка «Кьянти» сразу нашлась наощупь. Майкл открыл её и поставил на подоконник: «Кьянти» всегда нужно дать подышать.

— Боюсь, Майки, мы с тобой пришли к некой точке, где следовало бы подвести промежуточный итог, — сказало Чудовище, положив кольт на старинный комод рядом с зеркалом. В зеркале отражалось его бледное лицо с лихорадочно блестящими голубыми глазами. — Пойми меня правильно: я, как и ты, пришёл к выводу, что мы действительно подходим друг другу на все сто. Я не смог бы добиться такого дивного соответствия, даже если бы искал нужного человека сам, и в этом смысле ты — абсолютный подарок вездесущей судьбы.

— Рад это слышать.

— И теперь, когда мы наконец пришли к такому заключению, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы между нами остались некие разногласия. Не выношу недомолвок. Любовники должны остаться обнажёнными. Ты меня понимаешь?

— Да, Джеймс. Думаю, что понимаю.

— Прекрасно. Я в этом не сомневался. Всё, что случилось, должно быть оставлено за дверью этой квартиры, раз и навсегда.

Майкл достал бокалы и разлил вино. Чудовище присело на диван и закинуло ногу на ногу.

— Видишь ли, в этих событиях не было ничего личного. Возможно, ты ещё не понял этого, но суть состоит в том, что мы квиты, мой дорогой. Когда-то я поспособствовал смерти Ханны, ну а ты в свою очередь пристрелил инспектора Дафф. Обмен кажется мне вполне равноценным, а даже если и нет, то их всё равно не вернуть.

Майкл поставил бокал на столик около дивана и отошёл к стене, в тень.

— Ты скажешь мне: Джимми, но ведь можно было бы обойтись и без этого! Разве не было бы гуманнее решить наши с тобой проблемы, не прибегая к убийству? И это резонный вопрос, Майкл. Хочешь знать, что я думаю?

— Да, мне было бы интересно.

— Я думаю, что убийства были необходимы. Я не корю тебя. Более того: я не корил тебя, даже когда горевал по этой дурочке Дафф. Дело в том, что убийство как раз и запустило наши с тобой разногласия, и очень логично завершать переговоры именно этим естественным жестом. Я называю убийство естественным, потому что это правда. Религия и общественная мораль убеждают нас в обратном, но что движет этими людьми — реальные побуждения или необходимость контроля?

Чудовище глотнуло вина и неспешно раскатало вкус по языку.

— Ты прав, «Кьянти» выше всяких похвал... И всё же спроси себя: откуда происходят эти механизмы внушения постулатов? Ну, вся эта преосвященная байда: не убий, не укради, дальше ты знаешь. Человек ведь хищник, хищник по своей природе, и все это понимают. В конце концов, даже наш организм устроен так, чтобы употреблять мясо, чтобы подпитываться мясом, чтобы взращивать на этой крови своих детей. И вдруг кто-то говорит: друзья, мясо аморально, мясо убивает дух, вы должны жевать травку, и тогда когда-нибудь — возможно, а возможно, и нет, — вам воздастся за это в мире, о котором никто ничего не знает. Зачем они это говорят, Майкл?

— Чтобы люди не перебили друг друга.

— Совершенно верно, — обрадовалось Чудовище. — Чертовски верно, мой друг! Вся эта песня — лишь кандалы для удержания хищников, дабы те не сожрали травоядных. Религия учит нас не убивать, чтобы мы не убили религию. Как ты думаешь, это справедливо?

— Занятно.

— И самое интересное: если мы так аморальны, Майкл, почему мы до сих пор существуем? Неужели лишь по недосмотру надзирателей?

Майкл усмехнулся, пригубив вино.

— К чему это ты клонишь, Джим?

— Мы существуем потому, что _нравимся_  им, Майкл, — с удовольствием сказало Чудовище. — Они не решатся признать это, но мы им нравимся, будь уверен. Им нравится наш вкус, наши манеры, им нравится само наше существование, и они не позволят себе взглянуть на нас прямо, как мы того заслуживаем. Они не допустят и мысли о том, кто мы на самом деле. Им достаточно хорошей обуви и дорогой машины, и до тех пор, пока мы так хороши, они не допустят никаких порицаний. Забавно наблюдать за тем, как эстетство побеждает мораль.

Он говорил и говорил. Майкл наблюдал за его макушкой, дёргающейся над диваном в такт словам.

— И давно это с тобой?

Джеймс смолк и обернулся.

— В каком смысле?

— Не бери в голову. Я просто так сказал.

— Ясно.

Майкл оторвался от стены, вышел на свет и улыбнулся.

— И к чему же, по-твоему, мы должны прийти по истечению нашего с тобой разговора?

— А чего бы ты хотел?

— Что, прям так сразу и сказать?

— А что тебе мешает? — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Мы здесь одни.

Да, невесело подумал Майкл. Мы действительно здесь одни. И, наверное, навсегда.

— Что ж, — сказал Майкл. — Должен признаться, твои слова не лишены смысла. Я искренне тобой восхищён. Ты умён, напорист, у тебя отличный нюх на истинную суть вещей... Ты совсем не похож на Джеймса МакЭвоя, которого я знал.

— Тогда, вероятно, ты разговариваешь с Джеймсом МакЭвоем, которого ты не знал, — тонко подметило Чудовище. Майкл с ним согласился. Он вкрадчиво шагнул вперед и прижался телом к спинке дивана, опустив ладони на плечи Джеймса и плавно их массируя.

Чудовище откинуло голову назад и взглянуло ему в лицо нежным взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Вдвоём мы могли бы свернуть горы, — сказал Майкл.

— Да.

— Все эти люди в системе правосудия — все поголовно, без исключений, — совершенно бессильны, ты не находишь? Они уже ничего не могут, власть денег и красивых слов поглотила их. Эта система мертва и давно гниет изнутри.

— Да, Майкл, да...

— Без них всё было бы проще. Намного, намного проще. Менять систему по кирпичикам неэффективно и невыгодно. Бюрократические препоны сломают идею на корню. А мы могли бы решить эту проблему быстрее, правда? Мы с тобой.

— Конечно, Майк.

— Скажем, взорвать Скотланд-Ярд. Или Олд-Бейли. Взорвать здание парламента, Джейми.

— Да, да, да!

— Взорвать их всех, и на обломках, когда система начнёт истекать кровью, слепить из неё что-то действительно стоящее.

— Это так возбуждает.

— Но для начала нужно подчистить следы за Робином Гудом. Нильсон знает, кто я. Он страшно напуган и уже написал заявление об увольнении, но лучше избавиться от него с концами перед тем, как браться за что-то серьёзное.

— Хочешь, возьму Нильсона на себя? — легко предложило Чудовище. Оно говорило об убийстве Нильсона так же, как люди говорят о покупке хлеба.

— Я и не знал, что ты террорист, Джейми, — насмешливо сказал Майкл, переместив ладони с плеч Чудовища на затылок.

— А я и не террорист. Я просто люблю порядок.

— Вот как? — он надавил на точку в основании затылка, и Чудовище мурлыкнуло ему в ответ.

— К тому же... — слегка задохнувшись, сказал Джеймс, — к тому же любая идея имеет право на жизнь, когда она подкреплена разумными доводами.

Майкл наклонился, прижался ближе и легко укусил розовое мягкое ухо. С этого ракурса было видно, как сильно топорщатся у МакЭвоя брюки.

— И убийство тоже? — хрипло сказал он в ухо.

— Да, — недрогнувшим голосом ответил Джеймс. — Да, мы об этом уже говорили.

— Славно, — сказал Майкл, положив руку на подбородок Джеймса. Джеймс облизнул его пальцы — сразу два, а затем и три. Потом перестал: что-то ему мешало. Рука слишком крепко стискивала подбородок.

— Майкл... Майкл, что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, солнышко. Я просто собираюсь свернуть тебе шею.

 

38.

Джеймс попытался дёрнуться. Рука вцепилась крепче.

— Тю-ю-ю-ю... — ласково сказал Майкл. — Не советую. Чтоб ты знал, шея ужасно хрупкая. Я могу не соизмерить силу, и наш разговор окончится раньше, чем планировалось. А ты ведь этого не хочешь? Ведь не хочешь, Джейми?

— Нет. Нет, не хочу... Убери руку.

— Знаешь, мне тут на ум пришло занятное сравнение. Имел ли ты удовольствие побывать на ферме, где гусей откармливают для фуа-гра? Для того, чтобы паштет имел особенно нежный вкус, у гусей должен развиться цирроз печени. Птицу кормят принудительно раз в пару часов, насильно вставляя в горло трубку, по которой идет зерно и жир. Печень должна быть очень жирная, чтобы из нее получился хороший паштет. А потом, когда гусь достигнет нужной массы, ему сворачивают шею.

— Майкл, убери руку.

— Ты пробовал когда-нибудь фуа-гра, Джейми? — рука чуть повернула подбородок. Вторая легла на шею и сдавила. Сильно. Ещё сильнее. Воздуха стало не хватать. — Я спрашиваю: ты пробовал?

— Н-н-нет... я не пробовал... отпусти!

— Так какого же хуя ты корчил здесь эстета, солнышко? Мы, видите ли, созданы друг для друга... С чего ради ты решил, что вообще меня стоишь, Джейми?

— Майкл... Майкл, я...

— Ты жить хочешь, да? Очень, очень хочешь.

— Убери руки, и мы поговорим.

— А почему ты думаешь, что эти разговоры хоть как-то меня волнуют?

— Ты любишь меня... Ты меня любишь, чёрт тебя возьми!

— Я уже никого не люблю, Джейми. Я — как там было? — не для этого создан.

— Окей, я погорячился. М-м-майкл!.. Майкл, нет!

Рука сделала одно мимолетное движение...

И отпустила.

В следующую секунду Джеймс обнаружил себя лежащим на полу, надсадно кашляя и задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. Развалившись на диване, Фассбендер заливисто хохотал в потолок.

— Что, поверил? И впрямь поверил, что я сверну тебе шею, как гусю?

— Ты очень убедительно играл, — прохрипел Джеймс, поднимаясь с колен. Руки у него тряслись.

— Я старался, — похвастался Майкл. — Прости, если немного переборщил.

Колени подгибались. Джеймс, шатаясь, прошёл мимо дивана, прилип к подоконнику и хлебнул вина из бутылки. Красные струйки, промахиваясь, потекли по губам и хлынули за воротник рубашки.

— Видел бы ты своё лицо! По-настоящему перепугался, а?

— Да... да, ты неплохо всё провернул. Пожалуй, я тебя недооценил.

— Ты и впрямь так думаешь? — Майкл по-детски обрадовался.

— О да. Более чем.

Вино лилось за воротник, пока Джеймс насилу не заставил себя опустить бутылку на подоконник. По белой ткани быстро расплылось бордовое пятно и мелкие красные брызги – сначала на груди, потом по животу.

Майкл обернулся, посмотрел на него и перестал хохотать.

— А с тобой не соскучишься, — сказал Джеймс. Голос перестал дрожать, руки тоже. — Это мне подходит.

— Подходит? — переспросил Майкл. Посерьезневшие глаза смотрели на бордовое пятно неотрывно, почти завороженно, и между бровей Фассбендера прорезалась почти незаметная мучительная морщинка.

— Именно. Что за жизнь без остроты ощущений.

— Ты бы переоделся.

— Благодарю, мне хорошо и так.

Майкл всё ещё смотрел на пятно, и с каждой секундой оно нервировало его всё больше и больше.

— И всё же тебе нужно поменять рубашку.

— Не нравится моя рубашка — подойди и сними.

— Снять... с тебя?

— А ты предпочитаешь раздеваться первым?

Мокрое пятно обрисовывало чёткие ореолы сосков. Джеймс не прикрывался, зная, каково Майклу на это смотреть. С тем же сортом удовольствия люди сдирают корку со свежей раны.

— Я... я не совсем понимаю...

— Что именно ты не понимаешь? Давай, расскажи мне, Майкл, и мы попробуем что-нибудь с этим сделать, раз уж выдался такой прелестный вечер ностальгии.

— Джеймс, я вовсе не собирался тебя задеть, я только...

— Ну что ты! Конечно, ты меня не задел, — МакЭвой широко улыбнулся. Резкость его движений отдавала нервозностью. Потом он справился с ней и принялся плавно скользить по комнате, курсируя ближе к дивану и задевая ладонью высокие полки. — Знаешь, мне тут очень нравится. Пожалуй, я даже мог бы быть здесь счастлив.

— Конечно, конечно, мог бы!

— Воистину чудесное место. Такой просторный холл, удобная кухня... Ты мог бы варить мне кофе по утрам.

— Да, почему нет.

— А кровать? Как твоя кровать — она достаточно большая?

— Она большая.

— А что с надёжностью — каркас достаточно прочный? Ты уверен, что он не треснет, если я случайно переусердствую?

— Не треснет.

— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Кстати, раз уж речь зашла о кровати, должен признаться, что я ревнив безудержно. Страшный собственник, невыносимый. И я смертельно, _смертельно_ ненавижу тех, кто норовит отнять у меня объект любви. Такой вот грешок.

— Джеймс, — тихо повторил Майкл, — сними рубашку.

Джеймс запоздало принялся расстегивать пуговицы. Его правый локоть при движении чуть задевал комод. На комоде лежал заряженный кольт и тускло отсвечивал серебром.

— Столько перспектив, Майкл, я даже теряюсь, что с ними делать! Признаться, всё это очень соблазнительно. Но я всё ещё тревожусь, и эта тревога растёт.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— О, нет, определенно есть о чём. Я никогда не рассказывал, почему всё детство провёл с дедом и бабкой?

— Нет, не рассказывал.

— Ну, здесь история тривиальная: родители разбежались, папочка оказался ублюдком, а матушка пустилась во все тяжкие. Она очень усердно искала мне нового папашу, а когда люди слишком усердствуют в каком-либо занятии, первоначальная цель легко забывается. Бабушка забрала меня, когда мамаша пропала на четверо суток. Но — вот незадача! — как бы матушка не старалась, у нее никогда не выходило найти себе нового принца. А знаешь, почему?

— Нет.

— Потому что ей не нужен был новый муж. Она хотела только заменить старого. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Я... я...

— Ну же, напряги извилины, солнышко. Это простая метафора. Не то что гусь и его фуа-гра.

Мгновение — и кольт у него в руках. Уверенная сильная хвать. Точно видно: не промахнётся. Гремит выстрел, и Майкл закрывает глаза, но боли нет и в помине. Стреляли не в него.

Открывать глаза не страшно; страшно только то, что Майкл может увидеть. Джеймс, встряхнув рубашку в воздухе, набрасывает её на плечи и прилежно застегивает парочку пуговиц. Кольт сует за брючный ремень на спине. Потом подходит, пьяно улыбается, садится на майкловы колени лицом к лицу. Бедра у него горячие. Дыхание пахнет вином и почему-то солью.

— Ну как? Как я тебе, а? Нравлюсь таким? Ведь нравлюсь же?

У него такой вид... вид... Он этого не скажет, но глаза говорят сами: смотри в меня, Майкл, смотри не по поверхности — заглядывай внутрь. Смотри в меня так, как смотрят в глаза зверю, гляди в меня, как самоубийца в бездну балкона.

Рубашка, наброшенная на голое, влажное от вина тело, была прострелена почти в самой середине живота.

— Ей пуля сюда попала? — жадно спросил МакЭвой, сухой ладонью схватив Майкла за руку. Кончиками пальцев Майкл чувствовал шершавые края пулевого отверстия. — Скажи — сюда?

— Прекрати.

— Нет, я хочу знать!.. Майки, ты что такой белый, краше ведь в гроб кладут.

— Сука.

— Сделаем вид, что я этого не услышал, и рискнём вернуться к началу. Мне страшно интересно, как наша подружка Ханна отошла в мир иной. Я серьёзно, это очень интересный вопрос. Долго ли она мучилась или же умерла сразу? Успела ли тебе что-нибудь сказать? А может, она даже не попыталась ляпнуть что-нибудь на прощание, хотя ты очень этого ждал? Расскажи мне, изнемогаю от любопытства.

— Слезь с меня.

— Обалдеть, ты такой чувствительный.

— Я сказал, слезь.

— Перестань, у тебя же стоит — от живота не отогнёшь.

— Это ничего не меняет.

— Это меняет всё! Она тоже так делала, да? Говорила правду тебе в лицо, бравировала своей правдой, считала честность и справедливость величайшими добродетелями. Но тогда тебе было лет пятнадцать-семнадцать, и свеженькое страстное сердце охотно подпитывалось этой благословенной херней. А что теперь? Я ведь делаю то же самое, что и она. Я тоже режу тебя без ножа, но ты уже не приходишь от этого в восторг, верно? Разве ты не чувствуешь гордости за то, что с тобою стало? Разве не ощущаешь, как далеко ты ушёл от парня, оплакивающего сумасшедшую брюхатую подружку?

— Джеймс, я прошу тебя... прошу, хватит, мы перешли границу.

— Конечно. Конечно, перешли. В этом-то вся и прелесть.

Невыносимая борьба. Пожизненная. Майкл очень устал от неё и просто хочет покоя — хоть когда-нибудь, где-нибудь, пусть не сейчас, но хотя бы в перспективе, каплю покоя и тишины, и чтобы никого, никого вокруг не было — ни добрых, ни злых, ни плохих, ни хороших, только ты и твоё высушенное на солнце тело.

И чтобы кровь не пульсировала внизу живота.

А Джеймс целовал его. Целовал сильно, пламенно, ненасытно, как будто выпить пытался, осушить душу до самого донца и этим удовольствоваться. На губах у него тоже был привкус вина и соли, и Майкл подумал, что, может быть, кроме этого, в Джеймсе уже ничего не осталось. Только красное вино и едкая соль, они перекатываются от суставов и мускулов к мозгу по кровяной системе, пульсируют в Джеймсе, как датчики, шипят и закручиваются в красные спирали внутри его головы.

— Ты чудовище.

— Но тебе же нравится это чудовище. Ты именно его и искал.

Джеймс наседал, быстрые пальцы расстёгивали рубашку Майкла, вся кровь ушла куда-то вниз, но удовольствия не было. Не было, не было, чёрт возьми.

— Я... я... я не хотел делать этого с тобой, Джейми, мне так жаль...

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — он расстегнул рубашку и куснул Майкла за ключицу. Пометил, как собственность.

— Я всего лишь хотел быть рядом. Я вовсе не собирался делать тебя таким.

Джеймс будто не слушал.

— Майки, ты весь дрожишь. Тише, тише, всё хорошо.

Майкл схватил его за руку, не давая к себе прикоснуться, и вдвоём на узком диване было чертовски тесно.

— Послушай меня. Ты должен меня выслушать.

— А нельзя это перенести на потом? — огрызнулся Джеймс, выкручивая руку из захвата. Глаза тёмные и чужие. Очень умные, злые глаза. — Ма-а-айк, ну хватит, мы всё решили, иди ко мне...

— Я так виноват. Так сильно виноват. Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости.

На миг бледное веснушчатое лицо чуть дрогнуло: где-то из глубин, из-под толщи вина и соли, на Майкла испуганно глянул сержант МакЭвой. Одна секунда. Только один взгляд.

Фассбендер обмяк и выпустил руку Чудовища из захвата. Чудовище моргнуло, и сержант пропал.

Когда-то — давным-давно, ещё в прошлой эре, — Майкл уже видел такой взгляд. Так смотрела Ханна, когда вцеплялась ему в ветровку. Лежит на асфальте, как побитая псина, из живота хлещет кровь, глаза загнанные-загнанные, и до точки осталось всего-ничего.

Он думал, что больше не увидит этого никогда, но точно так же смотрел на него сержант МакЭвой. Смотрел, не цепляясь взглядом, не пытаясь выкарабкаться, без надежды на какое-нибудь спасение, смотрел просто так, чтобы попрощаться, и через мгновение его уже заволокло в глубины Чудовище, как когда-то смерть забрала Ханну.

Но сержант не только прощался. Он ещё и просил.

— Прости меня, — повторил Майкл Чудовищу. — Прости меня, я этого не хотел.

— Да что ты заладил: прости, прости... — буркнуло Чудовище. Казалось, кающийся Майкл его озадачил. Сержант МакЭвой знал, что такое вина и раскаяние, а Чудовище — не знало.

Оно потянулось к Майклу снова. Майкл не возражал. Он обнял Чудовище за плечи, пропустил тёмные волосы сквозь пальцы. В ручье волос время от времени попадались мелкие всполохи седины — словно следы древней цивилизации на теле современной планеты. Волосы Чудовища пахли тепло и знакомо, но Майкл знал: это уже не Джеймс. Всё, что нравилось ему, погибло и не вернется. И в этом он виноват сам.

А если виноват — нужно искупить вину. Так нужно. Майкл так воспитан.

Чудовище расстегивало ему ширинку, его сухие обветренные ладони властно шарили по чужому животу. Оно урчало, и Майклу было его жаль; ужасно жаль, почти до слёз, но всё уже кончено, и возвращаться некуда.

— Прости, — снова сказал он, мягко целуя колкую от щетины щёку.

И, пока Чудовище не успело догадаться, выхватил из-за его ремня пистолет, приставил дуло к груди Джеймса и выстрелил.

 

39.

Когда простреливают лёгкое, кричать ты уже не можешь. Чудовище лишь хрипело и истекало кровью. Майкл легко скинул его с себя и вскочил на ноги. Тело кулем рухнуло на пол.

— Прости, прости, прости, — сказал Майкл, слыша, как дрожит собственный голос, и выстрелил ещё раз.

Он стрелял и стрелял, каждый раз вздрагивая и сотрясаясь, будто бы стреляет в себя самого. Но Чудовище не умерло. Оно ещё дышало, жадно глотало воздух, оно вцеплялось пальцами в ковер, и ревело, и очень хотело жить, и упорствовало в этом желании, как зверюга, попавшая в капкан.

Майкл видел, как ковер пропитывается кровью. Его замутило и чуть не вырвало. Чтобы не упасть, он схватился за комод и смотрел, как Чудовище корчится и ползает, как взбухают тёмные жилы на его красном от боли лбу.

— Я не мог позволить, чтобы оно поглотило тебя, Джим. Просто не мог.

Чудовище пыталось ему ответить, но вместо слов вырывались лишь жуткие булькающие звуки.

— Джейми... Джим...

Ноги не держали. Он опустился на пол, подполз к Чудовищу ближе. Гладил волосы и прижимал к себе.

— Ты же понимал, что один из нас отсюда не выйдет. Чёрт возьми, Джейми, ты должен был понимать!

Оно что-то сказало. Майкл наклонился ближе.

— Оба, — сказало Чудовище, едва размыкая губы. Крови много, так много, что скорая точно не успеет приехать.

— Что — оба? Какие оба?

— Шесть... ш... шесть патронов.

Кольт всё ещё был у Майкла в руке. Он проверил обойму: из семи патронов остался всего один.

— Давай, — сказал Джеймс — родной, знакомый, нисколько не чудовищный Джеймс. — Давай же.

Потом моргнул, открыл глаза и больше не закрывал.

 

40.

Майкл сидел на полу и прижимал к себе тело. Может, минуту или час. Руки по локоть вымазались в крови, и лицо, и ноги. Потом он встал, отошёл к окну и вылил в рот скудные капли оставшегося вина. Пустые глаза мёртвого МакЭвоя неотрывно смотрели куда-то в пространство окна.

Майкл закурил, чувствуя в табаке солёный и металлический вкус крови, и заметил, что по инерции таскает с собой по квартире кольт с единственным оставшимся патроном, подарком себе самому. Докурив, он помыл руки, взял губку и стёр отпечатки пальцев со всех поверхностей кухни и холла.

В кладовке был брезент, который Майкл раскатал по полу. На брезент он сгрузил тяжелое тело сержанта, бросил туда же безнадёжно испачканный ковер. Получившийся чёрный мешок он обмотал веревкой, сходил к лифту и выключил электричество, потом в темноте доволок мешок до лифта и закрыл квартиру на ключ.

Консьержка всё ещё отсутствовала. В её закутке были кнопки управления видеокамерами на стоянке, и Майкл их отключил. Мешок был тяжелый, Фассбендер облился потом, пока волок его на стоянку и запихивал на заднее сидение машины. Затем сел за руль. В зеркале заднего вида отразились потерянные неживые глаза.

Он ехал к дому Нильсона. Адрес узнал заранее, ещё давно, но никак не доходили руки. Нильсон развелся с женой, и жена забрала детей — а это значит, что уважаемый инспектор вряд ли будет отягощён обществом семьи. Тем лучше. Остался ведь только один патрон.

Лондонские дороги ночью хороши своей пустотой. Он ехал уже минут сорок, но не мог вспомнить, где поворачивать к нужной улице. За машиной увязался какой-то уличный пёс, он несся за ягуаром и лаял, как оголтелый. «Глупая псина, — подумал Майкл, — что ты будешь делать, если догонишь?». Он прибавил скорости, и пёс быстро скрылся из виду.

Вокруг расстилался один из тех кварталов, с которыми правительство борется всеми силами, но ничего не может сделать: власть не просачивается сквозь сеть из эмигрантских языков и обычаев беженцев. Проулок был тёмный и склизкий. В домах — ни одного горящего окна, даже фонари разбиты. Под одним из фонарей гогочет стайка малолетних акселератов, воркуя на смеси эфиопского и арабского. На другой стороне улицы тускло поблескивает единственный источник света — мелкая лавчонка по продаже сигарет.

Майкл остановил машину, вышел и дошёл до лавки. Увидев белое лицо, продавец выглянул наружу. Майкл спросил у него, как доехать до нужной улицы, и из вежливости купил пачку сигарет. Продавец ответил ему, выдал товар, забрал деньги и от греха подальше тут же выключил свет и исчез.

Когда Майкл обернулся, он увидел, что трое подростков облепили машину; они заглядывали внутрь салона, явно выискивая, чем бы здесь поживиться. Судя по всему, ягуар не был привычен в этих краях. Майкл прибавил шагу и подошел ближе.

— Эй, вы что тут делаете?

Но подростки не испугались. Один из них шагнул вперёд и сказал:

— Деньги.

— Так, немедленно отойдите от моей машины.

— Деньги!

— Я кому сказал? Вон отсюда. Я представитель закона.

Кто-то передразнил его, и остальные заржали — долго и издевательски. Их хохот звенел у него в ушах.

— Пошли вон! Вон!

Что-то звякнуло и блеснуло в руках у ближестоящего парня — видимо, он был вожаком. Он шагнул к Майклу, интимно прижался и сделал одно быстрое движение — едва уловимое, но ноги почему-то перестали держать. Потом он отступил, и в его руке Майкл удивлённо увидел идеально острое лезвие, красное от крови.

Майкл упал сначала на колени, потом лицом вниз. Повернув голову, он смотрел, как парни ходят вокруг машины, болтая гортанными голосами на своём нечеловеческом языке.

— Слышь, тут какой-то мешок на заднем сиденье, — сказал кто-то по-арабски.

— Похуй, — сказал вожак. — Сдвинь куда-нибудь и поехали.

— Хуясе, да он как будто кирпичами набит.

— Доедем до реки и спустим в воду. Джамиль, обыщи карманы, пора сматываться.

Его ощупали, выудили бумажник, скрупулёзно пересчитали содержимое.

— Ух ты, да тут ещё и пукалка. Заряженная. Мужик-то непростой.

— Хватай и сматываемся, и так проваландались хуй знает сколько.

— Ладно, ладно, заебал.

Они загрузились в машину. Ягуар тронулся и проехал ему по ногам, но Майкл этого уже не почувствовал.

Он лежал и смотрел в пустоту и невесомость. Случайный ветер пронёс мимо него обрывок вчерашней газеты с броским заголовком: «ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ ЛЕЙБОРИСТОВ К ВЛАСТИ».

Какая власть, что за власть? Откуда она взялась?..

**fin.**


End file.
